The Young Observer's Life
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The sequel to The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko! Kumiko begins her life in Middle School, how will she overcome her problems? Especially problems with the jealous seniors 2nd years ... hope it's not to crappy TezukaKumikofamily, ALMOST KiriharaOC/AkayaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! The sequel to _The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko_! I only own Kumiko, don't ever forget it!**

* * *

_**The Young Observer's Life -1-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Oii! Kumiko!" Kumiko look up from her book to see her good friend, Rika running towards her.

"Rika-chan, what's up?"

"Not what's up! I heard it! You entered the male tennis club!"

"… I was planning on the girls'…" Kumiko mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah… but Sei bucchou did something…"

"Oh? On first name basis already?" Rika said curiously.

"I met Sei bucchou, fukubucchou and Yanagi-senpai 2 years ago. I got lost often when I was in elementary."

"You're so lucky!" Rika said as she hugged Kumiko.

"Rika-chan… can't breath!"

"So, finish reviewing the lesson yet?"

"What? You want to borrow it again?" Rika grinned broadly. Then Kumiko sighed and gave the book to Rika.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!"

"Be glad you're my best friend."

"Aww~!" Rika said as she hugged Kumiko tightly.

"Rika-chan…!"

"Oh, and almost forgot, stay away from the 2nd years."

"What's wrong?"

"I heard that they wanted to do something bad to you, so you better be careful!"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, Rika-chan. You worry too much."

"That's why I got worried! You're too nice!"

"… Really?" Rika sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind. Come on, let's have lunch together!"

"Sure." Kumiko left the class together with Rika. When both of them were nowhere to be seen, 3 pairs of eyes peered out from the door and eyed the sketchbook that was lying innocently on Kumiko's desk.

--------

"So, Rika, which club will you be going to?"

"Martial Arts of course!"

"You always like martial arts, huh?"

"Yeah! I've been doing it since I was little!"

"That's great, I wish I could do that."

"But you're incredible too, Kumiko! You got into the boys' tennis club as a manager and a substitute regular."

"Sei bucchou did something."

"But it's still incredible! Now I know the reason you've been bringing your tennis racket since we got into school!"

"I always tried to play tennis when I have the time." Then they heard someone running towards them and saw a classmate.

"Tezuka! Something happened! Come back to class quick!"

"Let's go and see, Kumiko." Rika said as the three of them ran back towards the class.

--------

When Kumiko and Rika got into the class, Kumiko stopped abruptly as she stared at the remaining of her sketchbook, which is now in pieces.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Rika said.

"We didn't know! The class was almost empty so no one really seen it, but some said that 3 seniors came in and tear it up! They tried to stop them but they couldn't do anything!" Kumiko walked towards her desk and picked up the pieces of paper scattered around her desk.

"K-Kumiko, let's tell the teacher!"

"I-It's alright. I-I didn't have anything important in it anyway." Kumiko stuttered.

"But let's just tell the teacher! Or at least Yukimura-senpai or someone you know!"

"N-No! Don't tell anyone about this! Especially the senpais! Please!"

"Kumiko…"

"It's alright… it's not that bad…"

"Hey, let's have the class locked or have someone look over it at recess." One said.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"But why would someone do something like this to Tezuka-san? She didn't do anything."

"We thought that those senpai-tachi were the girls who were a big fan of the boys' tennis club."

"That's not good…"

"E-Everyone, don't tell anyone about this, okay? Please. It's alright."

"If Tezuka-san says so…"

"Thanks a lot."

"Kumiko…"

"It's alright, Rika-chan."

--------

"Oi! Kumiko!" Kirihara yelled.

"K-Kirihara-kun!"

"Hey, I've been calling you!"

"Sorry about that… I was thinking about something."

"You look pale, you alright?"

"I think I'm not going to the club today, can you tell Sei bucchou about it?"

"Sure, you do look pale. Maybe you should rest."

"Yeah, thanks, Kirihara-kun."

"Get better soon, alright?"

"Thanks." Kirihara left her alone in the school yard and she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

DON'T EVEN DARE GET CLOSE TO THE BOYS. DON'T THINK THAT YOU ARE SO SPECIAL. THIS IS A WARNING, YOU WON'T LIKE IT IF YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT WE SAY

"Is this a prank…?" Kumiko said to herself. Then she took out another paper.

COME TO THE PARK TODAY. ALONE.

"… What's going on here…?"

--------

"K-Kumiko! What happened to you?!" Rika said flabbergasted when she saw Kumiko full of bruises the nest day.

"I fell off the stairs."

"And you cheek! They're so red!"

"I hit the ground pretty hard."

"Y-You sure you should be coming to school? It's pretty bad." Rika said when Kumiko winced when she touched her cheek.

"I'm alright, it'll get better soon."

"Kumiko…"

--------

"O-Oi! Kumiko! How did you got yourself so many bruises?!" Niou said when he saw Kumiko entered the courts.

"I fell off the stairs." Kumiko grinned nervously.

"You should be careful." Yagyuu said.

"I will."

"Are you sure it's from falling of the stairs? Yours is much like bruises after fighting someone…" Marui said.

"Y-You're imagining things, Marui-senpai."

"Kumiko, you're not looking at us." Jackal said.

"So, what really happened, Kumiko-chan?" Yukimura said.

"You can't hide anything from us." Sanada said.

"Or do you want us to ask your friend?"

"N-No! I'm not telling!"

"If you kept hiding it, you won't get it solved, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said.

"It's alright, I can take care of it on my own. I don't want to bother the senpai. Let's get back to practice!" Kumiko said enthusiastically.

--------

"It's working."

"Yeah."

"We should talk to them again."

"That's a great idea."

--------

A week later, letter of threats have been sent to Kumiko's desk… until one day, when she got into the class, her desk was filled with threat letters that her classmates gathered around her desk.

"K-Kumiko! Where did these threats come from?!" Rika said.

"… It's nothing."

"Kumiko! If you're going to keep it to yourself, it's not going to solve anything!"

"Rika-chan, I don't want you to get involved, it's dangerous."

"But you're my friend, Kumiko!"

"Thanks, but I really don't want anyone to get involved." Kumiko said as she started throwing the paper to the trash bin. Then she saw everyone helping her getting the threat letters into the trash bin.

"Everyone…"

"If you don't let us help, at least let us help cleaning this mess." Rika said.

"That's right, Tezuka-san didn't do anything bad!"

"Those senpais are nothing if we work together!"

"… Thanks guys, you're really great." Kumiko said as she smiled blissfully.

--------

"Tezuka Kumiko… right?" Kumiko was alone in her class since she had left behind to clean up some things when she saw 3 seniors coming up to her.

"Yes, senpai. Can I help you?"

"Do you really think you're a diva? Don't even get too close to the tennis club, you leech."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know it. You've been selected as the manager, it's clear that you're flirting with them!!" One accused as she pointed a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong thing."

"Che. Don't act so innocent. Say, we've heard that you've been wanting to cut you hair short?" Then Kumiko heard something and turned around to see one of the seniors behind her with a scissor in hand. She looked down and saw her hair has been cut short.

"…"

"Be thankful. We've cut it for you."

"…"

"This is another warning, you'll regret it soon enough." The seniors sneered at her as they left her alone in the class. When the door was closed shut her lips trembled.

"… Why…? What did I do…?"

--------

"Kumiko! What happened to your hair?!"

"Something happened at school and I had to cut it, kaa-san. It's alright."

"But to cut it this short, it barely reaches your shoulder!"

"It's not that bad, kaa-san…"

"You're hiding something, aren't you, Kumiko?"

"No, of course not, kaa-san."

"Don't even think you can hide it from me, young lady."

"But kaa-san, it's alright. I can take care of it on my own. Please don't tell nii-chan about this, just tell him that something happened and I had to cut my hair short, please?"

"Kumiko…"

"Thank you, kaa-san."

--------

Kumiko dropped her bag on the floor as she silently cried on her pillow.

'… _Why…?'

* * *

_

**Read and Review!**

**... Does this look bad? I'm not so sure...**

**Thank you for those you've been reading my stories XDDD  
**

**  
****Next: **_**The Last Straw! The Other Side of Kumiko!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter... pretty long XD I only own Tezuka Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -2-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko! Your hair!"

"Oh, Rika-chan."

"Don't 'oh' me! What happened?!"

"I got a cut."

"But this short?!"

"Well, if I kept my hair long I can't play tennis properly."

"Kumiko… you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"…" Rika saw the guilt pass in Kumiko's eyes and frowned.

"Kumiko… did the senpais did these to you?"

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me."

"…"

"You should've told me… even if you said you don't want me to get involved, at least tell it to me, maybe I could help a little."

"I'm sorry…"

"I guess I can't do anything about it… can I? But next time just tell me, promise?"

"… Yeah, promise." Kumiko said as they clashed their fists together.

"Now lend me your book, please Kumiko?" Kumiko sighed and smiled a teasing smile.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I slept late last night!"

"Right, right."

-----------

"Akaya, do you have it?"

"Yeah, right in time, bucchou!"

"Are you sure it's alright to do that?"

"Don't be such a wimp, Jackal!"

"Well, since Kumiko doesn't want to tell us, we'll get information in our own."

"Niou-kun's right."

"Tarudoru…"

"Maa, Genichirou, it's for Kumiko's sake. She hasn't been herself lately, all those missing shots and tripping over something invisible."

"…"

"Did you get information of who they are, Yanagi?"

"Seiichi, those girls are the 2nd years, they work together with some of the 2nd years of the tennis club members. Some of the 2nd years told us when we ask them, and the 1st years said that those guys has been bullying Kumiko whenever she's alone."

"Good, shall we pay a visit?"

"Yeah!"

-----------

Kumiko was left alone once again in class, she picked up her bag and stopped moving.

"Senpai, what do you want with me?"

"Haven't we told you not to go near the boys?" One of them said.

"Senpai, can I ask you a question? What purpose do you have for doing this?"

"Of course to keep you away from the boys!"

"And why is that?"

"You're too close to them!"

"… Is that wrong? They're my teammates."

"Of course it's wrong! You're a girl!"

"Is it wrong for a girl to befriend guys?"

"You're such a nuisance!"

"Senpai, do you ever care about tennis?"

"What? Tennis? No! They'll make our skin go greasy and ugly!" Kumiko then slammed her racket on her desk as the three seniors flinched.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"You're the one that we got enough of!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kumiko yelled from the top of her lungs as she glared at the seniors. The seniors froze on their feet when they saw Kumiko's sharp glare.

"T-Tezuka, what are you…!" The seniors quickly became quiet when Kumiko pointed her racket towards them.

"You don't care about tennis, right? So shut up. Whether you're my senpai or not, I won't forgive anyone who would say such things if they didn't even CARE about tennis! I entered the tennis club because I like tennis! You think of me as a nuisance, but you're blind… YOU'RE THE NUISANCE! NO! YOU THREE ARE AS STUPID AS A COW!"

"T-Tezu…"

"SILENCE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH FROM THE THREE OF YOU AND GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT BEFORE I HURT ALL OF YOU!" The seniors were desperate to run out from the class, but since they were too afraid of Kumiko, they froze.

"You three make me sick." Kumiko spat when she walked out from the classroom and slammed the door making the seniors flinched. When the door opened once more, the seniors' faces blanched when they saw the boys' tennis club captain walk near them.

"Y-Yukimura-kun!" When Yukimura smiled broadly, the girls' face turned white.

"You three had made our manager and dear youngest member snap. Now she's a clearly different character, now what shall we do with the three of you?"

"W-We?!" The girls all fell to the ground when they saw the rest of the regulars came into the class cracking their knuckles.

-----------

"Seigaku…" Kumiko said when she stood in front of the said school's court.

"Oi! What are you doing here?! Students out from Seigaku are not aloud to step into the courts!" Kumiko turned her head when she saw a 2nd year student yelling at her.

"Are you a member of the tennis club?" Kumiko said as she frowned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Then Kumiko pointed her racket at him.

"Have a match with me." Kumiko said. When the Ichinen Trio came and saw Kumiko pointing her racket towards Arai they panicked.

"Is she crazy?! She's going to get hurt if she played Arai-senpai!" Then the three screamed when Kumiko glared at them.

"And the three of you… shut up."

"Y-Yes!"

-----------

"T-Tezuka bucchou! Everyone!" The Ichinen Trio yelled as they approached the Seigaku regulars.

"What is it, don't yell in school." Ooishi said.

"S-Something's happening on the court!"

"Someone challenged Arai-senpai!"

"And defeated him in 5 minutes!"

"Eh? Really?!" Kikumaru said.

"Yeah! She hit the ball so hard it made a hole in the fences!"

"… She? A girl?" Momo said.

"Yeah! She was so strong! And her eyes were so scary! She kept yelling at Arai-senpai to give more of a challenge and then she started challenging the other seniors!" Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other and walked towards the court.

"Fuji-senpai! Bucchou! Wait for us!" Momo said as they followed the genius and their captain.

"… It couldn't be…" the 3rd years thought at the same time.

-----------

"Senpai! You're right on time!" Tomoka said when she saw the regulars walking towards them.

"What happened now?" Horio asked.

"S-She defeated all the 2nd year members! Now she's going against one of the 3rd year seniors!" Tomoka said.

"S-She's very strong…" Sakuno said. Then Tezuka and Fuji enters the court, ignoring the calls of the other regulars.

-----------

"O-Ooishi-senpai, bucchou and Fuji-senpai seemed really different…" Momoshiro said.

"It's because they knew her."

"Eh?! Really?!"

"We knew her too." Kawamura said.

"She was a nice girl, I wonder what happened to make her like this…" Inui said.

"Come on, let's take a look." Ooishi said as they all followed their captain.

-----------

"Next!" Kumiko yelled. Some of the regulars were laying on the ground, gasping for breath while she was still breathing regularly. All the 2nd years were defeated while the 3rd years tried to snap Kumiko out from her anger.

"K-Kumiko! Stop this already!"

"Shut up!" Kumiko said as she covers her ears with her hands.

"S-She's gone berserk!" When they all saw Tezuka, Fuji and the regulars coming they let out a sigh of relief.

"What's going on here?" Fuji said.

"She defeated the 2nd years! She's gone berserk! Whenever we tried to snap her out of it, she doesn't want to hear!" One of the 3rd years said. When Momoshiro and Kaido saw Kumiko, they froze.

"H-hey, viper… isn't that…?"

"Y-Yeah, there's no other way…"

"You know her too, Momo-senpai, Kaido-senpai?"

"Yeah… she's…"

"Kumiko." Tezuka called as the girl lifted up her head and glared at the regulars.

"Kumiko, what's bothering you?" Fuji said.

"B-Buchou! Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro tried to stop them before Ooishi stopped him.

"Ooishi-senpai?"

"Let them. They're the only one who know how to do this."

-----------

"Kumiko." Tezuka said sternly. Then they saw Kumiko's eyes widening and her arms started to tremble.

"S-She's trembling…"

"Just like I thought…" Inui said.

"What?"

"She's gone into shock… it looks like she's been hiding her anger, it builds up and now she's gone angry…"

"Shock?" The Ichinen Trio said.

"Kumiko-san's not the one who could handle shock very well…" Ooishi said.

"Kumi-chan is sad, nya…" Eiji said.

"Kumiko, tell me what happened?" Tezuka said softly, surprising all the members. Then tears started streaming out from Kumiko's eyes and she ran into Tezuka's arms, crying shamelessly.

"Tezuka, you better get her out from here." Fuji said. Tezuka nodded and led Kumiko out from the courts. The rest of the regulars give way to Tezuka and Kumiko while Ooishi walked towards Fuji.

"Is she…?"

"Yes, she's gone into shock…"

"Did something happen at her school?"

"She'll probably tell Tezuka about it."

"Fuji-senpai, Ooishi-senpai, look at this." Echizen called as he stood in the court. Fuji and Ooishi walked towards Echizen and saw the side he's standing on is full of ball marks.

"Kumiko-san… until this bad…"

"Who is she exactly, senpai?" Echizen asked.

"I want to know too!" Arai said.

"Well… she's…"

-----------

"Onii-chan…" Kumiko cried as Tezuka led her into the clubroom.

"Does this have to do with your bruises and your hair?" Tezuka asked as Kumiko nodded.

"… Stop crying." Tezuka said as Kumiko tried desperately to wipe her tears.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know what's wrong…"

"Shh… it's alright…"

"I-It was scary…" Kumiko sobbed once more as Tezuka patted her head.

-----------

"E-Eh?! Tezuka bucchou's little sister?!" Sakuno and Tomoka said.

"Yes, Tezuka Kumiko."

"So it's really her…" Momoshiro said.

"You know her, Momoshiro-senpai?"

"When we were still a freshmen, she likes to come here and watch our practice. Sometimes she'll play with the seniors."

"Tezuka Kumiko… I've heard of her! She's famous when we're still elementary!" Tomoka said.

"Yes, she won the Elementary Division Tournament for 4 years straight."

"That's amazing…" Sakuno said.

"She's strong… right?" Echizen asked.

"Yes, she's strong… maybe stronger than you, Echizen." Echizen's lifted on of his eyebrows.

"Stronger than Echizen?! That's ridiculous!"

"No, she might be. We won't know until they had a match against one another." Inui said.

"But why did she go to another school?"

"She wanted to have a challenge, she said. And her goal was, to one day play against Tezuka in a formal tournament. She's not satisfied enough even if she could play with Tezuka everyday in an informal match."

"R-Really?!"

"Kumiko-san is a happy-go-lucky girl, she's always laughing and smiling. Tezuka cares about her so much. It's rare to see her glaring… most of all got angry. She's always so playful, clumsy at times."

"B-But she played like a monster!" Horio said.

"S-She did!" Kachiro and Katsuo agreed.

"I-I'm sorry…" They heard a voice said and turned around to see Kumiko fidgeting beside Tezuka.

-----------

"K-Kumiko-san! Are you alright?" Ooishi said quickly when he saw Kumiko still sobbing.

"I-I'm alright… I'll be fine soon…"

"Thanks goodness…"

"All three of you, 50 laps around the court."

"Y-Yes!" The Ichinen Trio saluted as they ran away.

"Kumiko-san, what exactly happened…?" Oosihi asked.

"I got angry at some seniors…"

"And who exactly did this to you?" Fuji said as he patted her head.

"Well… some seniors started to bully me whenever it's club hours… at first I didn't pay any attention, but it's getting irritating and I got angry…"

"Why did they bully you anyway, nya?" Eiji said.

"They got jealous because I'm close with everyone, that's just ridiculous…"

"Indeed." Inui said. Then Momoshiro approached Kumiko and stared at her.

"So you're bucchou's little sister, this is the first time I see you up close."

"… Aren't you one of the senpai-tachi that likes to fight with the other senpai?" Kumiko said as she tapped her chin.

"Fshuu…"

"… Oh, that's right, Momoshiro-senpai and Kaido-senpai!" Kumiko said.

"You knew us?"

"Well… Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai likes to argue, every time I came here last year I always see you arguing so Eiji-kun and Ooishi-senpai have to stop both of you." Then Kumiko spotted Echizen staring at her and she stared back.

"Why are you staring at me…?" Kumiko said.

"Are you strong?" Echizen said.

"I don't know, I could never beat onii-chan."

"Then have a match with me."

"… Is that even allowed? I'm not a student here."

"So are you when you're still elementary." Kawamura said as Kumiko laughed nervously.

"Can I?" Kumiko said as she looked at Tezuka. Tezuka thought for a moment and nodded, handing Kumiko back her racket.

"Alright, let's do this… um…"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Right. Echizen-kun." Kumiko nodded.

"She's not exactly relaxed now… is she?" Fuji said as Tezuka sighed.

"No, something's still on her mind. Apparently, those guys she talks about are in the tennis club and no one didn't know anything."

"Well, this match might be a good rehab for her."

"I hope so."

-----------

"Game, Echizen! One game to all!"

"Hmm? Why is she not moving?" Momoshiro said.

"This is how Kumiko always does her match." Inui said.

"Eh?! Really?"

"But let's see how Kumiko will stay. She's still not in her top condition."

"Tezuka, look at her, Kumiko's eyes started to shine. I guess she's ready to strike back now." Fuji said as Tezuka nodded.

-----------

"You're amazing, Echizen-kun!" Kumiko said.

"Eh? You're not doing very well, Kumiko-san."

"Well, winning one game doesn't mean anything to me, so let's get started!" Kumiko said as she started jumping up and down.

-----------

"There it is! Kumiko's acrobatic style tennis!"

"Eh?! Acrobatic?!" Horio said.

"Kumi-chan's style is the same as me! But she also has a bit of data tennis like Inui's in it!"

"T-That's amazing!" Sakuno said.

"Ryoma-sama! Do your best!"

"There it is! Ryoma-kun's Drive B!"

-----------

"Mada mada!" Kumiko said as she hit the ball back.

"Eh, you're not bad at all, Kumiko-san."

"You're not bad as well, Echizen-kun!"

"But you're still mada mada dane!" Echizen said as he hit another ball back.

"15 Love!"

-----------

"Kumi-chan is enjoying this!" Eiji said.

"Good data…" Inui said as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Mermaid's Jump!" Kikumaru said.

"… Mermaid's Jump?" Ooishi said.

"You know, the jump when Kumiko somersaulted and hit the ball in the air! It's like watching a mermaid's jump!"

"Now that you think about it…"

-----------

"This is the last one!" Kumiko said as she hit the ball so hard it bounced pass the fence.

"Game and Match, Kumiko! Six games to five!"

"Yay! I won I won I won!" Kumiko said as she jumped. Then Echizen and Kumiko shook hands.

"Let's play again sometime, it was fun. I've never played this long before!" Kumiko said.

"Yeah."

"Kumi-chan, you won!" Suddenly, Eiji tackled Kumiko and Kumiko fell on the ground.

"… Ow…" Kumiko groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Kumi-chan is still so squishy!" Eiji said as he squashed Kumiko in his arms.

"… Oxygen… need…" Ooishi saw Tezuka twitching and quickly grabbed Eiji away from Kumiko. Then Kumiko took a deep breath and stood up.

"That was a nice game!" Kumiko said.

"Oi, Kumiko, what's that around your wrists? Wristbands?" Momoshiro said as he pointed to the black wristbands around Kumiko's wrists.

"Oh, this? Fukubucchou told me to always wear them, but it gets tiring." Kumiko said as she took off the wristbands and let it fall on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"T-That sounds heavy…"

"And on my legs too." Kumiko said as she took off her shoes so everyone could see the same bands on her ankle.

"Aren't those powerwrists and powerankles?" Inui said.

"Yeah, they weights around 8 kilos in total, I only took them off at home." Kumiko said as she put the wristbands back on.

"S-She played Ryoma-kun with t-those weights on!" Kachiro said.

"Pretty scary, Kumiko." Fuji said.

"Sorry about that, Echizen-kun. It's not like I wanted to or anything, but I forgot I got these things on."

"It's okay." Echizen said as he tipped his hat down.

"H-hey, does that means she defeated all those senpais with those on?!"

"A-And she defeated Ryoma-sama too!"

"It's pretty late, I should go home."

"Kumi-chan, I found a new café at town, they got good parfaits!" Eiji said.

"Eh really?!"

"Yeah, wanna go next time?"

"Yeah, let's go, Eiji-kun. Parfaits!"

"You still loves parfaits don't you, Kumiko?"

"But Syuu nii, they're so sweet!"

"Yes, yes, now go along, it's late." Fuji said.

"Tell kaa-san I'll be a little late." Tezuka said as Kumiko nodded. Then she picked up her back and walked out from the court.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kumiko turned back and bowed.

"Thank you for before, it lifted some weights off my mind. Sorry if I bothered you."

"No, not at all. Echizen got a good game." Kawamura said.

"Bye everyone!" Kumiko said as she ran while waving back towards everyone.

-----------

"Hey, Kikumaru-senpai just ask her to go with him for parfaits!"

"Doesn't that mean a date?"

"Oh, you didn't know? It's been a habit for Eiji and Kumiko-san to eat parfaits together now." Ooishi said.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that surprising, both of them has lots of similarity. Kumiko-san likes parfaits, she likes baking cookies too."

"E-Eh…"

"Kumiko-san is a nice girl, but if you mess with her for too long, the same thing will happen again."

"E-Eh?!?!"

"Well then, let's get back to practice."

"Y-Yes! Ooishi-senpai!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**This chapter is pretty crappy... my head suddenly went out of ideas XD**

**Next:** **Start of another peaceful day... wait, why am I paired with Kirihara-kun again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! What's going on?! was down for 2 days and I couldn't upload until now! (and I had made the next one too XD)  
**

**Oh well... I do not own Prince of Tennis, only Kumiko  
**_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -3-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko! Kumiko!"

"R-Rika-chan! You surprised me!"

"Sorry about that, but you really should hear the big news!"

"… What big news?"

"Those senpai-tachi that have been bullying you were found out and kicked out from the school for terrorism!" Rika said as she swung her hand excitedly.

"A-Are you serious?" Kumiko said unsurely.

"Yeah!"

"B-But how did they were found out?"

"Looks like someone saw they bullying you and reported it to the principal… along with some evidence!"

"T-That's…"

"Unbelievable, right? But no one's going to bully you anymore!" Rika said as she glomped Kumiko.

"C-Can't breath!" Then Kumiko saw her classmates approaching.

"Isn't that great, Tezuka-san? You don't have to worry anymore!"

"Everyone…"

"Everyone was worried too, you haven't been acting yourself recently."

"Tezuka-san didn't do anything and now it's going to be alright." Kumiko could feel tears in her eyes and she grinned widely.

"Everyone… thank you so much!"

-------------

"Is Kumiko here?" Akaya said as he peeked into Kumiko's classroom. Kumiko heard someone calling her and paused her talk with Rika.

"… Kirihara-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, why don't you have lunch with us?"

"But I…"

"Aww, come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" Akaya said as he suddenly appeared in front of Kumiko.

"… How did you get here…?" Rika saw that Akaya's eyes were pleading to Kumiko and grinned.

"Why don't you just go and eat with the guys, Kumiko?"

"But Rika-chan! You were the one who asked me to explain this to you!"

"Don't worry, I'll manage from your notebook, you got everything written nicely."

"But Rika-chan!"

"No buts, now go go." Rika said as she pushed Kumiko out from the classroom. When Akaya passed Rika, she whispered.

"Well, good luck on that. She's a stubborn one." Akaya coughed uneasily and left Rika snickering at the backs of her friend and senpai.

"Well… I feel bad for Kirihara-senpai… Kumiko's… pretty dense."

-------------

"You're late, Akaya." Sanada said.

"Fukubucchou! I was just getting Kumiko!"

"… Eh? This is rare, everyone's here." Kumiko said when she saw the tennis regulars sitting in a circle.

"Well, gathering once in a while won't hurt, right?" Yukimura said. Then Kumiko sat beside Yanagi and Akaya sat beside her (Circle: Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Kumiko, Akaya, Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal, Marui). Kumiko took out her lunch box and opened it.

"Whoa… that's a pretty royal lunch you got."

"… Kaa-san made too much… Oh, almost forgot. I brought these." Kumiko said as she took out a pouch and opened it.

"Cookies!" Marui said as he quickly took one in his mouth.

"I made extra, so I was thinking of sharing them." Kumiko said as everyone took one each… except for Marui who's stuffing his face with cookies.

"Marui, hold yourself together." Jackal said.

"But they are so sweet!"

"Hmm, this is good, Kumiko!" Akaya said with his mouth full.

"Kirihara-kun, don't talk with your mouth full." Yagyuu said.

"Yeah, you're going to ruin the food." Niou teased.

"I'm not!"

"… Niou-senpai, Kirihara-kun, stop fighting already." Kumiko said.

"These are good, Kumiko-chan."

"Thanks, bucchou."

"You used honey, didn't you?" Yagyuu said.

"Too much sugar can get too sweet, so since we had honey at home I used them instead."

"I see…"

"Not bad at all." Sanada said.

"Geh! Fukubucchou is praising someone!" Then Sanada glares at Akaya who hid behind Kumiko.

"Kirihara-kun, don't hide behind me!"

"She's right, Akaya, you're not going to become a man if you keep hiding behind a girl… much less behind Kumiko."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kumiko said as she stared at Niou who shrugged innocently.

"Nothing, it was directed to Akaya, so don't mind."

"Niou-kun… it's not nice to tease Kirihara-kun like that. You know that she doesn't know it."

"… Doesn't know what?"

"Nevermind nevermind! It was nothing, right Yagyuu-senpai?!" Akaya looked pleadingly to Yagyuu while Kumiko titled her head.

"… Yes, nevermind."

"Nee, Sei bucchou, did you hear? Some senpai-tachi were kicked out from school."

"Yes, I heard they were the ones who bullied you, and some of them were the boys from the tennis club." Kumiko saw something glinting in Yukimura's eyes and her mouth twitched.

"… You didn't do anything, right bucchou…?"

"What if we did?"

"We? Don't tell me the whole team is in this."

"Yep, no one is going to get away by bullying you!" Akaya said.

"Kirihara-kun…"

"Well, you're a part of the team, it's not wise to go through this alone." Kumiko then smiled and started giggling.

"I felt like being surrounded by another Seigaku."

"You thought of us like Seigaku?" Yagyuu said.

"With a little twist, but senpai-tachi are interesting in their own way. Itadakimasu!" Kumiko said as everyone ate their lunches.

-------------

"That was nice, eating together with everyone." Kumiko said as she and Kirihara walked side by side.

"But fukubucchou is still so… scary."

"Well, Geni fukubucchou is always like that."

"Says you, Tezuka-san is also like that… but less violence."

"Onii-chan doesn't like violence. But Geni fukubucchou's atmosphere is like onii-chan's, so I like it."

"… You're the first person I know would say that so clearly…"

"Sei bucchou and Yanagi-senpai don't have any problems with him."

"That's because they've been friends with him since their freshmen days!"

"I guess so, but that still means something." Then Akaya stopped walking and Kumiko turned around, facing him.

"Kirihara-kun? Something wrong?"

"Hey, Kumiko…"

"… What is it? You're not sounding too well, did you get a stomach-ache or something?"

"I got something to tell you…"

"And…?"

"Um… um… I… um… like…" Suddenly they heard footsteps and saw a boy running towards them.

"Oi! Tezuka-san! You got class duty today!"

"Ah! I forgot about it! Sorry about that, Kirihara-kun, how about we talk at the club later?"

"N-No… it's alright… it's nothing too important."

"… If you say so…"

"You better hurry up."

"Not good! See you later, Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko said as she ran towards her class. When Kumiko was nowhere to be seen, Kirihara let out a long sigh.

"This is harder than I thought it would be…"

-------------

Not too far from the sighing Kirihara, two pair of eyes peeked out from the darkness of the corner.

"Plan getting Kumiko alone with Akaya, failed."

"Maybe we should plan it out more, Niou-kun."

"But Akaya's the one who screwed up, Yagyuu!"

"It's almost class, I better get back…"

"Che…"

-------------

"Alright, we're going to have a practice match." Yukimura said.

"… Practice match?" Kumiko said as she looked up from her sketchbook.

"Yes, between the regulars. Let's start with the doubles." Yukimura said.

"Niou with Yagyuu." Yanagi said as Niou and Yagyuu stood up, stretching their arms.

"… and Akaya with Kumiko."

"… Eh?" Kumiko and Kirihara said at the same time.

"Did you hear me? Akaya and Kumiko against Niou and Yagyuu."

"Both of us?" Kirihara said as Kumiko placed her sketchbook in her bag and took out her racket.

"Geni kubucchou! Can I take these off, please? Just the wrists ones!"

"… You may."

"Yes!"

"What about me?"

"No."

"… Now that's what I called mean."

"Come on, Kirihara-kun, hurry up!"

"H-hey, wait for me!"

-------------

"Kirihara-kun! What are you doing?!" Kumiko yelled when Kirihara kept getting the ball that was heading to her.

"… I'm getting the ball."

"This is doubles! Not singles!"

"I know!"

"Sei bucchou, time out!" Kumiko said as Yukimura nodded. Then Kumiko approached Akaya and pulled his cheeks.

"Owowowowow! That hurts!" Akaya said as he rubbed his cheeks.

"That's for underestimating me."

"I'm not underestimating you!"

"Then why did you go for the balls that was definitely not yours? If you had stayed in your place, we could work much better."

"…"

"Kirihara-kun, helping is not a problem. But once Ooishi-senpai told me this, he had lost because he went to help his senpai. A senpai supposed to direct his kouhai, not doing everything by themselves."

"… Sorry…"

"I might be your kouhai, but this is doubles. We play together we work together. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Kumiko said as she smacked Kirihara's arm.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"That was for not thinking straight. I might be a girl, that doesn't mean I'm not capable of taking care of myself."

"… You're pretty scary for a girl." Akaya said as he dodged the tennis ball that was flying towards his head.

"Let's try this one more time."

"Whatever."

-------------

"Hmm… this is interesting." Yanagi said.

"What is?" Sanada said.

"Akaya's not turning bloodshot when he's with Kumiko."

"Maybe he's not played enough."

"No, it must be Kumiko." Yukimura said.

"I thought so too."

"Remember when she played a match against me? She doesn't lose her senses at all, she must have had the ability to nullify effects from other player's technique."

"I see…" Sanada said.

-------------

"Game and match! Kirihara Kumiko pair! 6 games to 5!"

"We won, Kirihara-kun!"

"Yeah, you did a great job leading."

"That's because Kirihara-kun was thinking more straightly now."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Good game, both of you." Yagyuu said.

"Puri."

"Yagyuu-senpai, I don't think saying 'Puri' suits you." Kumiko said as she pulled Niou's ponytail.

"Eh?"

"Didn't you notice, Kirihara-kun? Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai switched from the beginning."

"Eh?! That's not fair!"

"This is a practice match, Akaya-kun, no need to get so worked up."

"… And I think I was winning…"

"You still got lots to work on that one, puri." The real Niou said as he ruffled his own hair.

"But I was surprised you could see through us, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said as he combed his hair.

"Well, I'm not an observer for nothing, Am I?"

"She's right, Kumiko-chan's eyes are sharp to see through every moves." Yanagi said.

"That was a good game." Yukimura said.

"Now to get sketching." Kumiko said as she dashed for her bag.

"… We had just won and she went back to her sketchbook." Akaya said. Suddenly and tennis ball hit his head and he yelped.

"I heard that!"

"Kumiko is getting violent." Akaya said as he rubbed his head.

"She's not getting violent, more like she only use the tennis ball to express her feelings when she doesn't like something." Jackal said.

"… I know." Niou said as he rubbed his forehead, the place that Kumiko had once throw him a ball.

"Kumiko! Did you bright any cookies today?" Marui said.

"No!"

"… That's too bad…"

"Marui-senpai! You're not going to play any better if you keep eating!"

"I ate my cake before every match and I'm just fine!"

"… Well… it's not my fault when you got a stomach-ache." Kumiko said.

"Hey!"

"You better listen to the nurse." Niou said.

"I'm not a nurse!"

"If you're not a nurse, why are you always bringing your first aid kit every time we had a match?"

"…"

"1 point for Niou."

"… Shut up, Niou-senpai."

* * *

**Read and review!**

**Sorry if everyone was waiting for too long for this, blame !**

**Geez... I was so irritated**

**Next: A bit of lecture of Yuu nii and Syuu nii defeated Mizuki-san! Yay!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was made during the error of ... =.=**

**I only own Kumiko**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -4-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Sei bucchou, I'll be excusing myself." Kumiko said.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Syuu nii's school is facing Yuu nii's. And I wanna see how they ended up."

"Oh alright, since it's the last game, don't get lost going home, alright?"

"Don't worry, onii-chan's there, I'll be going home with him."

"Alright then, you may go. I'll make sure to tell Sanada and the others."

"Yes, thanks a lot, bucchou! I really don't like this senior at Yuu nii's school and I wanna see if he's being defeated or not by Syuu nii." Kumiko said as she dashed away.

"… Disliking someone? That's pretty rare in Kumiko's case."

-----------

"I made it!" Kumiko said as she skidded for a stop in front of the Seigaku regulars.

"Kumiko-san!" Ooishi said when he saw Kumiko tripped and fall on the ground.

"… That's not a perfect stop… ow…" Kumiko groaned as she stood up and dusted off her uniform.

"Kumi-chan, nya!" Eiji said as he jumped on Kumiko and squashed her.

"E-Eiji-kun!" Kumiko choked.

"Eiji, stop that." Ooishi said as he pulled Eiji off of Kumiko.

"Syuu nii's turn already? I really got here late… so, how was the results?"

"See the board." Echizen said.

"Aww, come on! I wanna hear it from you!"

"One lost and two wins. Both of us lost." Ooishi said.

"… That's too bad, but then again, losing is what make us stronger. Then let's work harder!"

"Yeah, we know that." Ooishi said.

"Seems like nii-chan won't get a match today, Seigaku's win is in hand!"

"But Fuji-senpai is losing!" Momoshiro said.

"Maa, Momo-senpai, Syuu nii is not weak. More like he's not motivated enough. Syuu nii could be pretty scary when he got angry. I'm sure he'll get angered soon enough."

"Angered?" Kaido said.

"Echizen-kun, you faced against Yuu nii, right? Remember his Twist Spin Shot?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When I look at it with my senpai, that shot would damage Yuu nii's undeveloped shoulder. Mizuki-san knew that already and he didn't care… even though Yuu nii respects him, I dislike him."

"Aren't you going to see Yuuta-kun, Kumiko-san?" Ooishi said.

"Nope, I'm going to see him after this match is finished. I'm going home with nii-chan today anyway."

"I see." Then Kumiko ran and jumped on Tezuka's back. The whole regulars sweatdropped when they saw the childish act.

"Kumiko-san's not exactly the type to get embarrassed… is she?" Ooishi said.

"Nope." Eiji said.

"T-Tezuka bucchou didn't do anything as well…" Momo said.

"This is what you called siblings' bond." Inui said.

"I see…" Kaido said.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said as he tipped his hat down to hide his smile.

-----------

"It's about time Syuu nii got serious, right onii-chan?"

"Yes."

"Syuu nii is definitely scary. Yep, definitely."

"…"

-----------

"Damn you! You lost on 0 to 5 on purpose, didn't you?! Playing me like that!?" Mizuki yelled.

"… Thank you, for taking care of my little brother…" Fuji said coldly.

"Aniki…" Yuuta said. Then Yuuta caught Kumiko staring at him and he raised his eyebrow. Kumiko noticed Yuuta raising his eyebrow and shook her head.

"With this and that, it turned out to be a good match." Echizen said.

"Yeah…"

"Kumiko-san was worried about you, you know. She hates that Mizuki guy so much." Echizen said as Yuuta remembered the scene that happened a year ago.

-----------

"Syuu nii! You did it!" Kumiko said as she hugged Fuji who just got out from the courts.

"Kumiko, since when did you get here?"

"Right on time for your match. I felt much better with Syuu nii defeating Mizuki-san."

"Oh? May I know why?"

"Mizuki-san's line of thought disturbed me… and when I saw Yuu nii being taught the Twist Spin Shot… I just came to hate him, I guess." Kumiko said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So you noticed?"

"At first I didn't think much about it, but Yuu nii won't listen to me. I finally noticed it when I look closely at it with my senpai."

"I see…"

"Well, I better say hi to Yuu nii now. Later, Syuu nii." Kumiko said as she skipped towards the St. Rudolph tennis team.

"Maa, looks like Kumiko favours your little brother more than you, Fuji." Kawamura said.

"I don't mind, Yuuta needs at least someone to wake him up on some occasion."

-----------

"Yuu nii! There you are!" Kumiko said as she hopped on Yuuta's back.

"O-Oi! Kumiko! Get off!"

"No!"

"Kumiko, since when did you get here?" Akazawa said.

"I got here late, I was here on the last match… where Mizuki-san lost to Syuu nii." Kumiko said as she stuck out her tongue at Mizuki's back.

"Kumiko, that's not nice…"

"But! Yuu nii didn't listen to me at all!" Kumiko said as she jumped off of Yuuta's back.

"… What?"

"You didn't listen to me when I said not to use that Twist Spin Shot too often!"

"… Ah."

"Mou!"

"Sorry about that…"

"Yeesh…"

"I said sorry."

"I brought sweet cookies."

"… Really?"

"Yep, lemme see…" Kumiko said as she started rummaging her back while Yuuta hovers over her. Then Kumiko took out a little box and gave it to Yuuta.

"Yep, sweet cookies."

"Thanks."

"Ooh, it's Kumiko-chan, da ne!" Yanagisawa said. Then Kumiko looked at Yanagisawa and blinked.

"… Ducky."

"I'm not a duck!"

"Rubber ducky."

"I said I'm not a duck!"

"… I only said rubber ducky…"

"But you gave me that look that clearly says that it was directed to me!"

"Really?"

-----------

"Nee, Yuu nii, it was a good match, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yuu nii seemed happier today, why?"

"Um… that's…"

"Lemme guess! It was because of Syuu nii's match right?" Yuuta then quickly covers Kumiko's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Not too loud!" Then Yuuta saw Kumiko's face turning purple and quickly released her.

"Sorry…"

"I thought I was going to die…" gasped Kumiko.

"I guess you were right, last year…"

"Hm?"

"When you said I wasn't alone."

"Yuu nii's not alone, Yuu nii still got me, Syuu nii and everyone. And now Yuu nii got Yanagisawa-san, Akazawa-san, Kisarazu-san too."

"… Mizuki-senpai?"

"… I don't wanna talk about him." Kumiko pouted as Yuuta chuckles.

"Why do you dislike him so much?"

"Mizuki-san is a weird person. He thought everything was decided like it was written on a script."

"But Mizuki-senpai's script never fails."

"But if a person works hard, they could change the script that they thought was already written for them. That counts as something, right?"

"I guess."

"Yuu nii worked hard playing with Echizen-kun, even though Yuu nii lost, Yuu nii gained something. That's all that matters to me every time I lost to nii-chan."

"I guess so."

"Well now Yuu nii can always ask Syuu nii to have a practice match with you."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"… I guess…"

"… Mou, stop saying I Guess…"

"Sorry."

"Yuu nii sounds like a lost child." Yuuta then grabbed Kumiko in a headlock and ruffles her head.

"Agh! Yuu nii! Stop it!"

"Having fun?" Yuuta turned his head and saw his older brother smiling at him.

"Aniki!"

"Yuuta, Tezuka is looking at you." Yuuta saw Tezuka staring at him and quickly released Kumiko who in return, started hitting Yuuta's back.

"Hey! That hurts!" Then Kumiko stuck out her tongue at Yuuta as Yuuta tried to caught her one more time.

"Kumiko, Tezuka's looking for you."

"Yay! Home! See you soon, Syuu nii! Yuu nii!" Kumiko said as she waved at them while running to Tezuka.

"Yuuta?"

"Yes, aniki?"

"I envy you, Kumiko likes you more than me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why would she?"

"She said I sounded scary sometimes, I wonder why?" Yuuta then shivered.

"… She's right… aniki…" Yuuta said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you coming home today?"

"No."

"Let's have a rematch sometimes."

"No, I better as well face Tezuka-san."

"Yuuta, kaa-san's preparing Curry Pumpkin, you know."

"Eh?"

"And nee-chan's making raspberry pie too."

"E-Eh? Really?"

-----------

"Onii-chan?" Kumiko said when she and Tezuka were walking home.

"Yes?"

"Today was a lot of fun, who's your next opponent?"

"Yamabuki."

"Yamabuki… one of them is named Sengoku-san, they say he's National level player. But I think Seigaku will still win."

"Of course."

"Yep, Seigaku will win. Sengoku-san is a weird person."

"How?"

"I met Yamabuki today, Sengoku-san kept trying to talk to me… it's giving me goosebumps."

"Really?"

"Their manager and captain are nice people though."

"I see. Did Sengoku do something to you?"

"No, he almost pulled my hand though and then I dashed off. Dan-kun and Minami-san kept apologizing to me, it seems like Sengoku-san is always like that." Unknown to her, Tezuka's hands twitched a little.

"You better stay away from him."

"I will." Kumiko nodded.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said as he patted his head.

"Yes, sir!" Kumiko saluted.

-----------

"One more thing, onii-chan." Kumiko said when they sat together in the train.

"What is it, Kumiko?" Tezuka said as he looked up from his book he was reading.

"Yuu nii seemed a lot better now. I hope Yuu nii's not getting misunderstood anymore."

"Let's just see, shall we?"

"Yeah, though Yuu nii's teammates like to tease him and such."

"They're friends, after all."

"I just hope Mizuki-san isn't going to be too hard on him now… after all, Syuu nii did humiliate him pretty hard… not that I mind though." Kumiko said as she tapped her chin.

"Why don't you call and ask him yourself?"

"Yeah, I might do that."

"When we got home, let's play a 3 match point."

"That's rare, usually I'm the one who asked nii-chan for a match."

"…"

"Ah, nii-chan must be irritated since he didn't get a turn today."

"… Be quiet." Tezuka said.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"…"

"Oh well, I'll take that as a yes."

-----------

"We're here, let's get off." Tezuka said as Kumiko followed with a rather big bump on her head and a bit of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just go home."

"Yes…"

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Next: Sei bucchou will be okay soon... right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anyone except Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -5-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"I'll be going now!" Kumiko said as she stood up after getting into her shoes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going alone?"

"I'm going to the station with everyone, don't worry!"

"Alright then, have a safe trip."

"Bye kaa-san~!" Kumiko said as she ran out from the house with her scarf on since it was cold out.

--------------

"Everyone!" Kumiko said when she saw everyone at the station.

"Ah, Kumiko!" Akaya said as he waved.

"I made it on time!"

"Come on then, let's go."

"Yes!"

"You sure are lively today, Kumiko-chan." Yukimura said.

"Sei bucchou, are you feeling alright? You look kinda pale…"

"I'm alright, it must be the cold."

"Okay…"

"Kumiko! Bucchou! Hurry up!" Akaya said.

"Wait up, Kirihara-kun! Come on, Sei bucchou!" Kumiko said as she laughed seeing Sanada hit Akaya on the head.

"Yeah…" Kumiko and Yukimura walked towards the others when suddenly Yukimura fell to the ground.

"S-Sei bucchou! Sei bucchou!"

"Yukimura!"

"Yukimura-kun!"

"Seiichi!"

"Bucchou!"

"Yukimura!"

-----------

"B-Bucchou's going to be alright soon, right?" Kumiko said as her eyes glistened from the tears she had shed.

"It'll be okay, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"Yeah, Yukimura will be just fine." Niou said.

"W-What was it called again…?"

"Gullian-Barre Syndrome."

"It sounds bad to me…"

"Don't be so pessimistic, you used to be the one saying not to be a pessimist."

"But I never really have anyone close to me having an illness similar like this." Kumiko fidgeted. Then Kumiko felt someone touched her cheek and pulled it hard.

"Owowowowow! Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko winced as she started rubbing her reddened cheeks.

"Don't say things like that! You're supposed to be the one cheering us up!"

"… Sorry…"

"Akaya-kun, don't be too hard on her, she's the same like all of us are. But don't worry, Yukimura-kun will be just fine and came back to school with us."

"… Hope bucchou will stand the smell, I hate it already." Akaya said as he pinched his nose.

"It really does smell… doesn't it?" Kumiko said.

"… I'm not going to like chemistry lessons if it keeps up like this."

"… I already hate chemistry because of Inui-senpai." Kumiko murmured as Yanagi chuckles. Then Kumiko remembered something and started rummaging through her bag.

"Kumiko? What are you going?" Marui said.

"I think I remember I brought something… here!" Kumiko said as she pulled out a stack of folding paper.

"Origami?"

"Ojii-chan told me if you fold cranes something will happened, so maybe I could fold some for Sei bucchou. Two is a start, ojii-chan said." Kumiko said.

"… So innocent, Kumiko." Jackal said as he watched Akaya looking at Kumiko who started folding the paper.

"Well, if she's not, it's not Kumiko." Yanagi said.

"Fukubucchou, I can put it in bucchou's room, right? Please?" Kumiko pleaded as she held up the two cranes she had made.

"Let her, Genichirou." Sanada then thought for a little bit and nodded.

"Just don't make too many noise. We'll go and see Yukimura now, he's resting."

"Okay."

-----------

"Yukimura bucchou will wake up, right?" Kumiko asked worriedly.

"Of course he will and we'll see his tennis soon enough." Yanagi said.

"Yeah." Kumiko nodded.

"We should go now, you better put those cranes."

"Okay, Yagyuu-senpai." Kumiko said as she placed the cranes she had made on the table beside Yukimura's bed. Then she pulled out something like a crushed crane from her pocket.

"Kirihara-kun worked hard too, Sei bucchou." Kumiko said as she grinned while Niou is holding Kirihara back from grabbing the crushed crane from the table.

"Come on, Kumiko, we're leaving."

"Bye Sei bucchou, get well soon."

-----------

"Fukubucchou?"

"Yes."

"… What will we say to the school?"

"I suppose Yukimura's parents already told the school and about us being there as well."

"Okay…"

"Are you sure it's alright for you to come with us? Ignore Akaya, he's a troublemaker so no one exactly will ask." Niou said.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"It's alright, if I told everyone I went with everyone to see what happened to bucchou, it'll be fine."

"But I hope you won't tell anyone else aside your family about this." Yanagi said.

"I know. I'll tell Rika-chan that I practice too hard and overslept… with a fatique, so I couldn't come to school."

"Make sense. You do like to practice till you drop." Yagyuu said.

"I tend to forget the time when I practice, unless I'm with onii-chan."

"With Tezuka, huh?" Marui said as he popped his gum.

"Onii-chan likes to hit my head if that happens. It's been a habit back at home, and then everyone laughed at me for getting hit by onii-chan."

"Really?"

"Onii-chan doesn't show emotion much, but he hit me if I played for too long and didn't get enough rest. He woke me up once by pouring water on me, punishment for playing until late, he said."

"Interesting."

"I couldn't believe Tezuka-san could be like that…"

"I miss bucchou already, even though bucchou like to rub my head until all my hair stood up…"

"I wouldn't miss that one!" Niou said.

"We should practice… in exchange for Yukimura's absence, we should make sure our victory at the Kantou Tournament." Sanada said.

"Yes, sir!"

-----------

"Nee, onii-chan?" Kumiko said as she dangles from the sofa's side.

"Yes, Kumiko?" Tezuka said not looking up from his book.

"… Do you feel worried if you can't play tennis anymore?"

"… What makes you ask that now?" Tezuka said as he closed his book and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I told you right? About that illness Sei bucchou had?"

"Yes?"

"The doctor said that he had to rest so he couldn't play tennis for a while, did onii-chan felt bored or lonely when you couldn't play tennis?"

"You could say I did."

"Really?"

"It's not right when I didn't at least hold a racket in my hand."

"I hope Sei bucchou won't get lonely at the hospital. It smells so bad… but at least it smells better than Inui-senpai's juice." Kumiko said as she made a blech-ing sound, making Tezuka chuckle.

"I will never know why Syuu nii said it tastes good… Yuu nii was right, Syuu nii's taste buds are… certainly altered or something."

"Kumiko."

"Sorry."

-----------

"…" Yukimura opened his eyes to see the bright lights shining on him and the white ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake, Yukimura-kun." Yukimura tried to sat up but the person he thought as a doctor stopped him.

"You should rest more."

"What happened to me?"

"Your parents will explain it to you personally, I'm not sure if they would like it if I told you."

"I see…" Then Yukimura spotted something on the desk beside him and looked at the doctor questioningly.

"Oh? Your friends brought you here, and the girl that was with them made these for you, I thought I heard that the crunched up one was made by a boy with messy hair." Yukimura reached for the folded cranes and found a paper stuck between them.

"Your friends were so worried about you, so I thought perhaps they will be very delighted if you're awake, especially that young girl, she was in the verge of tears. Who is she? I didn't thought that a girl like her would hang out with big boys like that."

"She's our manager, and our sub player."

"Oh? That's amazing, a young girl playing tennis with you all, I thought I might have seen her somewhere before. Apparently, my granddaughter was quite a fan of her since she played tennis so well. She kept telling me that she wanted to grow up to be just like her."

"She's a nice girl… could be too nice sometimes."

"I see. She and the messy haired boy were really worried. And then the girl suddenly got an idea and folded these paper cranes for you."

"Oh…" The Yukimura opened the folded paper and read the contents, which made him smile.

"Something good written on it?" The kind and gentle old man said as Yukimura handed the paper to him. Then the doctor smiled at him and placed the paper on the desk.

"You got good friends, Yukimura-kun."

"Yes, and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"You should cherish those kind of people, it's rare to find people like them."

"I know, especially Kumiko-chan, she's our observer and our nurse back at school."

"I guess she's a pretty cheerful girl, for everyone to warm up to her so quickly."

"Yes, she is. She's always tries to smile whenever the team couldn't, and cry on our behalf. Our team members don't exactly like to show any weaknesses. So she's usually the one who cheer us up if something happened. She might as well be our little doll. One of them might have used her like a toy, pulling pranks on her every time he got the chance."

"I don't know if I should feel happy or pity for the girl." The doctor chuckles as he said that.

"She knew lots of people, it's quite fun to see how people get jealous easily when she brags about someone, especially her older brother."

"She sounds like someone who would adore someone much."

"She adores her brother very much it made practically everyone who knew her jealous of her brother. And her brother, even though he's a silent and strict man, wouldn't want anything to ever happen to her. Especially if it concerns boys."

"I would understand that." The doctor nodded at Yukimura who brightened up a little.

"I think I should take my leave, your family will be here soon as the nurse calls for them. Have a good rest, Yukimura-kun."

"Thank you, doctor." Yukimura said as the doctor closed the door. Then Yukimura looks at the folded paper on the desk and smiles before closing his eyes one more time to rest.

_"Dear Sei bucchou,_

_Everyone's waiting back at the court! Get well soon! Kirihara-kun works hard on the crane, I'll be making some more… with Kirihara-kun of course, I'll be giving him origami courses at practice. Don't worry, after practice, unless fukubucchou got him to run more laps. And if Kirihara-kun got issues in his English as well._

_Missing you already,_

_Kumiko and everyone (though some might not admit it)"

* * *

_

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks for everyone who waited patiently for the previous chapters since the was down**

**I got lost of encouraging reviews, which made me soooo happy XDD  
**

**Next: Visiting Sei bucchou together, metting Haru-chan (Sei bucchou's little sister) for the first time, and his family. Hope the noise won't get us kicked out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is up! I do not own Prince of Tennis except for Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -6-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"… What are the other senpais doing again?" Kumiko said as she walks through the hospital hall with Kirihara.

"They're going to be late, looks like the members did something. Fukubucchou was pretty angry."

"… I'm glad Yanagi-senpai told us to go first…"

"Me too… I don't want to hear fukubucchou's yelling for today…"

"I hope Sei bucchou won't mind."

"I'm sure Yukimura bucchou won't mind at all."

"Yeah… oh, have you made more cranes, Kirihara-kun?"

"Um…"

"You still haven't got it?"

"… Kinda."

"Oh well, never mind. At least bucchou still have your first one."

"Why did you put that one anyway?!"

"Kirihara-kun! We're in the hospital! No shouting!" Kumiko said as Kirihara covers his mouth with his hand.

--------------

"Yukimura bucchou!" Kirihara said as he opened the door. Kumiko was about to enter when suddenly she bumped onto Kiriharas back.

"Kirihara-kun, why are you stopping?" Kumiko said as she rubbed her face and peeked from the side. Kumiko's smile then broadens when she saw a little girl, around the age of 10, is sitting on the bed, reading a book together with Yukimura. This girl, Kumiko guesses, is their captain's younger sister.

"Onii-chan? Who are they?" Yukimura's face brightened when he saw both his juniors at the door.

"They're the youngest team members I talked about at home, Haru-chan." The girl in front of him beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" Kirihara was frozen on the spot when he heard the enthusiastic tone. It was like seeing a younger Kumiko with his captain's face. So this is why his captain always has a soft spot for Kumiko. She's exactly like his younger sister!

"Kumiko-chan, come over here." Yukimura said as Kumiko trotted over to the bedside as Kirihara closed the door.

"Haru-chan this is Kumiko-chan. Kumiko-chan, this is Haru-chan, my little sister."

"You're Kumiko-chan, right? Onii-chan told me about you! I'm Yukimura Haruko! Nice to meet you!"

"Sei bucchou told me about you too, I'm Tezuka Kumiko! Nice to meet you too!" Then the girl smiled at each other and started talking animatedly.

"Um… bucchou…?"

"Yes, Akaya?"

"… Your sister…"

"… is exactly like Kumiko-chan. Is that what you want to say?"

"Y-Yes…"

"That's why I had always loved teasing her, her reaction is almost the same as Haru-chan's."

"Onii-chan/Sei bucchou!" Haru and Kumiko yelled as they glared at the smiling 3rd year.

--------------

"Sorry about that, Yukimura, we passed your parents and went to talk for a bit." Sanada said as he opened the door.

"Oh, it's alright, those two got the time to get along great." Yukimura said, not looking at Sanada. Sanada got curious and looked at where Yukimura was looking and struggled not to let a smile grace his face.

"Seiichi, where's Haru-chan?" A kind looking woman said. Yukimura pointed to the corner and gestured everyone to be quiet. The whole team Rikkai quickly came into the room and looked at what their captain was smiling at and some of them chuckles when they saw the two girl are busy folding cranes together while they have cookies munched in their mouths.

"Kumiko-chan, is it like this?" Haruko said as she showed Kumiko her crane.

"Yep, you're getting quite good, Haru-chan."

"I always like origami, but I never had time to make one."

"Okay, another one done… Huh?" Kumiko turned around to see everyone looking at her and she blinked.

"Everyone's here already? Since when?" Then Niou chuckles and ruffles Kumiko's hair.

"Been here a while ago, you're just too busy making cranes."

"Niou-senpai! Stop that!"

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Look! Kumiko-chan taught me how to made paper cranes!" Haru said as she ran towards her parents.

"Oh? So you're Kumiko-chan."

"Bucchou! Do you have to tell everyone?!"

"But you're so similar to Haru-chan I can't help it." Yukimura said as Kumiko puffed her cheeks.

"… Are those cookies?" Marui said as he started to drool.

"Yep. Just from the oven this morning. Want some?"

"Gladly!" Marui said as he jumped for the cookies. Kumiko then watches Marui devours the cookies with a sweatdropped. Then Kumiko saw Yukimura's parents smiling and her and she quickly became flustered and bowed.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tezuka Kumiko, pleased to meet you, Yukimura-san!"

"Now, now, don't be so flustered. Seiichi has told us quite a bit about you, it's rare to see a young girl like you playing with the boys tennis team."

"Oh, I'm not that good. I couldn't even beat the others."

"Yeah and winning 4 elementary tournaments don't count as good? What is your measure anyway?" Kirihara said as Kumiko stuck out her tongue at him.

"Kumiko." Sanada said as Kumiko's face dropped.

"I'm sure fukubucchou is like a copy of onii-chan…"

"Kumiko!"

"I'm sorry!" Kumiko said as she hid behind Jackal.

--------------

"Kumiko-chan's cookies were great!" Haru said from her mother's lap.

"I like making cookies." Kumiko said.

"I'm full…" Marui said as he tapped his stomach.

"Marui-senpai is going to be having a stomach-ache if this keeps up."

"Shut up, Kumiko." Suddenly, Kumiko's phone rang.

"Sorry about that, hello? Kumiko's here." Kumiko's eyes brightened up and her smiles widened.

"Onii-chan? No, I'm at the hospital… okay, I'm going now. Bye." Kumiko closed her phone and send everyone an apologetic look.

"Tezuka called?"

"Onii-chan wants a match, looks like something bothers him. He would never ask me for one unless he got something in his mind. I had to go home now."

"Aww, Kumiko-chan's going home?" Haru said.

"Onii-chan won't be feeling so good if I came home late." Kumiko said sheepishly.

"You better go then." Yukimura said.

"I'll be going then. Bye Haru-chan." Kumiko said as Haru waved at her and she closed the door. Then Yukimura's parents turned to their son.

"She does acts similar to Haru-chan, doesn't she?"

"That's Kumiko for you." Niou said as everyone laughed.

--------------

"Onii-chan, I'm home!" Kumiko said as she walks into the living room. There she saw Tezuka ready with his racket, frowning.

"… Nii-chan? Did something happen?"

"… Ooishi and Kikumaru are arguing in the courts. And Momoshiro haven't returned, that boy…" Tezuka might not show this side to the team, but he'll only let out his worries and irritation at Kumiko, who would just sit or play with him until he's satisfied.

"… This is going to be so bad…"

"You'll be alright, you should not let-"

"-your guard down. Yes, onii-chan, I'll do my best to contain everything… just spare me my legs!"

"Oh, and about Kikumaru and Ooishi…"

"Ooishi-senpai and Eiji-kun won't let something like this got between them, they'll be back soon enough, it's always like that, right onii-chan?"

"… You're right. Come on, let's go to the street court."

"Yes… oh, and congratulation on the winning with Yamabuki! And the next is??" Kumiko said eagerly.

"Hyoutei."

"… I think I'm gonna watch."

"Really?"

"I never really got to see the real Hyoutei regulars play. I wanna see!"

"You should ask for permission first."

"I don't think we would have longer practice at that day, I could ask fukubucchou, getting new sketches is fine. Yanagi-senpai won't refuse too." Tezuka just sometimes wonder how his sister sometimes acted like a tactician, perhaps being in Rikkai is starting affecting her… maybe he should talk to Fuji or Inui.

"I'm missing some players too. I really should pay attention in Yanagi senpai's lecture." Kumiko said as she took her tennis racket from her bag.

"Come on, let's go."

"Coming!"

* * *

**I kinda ran out of ideas when I wrote this, so I'm really sorry if it looks so bad**

**Read and review please**

_**Author's Note: **_

_**For those who have been reviewing me: THANK YOU! I couldn't reply it all since... I think something's wrong with my , since when I click the review button the new reviews weren't there yet!!!**_

_**I set up a poll in my profile, it's about who Kumiko would paired up with, so please see it and vote! I've been confused between Akaya-kun and Eiji-kun XD I got lots of options, but if you guys voted for someone else, feel free to give me a message XDDD**_

**Next chapter: Hyoutei VS Seigaku! The mistake that Atobe made!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I do not own everyone except for Kumiko!**

**The poll is still open, feel free to vote in my profile, unless you had voted XD**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -7-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"So, now it's Hyoutei, isn't it?" Yanagi said.

"Yes."

"Are they sending out their real regulars?"

"Of course they will! They're going to face Seigaku!"

"So you're saying that you wanted to watch and cheer?" Yanagi said as he closed his infamous notebook.

"I can have new sketches too. I'm sure Seigaku has improved a lot, and Hyoutei's real regulars are going to be so much fun to see!" Kumiko said eagerly.

"Have you ever take things seriously?"

"What do you mean, Yanagi-senpai?" Kumiko said as she tilted her head curiously.

"Have you ever thought of tennis seriously?"

"For me, tennis is a great and fun game. I really like it, as long as there are interesting players to play with, I'll keep playing."

"So that's your answer?"

"Hmm, I really like tennis ever since onii-chan taught me how to play it. And there are lots of people who played good and interesting tennis, so even if I stopped playing tennis, I would always watch people play. It's like I couldn't erase tennis from my mind." Kumiko said as she tapped her chin.

"Yanagi, do you have to interrogate her like that?" Marui said.

"It was so check if she wants to slack off or really wanted to have an observation."

"Hey! I don't slack off, Yanagi-senpai!" Kumiko said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Well, you can tell her that. She even ran more laps than us on regular practice." Niou said as he draped an arm around Marui's shoulder.

"Well, I can't exactly play with everyone yet so it's better to run than do nothing. I've always do morning runs with onii-chan ever since I was in elementary."

"No wonder you got good lungs…" Akaya said.

"You should learn from her, Akaya-kun. Even if she's younger than you." Yagyuu said as Akaya protested.

"… You may go, our next match is nothing worth watching anyway." Sanada said as he nodded and Kumiko's face brightened.

"Yay! I brought a camera today too!" Kumiko said as she clapped her hands.

"Kumiko won't watch?" Akaya said disappointedly.

"We'll finish this quickly. We'll be there when it's Tezuka's turn." Sanada said.

"Will nii-chan get a go?"

"According to my data, he has 80% of going."

"Hee… Hyoutei is good. Well then, I'll be going!"

"Be careful."

"Yes, sir!"

-------------

"Inoue-senpai, I'm so nervous!" Shiba said.

"There's nothing to be nervous of… oh?" Inoue said as he spotted something. Shiba looked at where Inou was looking at and saw Kumiko in the midst of the Seigaku regulars.

"Eh? Who's that little girl?"

"Come on, let's go Shiba. It's been a while since I last seen her." Inoue said as he walked towards the Seigaku team.

-------------

"I can't breath!" Kumiko choked from Eiji's grip on her.

"Eiji…" Ooishi said as he once more pulled Eiji off of Kumiko. Then Kumiko looked back and forth from Ooishi and Eiji and grinned.

"Kumiko-san? Is something wrong?"

"No, onii-chan told me that you were arguing and it doesn't seem to do anything."

"Of course it won't! We're the Golden Pair!"

"Yep, Golden Pair sticks together right, Ooishi-senpai?" Kumiko said.

"Yes."

"Ah, as I thought, it's really you, Kumiko-san." Kumiko turned around and saw Inoue with the confused Shiba beside him.

"Inoue-san! It's been quite a while!"

"I see that you're fine, young lady." Inoue said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"Who's this girl, Inoue-senpai?"

"Hello, my name is Tezuka Kumiko, nice to meet you." Kumiko said as she bowed to Shiba.

"M-My name is Shiba Saori, it's nice to meet you too."

"Kumiko." Tezuka called.

"Coming!" Kumiko said as she trotted over to Tezuka.

"I-Inoue-senpai… you don't mean that she's…"

"She's Tezuka-kun's younger sister."

"A-Are you serious?!"

"Yes, she's quite popular ever since her elementary days. She won the elementary division tournament for 4 years straight."

"4 years?!"

"Yes, I've interviewed her a lot of times for years."

"I-I see… Tezuka-kun's little sister…"

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it? But they got along so well unlike your usual siblings. And I see she hasn't changed a bit."

"But Inoue-senpai… isn't that Rikkai Dai's uniform she's wearing?"

"I guess what I've heard about her was true then. People say that she entered Rikkai Dai and quickly became their manager and substitute regular."

"S-Substitute regular?!"

"Amazing, isn't it? I heard she played Ryoma-kun once and defeated him in a practice game."

"I… I don't think I'm going to absorb this information…"

"Well, she's a newborn star waiting to be found. Or she's already the brightest star in her age." Inoue said.

-------------

"Everything seems to be in place." Kumiko said.

"Why did you bring a camera anyway?" Echizen said.

"Well, it's Seigaku versus the real Hyoutei, it will be a waste if I didn't look at it carefully no?"

"What about your own team?"

"Well… I don't think the team we're facing is worth watching, that's what fukubucchou said to me anyway." Kumiko said as she turned on the camera.

"I see."

"So, how's it going, Echizen-kun?"

"So so."

"Really? It doesn't look like it."

"Nothing's interesting."

"Really? No interesting opponent?"

"Well… I met this Monkey King." Echizen said.

"… Monkey King?" Kumiko said as she tilted her head.

"Ah, he's talking about Hyoutei's Atobe-san we met at the street courts." Momoshiro said. Then they saw Kumiko tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"Kumiko-san?"

"M-Monkey King you say? Oh my… that's just…" Kumiko said between laughs.

"What's wrong, Kumiko?" Momoshiro said.

"B-because… t-that person is right over there." Kumiko said as she pointed to the fuming Atobe not far from them.

"Laughing at ore-sama are you?!" Atobe said. Momoshiro and Echizen then looked back and forth between Atobe and Kumiko.

"B-But, it was so funny!" Kumiko said. Suddenly in a quick almost invisible swipe, Atobe hit her head.

"O-ow!"

"That's for laughing at ore-sama."

"Atobe, you shouldn't be so rude towards the other team." Oshitari said.

"She's not in the team and that's what matters." Atobe said as he walked away.

"Sorry about that, he was in a bad mood." Oshitari said.

"I'm okay… I'm okay… but it hurts." Kumiko said as she rubbed her head.

"Kumiko!" Kumiko's eyes widened and she tried to run before someone had managed to grab her collar.

"Running from your team, are you?" Gakuto said.

"I'm not! Geni fukubucchou and the others will finish the match just fine! It's Higa Middle School anyway!" Kumiko said as she struggles from the grip on her collar.

"Gakuto-senpai, please stop that." Ootori said.

"Choutaro, stop being such a goody-two-shoes will you?"

"Not if you kept doing that to Kumiko-san, senpai."

"Fine, fine… ugh!" Gakuto noticed Tezuka staring at him and quickly let go of Kumiko's collar as Kumiko dashed away to Tezuka.

"… I don't know why I made friends with them in the first place." Kumiko said as she hid behind Tezuka. Then Kumiko heard everyone cheering for Hyoutei and sighed.

"Why do they always have to be so flashy?" Kumiko said as she looks at Echizen.

"So annoying." Then Kumiko saw Atobe snapping his hand and the girls started screaming.

"Does Atobe-san really that interesting?"

"No."

"Echizen-kun's right, maybe it has something to do with the school…" Kumiko said as she yawned.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na (be awed by ore-samas prowess.)." Another screaming.

"…"

"Kumiko-san?" Echizen said when he saw Kumiko started twitching her hands.

"Echizen-kun, do you have a single clue why Atobe-san is pointing at me…?" Echizen saw that Kumiko was trying to edge away from the seat. Echizen was thinking that how did Kumiko get to be so known around tennis players. But then he remembered that Ooishi told him that she used to get lost when she was in elementary and ignored the question.

"… Echizen-kun, do you mind switching place with me?"

"No."

"Eh?! That's not fair!"

"Well, that Atobe guy is, after all, pointing at you. Oh, he said something."

"Huh?"

"Ore-sama will sure make you cheer for ore-sama today." Atobe said. Kumiko's eyebrow twitched and she glared at Oshitari who shrugged at her and Ootori smiling an apologetic smile at her.

"I will cheer for whoever I want. And since this is Seigaku versus Hyoutei, I'll cheer for Seigaku this time." Kumiko said as she looked away from Atobe as the Hyoutei regular snickered in the background.

"Such strong will, ore-sama will break it for you."

"…"

-------------

"Shishido-senpai?" Ootori whispered.

"What is it, Choutaro?"

"Don't you think… Tezuka-san looked a bit angry now?" whispered Ootori as he pointed towards Tezuka who's frown is a bit deeper than usual.

"Oi, Oshitari, I think you should stop Atobe now. Tezuka won't let this go easily…"

"Atobe sounded like he's seducing her…" Gakuto said.

"And Atobe will be in trouble."

-------------

"I think I'm sick…"

"Kumiko-san, Atobe-san sounded like he was seducing you."

"Eh? What does seducing means?"

"It means-mmph!" Momoshiro and Eiji quickly cover Echizen's mouth before he could say anything.

"Ara?"

"No, no it's nothing, Kumi-chan. Don't mind Ochibi here." Eiji said.

"E-Eiji-senpai's right, we'll take him out for a while." Momoshiro said as he and Eiji took Echizen away as Kumiko looked at them confusedly.

"Maa, don't mind them, Kumiko." Fuji said.

"Okay…"

-------------

"Momo-senpai! Eiji-senpai! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't talk to Kumiko about something like that Echizen! Bucchou's going to get angry!"

"But she asked me!"

"Then don't answer Kumi-chan!" Eiji said.

"Che…"

-------------

"Saa, what is your answer?" Atobe said.

"Nope." Then Tezuka stood up and walked towards Kumiko.

"Oh? What do you want with ore-sama, Tezuka?" Tezuka and Atobe then glares towards each other's eyes and both turned away at the same time, leaving Kumiko laughing nervously in the middle and started backing away towards Fuji.

"I think you better stop them before they do anything rash that's out from the game, Kumiko." Then Kumiko saw Tezuka and Atobe went into another staring competition and puffed her cheeks.

"Onii-chan! Atobe-san!" Kumiko said as she pushed Tezuka and Atobe away. Then Kumiko pushed Tezuka towards Ryuuzaki-sensei and then she proceeded to push Atobe towards Oshitari.

"Oshitari-san, if you please." Kumiko said as she pushed (almost kicked) Atobe towards Oshitari.

"Certainly, madam." Oshitari said as he bowed. Then Kumiko huffed and stomped back towards her seat and opened her sketchbook after she gave a last glare to Atobe.

-------------

"Atobe, I think you just made a grave mistake." Oshitari said.

"Such impudence!"

"It's your fault anyway, Atobe. Getting into trouble like that, especially with her brother." Gakuto said.

"Tezuka was the one who did that first!"

"You're acting like a kid. The game is starting let's get into the court." Shishido said.

"It's a pity, Atobe-san." Hiyoshi said as he passed Atobe.

"… Come back here, Hiyoshi!"

-------------

"Tezuka, that was pretty childish of you." Fuji said.

"Kumiko-san could be under stress if you keep it up like this." Ooishi said.

"Fshuu…"

"A chance of Tezuka getting jealous and angry at the same time, 95%." Inui said.

"Kumiko's pretty upset, she kept throwing paper… Momo and Echizen are going to have a hard time cooling her down." Kawamura said.

"Kumi-chan's not going to like it if you keep doing that, Tezuka." Eiji said. Then Tezuka stood up and walked towards the courts.

"The game is starting, let's go." Tezuka said as Momoshiro and Echizen scrambles away from Kumiko and towards the others when Kumiko starting throwing papers at them.

-------------

"Ara…" Shiba said when she witnessed the incident.

"Well, I'm guessing Kumiko-san is pretty known around the players. And when they clash, this happens. This is what you get for being known and apparently, being liked by everyone." Inoue said.

"Kumiko-chan would just push them away like that."

"Kumiko-san might have a cheerful side, but she's quite stubborn when she dislike something."

"I see…"

"I'm going to interview her again if I had the time." Inoue said.

"Eh?"

"Apparently, elementary students now all adored Kumiko for her braveness in challenging boys in a tennis match, which she won."

"I see…"

"Pretty impressive, I must say."

"Really impressive…"

* * *

**Current poll results:**

_**had voted: 11 people**_

_**9 for Aka-chan**_

_**4 for Eiji-kun**_

_**3 for Atobe-san (geh?!)**_

_**2 for Tooyama-kun**_

_**1 for Echizen-kun and Dan-kun**_

_**0 for Sei bucchou and Aoi-kun**_

**Read and Review please! Thank you!**

**Once again, poll is still open XD**

**Wow, so many people like Aka-chan X3**

**Next: EH? Momo-senpai with Eiji-kun? What's wrong with Ooishi-senpai?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Done!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for Kumiko in this story**

_**

* * *

The Young Observver's Life -8-**_

_**Prince of Tennis,TeniPuri story**_

"Eh? Ooishi-senpai's not playing?" Kumiko said when she realised that Ooishi was sitting beside her.

"Unfortunately, no."

"What's wrong, did something happen?"

"I sprain my wrist."

"T-That's bad!"

"Don't worry, I had went to the hospital."

"T-Then who's Eiji-kun going to play with?"

"Momo is going to be fine with Eiji."

"O-Okay…"

------------

"So, Kumiko looks really close to you, Kikumaru." Gakuto said.

"Eh?"

"Well, since Kumiko is watching, I won't lose."

"We won't too!"

"Bring it."

"Gakuto…"

"E-Eiji-senpai…"

------------

"… Um… Ooishi-senpai?"

"Are they trying to fight…?"

"I don't… know." Then Kumiko saw Atobe smirking and silently grabbed a crumpled paper near her leg. Kumiko took aim at Atobe's head and…

"Kumiko-san." Ooishi scolded.

"… I'm sorry."

"Eiji and Momo are going to be fine." Ooishi said.

"Oshitari-san and Gakuto-san are good pairs." Kumiko said to herself. Ooishi saw Kumiko frowned as she started sketching and sighed.

"Like brother like sister."

"… Huh?"

"Nothing."

------------

"That's a great game, a happy ending." Kumiko said as she turned off her camera.

"Finished recording?" Fuji asked.

"Everything. Gakuto-san and Oshitari-san will be trouble if I didn't watch carefully. Oshitari-san made some quite complicated name, he was said to be Hyoutei's genius, Syuu nii."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Kumiko then stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going, Kumiko?" Kawamura asked.

"I need to wash my hands! They're all black." Kumiko said as ran, trying to hurry.

"The game is going to start soon if she doesn't hurry up." Inui said.

"Where's Kumi-chan?" Eiji asked.

"She's washing her hands, she'll be back in a minute."

"Man, I'm beat!" Momoshiro said. Then Eiji spotted Kumiko's sketchbook and grinned to himself. Ooishi saw the grin and felt uneasy.

"… Eiji, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to peek, that's all." Eiji said as he opened Kumiko's sketchbook. After a while of flipping over and over, Eiji gave up and sighed.

"Eiji?"

"… All of them are pictures, I couldn't understand…"

"They're all notes to her, in her mind, she had registered all of it and put it all in the picture so she'll understand it. Only her." Inui said.

"That's pretty nice." Kawamura said.

"No one's going to copy anything if she left it behind." Fuji said.

"Ah! Eiji-kun!"

"Oops."

"Hey! No peeking!"

"Sorry!"

------------

The second game had started, almost everyone at the Seigaku bench were fidgeting since Kaido was losing 4 to 0.

"Everything looks fine, Shishido-san had changed since I last saw him. Ootori-san's serve is still as fast as ever then…"

"Kumiko is mumbling to herself, nya." Eiji said.

"She looks like she's having fun." Kawamura said.

"Perhaps since she's having fun watching a good tennis game, she's always like that." Fuji said.

"You're right, Fuji."

"Wa!" Kumiko yelped when she heard her phone ringing. The regulars looked startled at her and she smiled sheepishly when she opened her phone.

"H-Hello? Kumiko here."

"A phone call, that's rare. Kumiko doesn't like giving her number away." Fuji said.

"Tezuka's looking, nya." Eiji said.

"Maa, he's just curious who's she talking to. Look at her, her face is full of smiles."

"She looks happier than usual."

"I've heard that one of her tennis club member is close to her, a 2nd year, I heard." Fuji said.

"Really?"

"That's what I heard anyway."

"Kirihara-kun, I don't think fukubucchou will like it if you keep calling me." They heard Kumiko said.

"They sounded close to me." Momoshiro said.

"Well, let's leave her private matters and focus on the game shall we? Momo, keep an eye on her camera."

"Yes, sir."

------------

"The match? We're on a tie at the moment." Kumiko said.

"Who? Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai pair won, then Inui-senpai and Kaido-senpai pair lost because of a miss few centimetres from the line."

"She's still talking?" Momoshiro said.

"Apparently, the person who called asked her so much questions." Fuji said.

"Good data…" Inui said as he scribbled down on his notebook.

"What are you doing, Inui?" Eiji asked.

"Probability of the caller having feelings for her to make a call this long, 80%."

"Whoa… but I don't think Kumiko notice…" Momoshiro said as he still looking at the camera.

"Probability Kumiko not knowing what a relationship is, 95%."

"Yikes. I feel pity for the caller…" Eiji said.

"She'll take notice of her own sooner or later." Fuji said.

"And then she'll ask Tezuka about it and trouble comes." Ooishi said as he sighs.

"Will bucchou ever notice anyway?" Kaido asked.

"He's looking here, why wouldn't he notice?" Fuji said.

"Hey, Kumiko's saying something about after the match." Momoshiro said.

"A date?" Fuji said as his eyes flew open.

"Interesting…"

"She doesn't say it was a date though." Kaido said.

"She doesn't say it, but perhaps the caller didn't want her to know."

"Kirihara-kun, was it?"

"Kirihara Akaya, the 2nd year ace of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku." Inui said.

"2nd year ace? That's pretty nice, don't you think?"

------------

"Ano… Kumiko, do you some time around the day after the match?" Kirihara whispered as he eyed his seniors warily behind him.

"You don't know yet? Oh… I see…"

"_What's wrong, Kirihara-kun?"_

"Well… I was thinking, I really need to buy something for my sister's birthday, so perhaps I could ask for your help, I'm not sure about it…"

"_Sure. I could help, I don't mind at all."_

"Really?! I-I mean, are you sure?"

"_I'm sure onii-chan wouldn't mind if I go with you."_

"O-Okay then, we'll meet up at the station, okay?" Kirihara said rather excitedly. Unknown to him, when Kirihara had his back on his seniors, they were eyeing him from the corner of their eyes. Some smirking while one had scribbled something on their notebook.

"_Sure."_

"Okay then, see you!" Kirihara said as he closed his phone with a big smile on his face.

"What's that? Going to ask Kumiko for help to pick out a present for your sister? That's sly, Akaya." Kirihara froze as he turned around to face his seniors looking down on him.

"Hey! It's true! I'm not making it up!"

"I guess then you're lucky if Tezuka lets you go with her. But we have one condition for you."

"W-What's that?"

"You better take care of her if anything happens, you know what Yukimura will do to you." Akaya's face blanched when he remembered his captain's soft spot for Kumiko.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

------------

"Have fun?" Fuji said when Kumiko finally turned off her phone.

"Eh?"

"You seemed to be having fun on the phone."

"Ah, Kirihara-kun called, he seemed to be so excited for some reason so I couldn't help it."

"I see. What did he say?"

"He wanted me to go with him to help him pick out a present for his sister."

"A present?"

"It seemed that his sister's birthday is soon, so he needed to buy a present for her."

"I see."

"Ah! The camera!" Kumiko said.

"Don't worry, Momoshiro has been looking over it."

"Oh… eh, where's Kawamura-senpai and Ooishi-senpai? Kabaji-san isn't here too…"

"They seemed to have hurt their wrist, so Ryuuzaki-sensei is going with them to the doctor."

"Isn't it your turn soon, Syuu nii?"

"My opponent is still sleeping, so I wouldn't mind staying here for a while."

"Go into the courts then."

"If that's what you say then, have fun watching."

"Of course I will! Syuu nii's matches are the best ever!" Kumiko said as she flails her arm. Then Fuji chuckles and patted her head before he went over to the courts. Then Kumiko walked towards Momo.

"Momo-senpai."

"You're finished already? I've turned off the camera when the match ended."

"Thanks, Momo-senpai… where's Echizen-kun…?" Kumiko said as she looked left and right for the capped freshman.

"He's over there." Momoshiro said when he pointed at the bench.

"… Isn't that the bench coach seat…?"

"Looks like Fuji-senpai doesn't mind, that Echizen…" Momoshiro grumbled.

"Well, since Echizen-kun face against Syuu nii, I think he won't miss it."

"How did you know they had a match."

"Both of them called me."

"Echizen called you…?"

"He sent me a message, Syuu nii was the one who called me."

"Oh."

------------

"Kumiko!" Kumiko stood up when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Yuu nii!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching."

"And getting some information, I see." Yanagisawa said.

"Ah, it's ducky-san."

"…"

"Akutagawa-san seemed to woke up now." Kumiko said.

"You know him, Kumiko?"

"He's my friend. He likes to sleep a lot."

"O-Oh…"

"Yuu nii lost to him, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Syuu nii won't like it when someone beat you."

"H-Hey!"

"You're here to cheer for Syuu nii, right? Come on, admit it."

"Y-Yeah."

"Tsubame Gaeshi… Higuma Otoshi… I think my sketchbook is going to get full of Syuu nii's sketches…"

"Really?"

"Syuu nii is a genius, just like Inui-senpai said, you can't really know what he's thinking. But sometimes I could read what Syuu nii's going to do, so it's really strange."

"After all, you have those eyes of yours, 4.0 vision."

"Hey! My eyes are not that good!"

"Sure, sure, whatever."

"Go Syuu nii!" Kumiko yelled.

"What's this camera for?"

"Recording."

"Oh."

"Kumiko! Look! Look! I'm going to keep my service play!" They heard Jiro said.

"Akutagawa-san is embarrassing…" Kumiko said as Yuuta made a weird face.

------------

"A new technique…? Hakugei?" Kumiko said.

"Aniki's definitely the best!"

"I like the name." Kumiko said as Yuuta made an anime fall.

"Kumiko…"

"Sorry."

------------

"The end of the match. Syuu nii wins." Kumiko said as she turned off her camera. Then she opened the cassette and battery and placed new ones in it.

"Aniki's amazing!" Kumiko couldn't help but grinned to herself when Yuuta turned around when Fuji noticed him (Yuuta) looking at him.

"Kumiko!" Suddenly Kumiko felt someone picked her up from behind and tossed her in the air.

"Waaa! Akutagawa-san!" yelled Kumiko as Akutagawa suddenly brought her to the Hyoutei bench.

"Did you see? Did you see?! That guy was amazing! He's so amazing!"

"I know, I know! But let me down!!" Kumiko said.

"Jiro…" Shishido said as he twitched.

"Sorry…" Jiro said as he laughed and placed Kumiko back on the ground. Then Kumiko stared at Shishido and tilted her head.

"What?" Shishido said.

"Shishido-san got a haircut?"

"Ah… Shishido-senpai cut his hair." Ootori said.

"I like this Shishido-san and the previous one, since the previous Shishido-san seemed to overestimate himself." Kumiko said as she stuck out his tongue and ran away from the fuming Shishido who was being held back by Ootori before he could pounce on Kumiko.

"Hime-sama." Kumiko freeze on the nickname and turned around to see Atobe standing before her.

"I'm not a princess."

"And a stubborn one at that, be grateful that ore-sama called you hime-sama."

"I don't like being called a princess." Kumiko said as she turned around. Then Atobe grabbed her arm.

"Turning your back on ore-sama, huh? I'll give you credit on your bravery, hime-sama."

"Let go of her." Atobe looked up and saw Tezuka glaring holes at him.

"A~n? Got a problem Tezuka?"

"Your opponent is me."

"Then I'll beat you and made her watch that ore-sama surpassed you." Kumiko then started to twitch and broke her arm free of Atobe's grip and stomped towards Fuji.

------------

"That Atobe-san, such a flashy person. I like him better if he would just drop it and be normal." Kumiko grumbles.

"Now, now, getting angry is not good for you." Fuji said.

"Atobe-san is making onii-chan angry for no reason, but Atobe-san shouldn't act like that. Onii-chan doesn't like those kind of people."

"Well… Tezuka had other reasons for getting angry…" Ooishi said.

"Really?"

"… It's nothing, nevermind."

"Oh…"

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**Poll results:**

**People who took the poll=15  
**

**Aka-chan is still on the lead with 12 people voted for him!**

**Eiji-kun : 4  
**

**Atobe-san : 3  
**

**Sei bucchou : 2  
**

**Echizen-kun : 2  
**

**Tooyama-kun : 2  
**

**Dan-kun : 1  
**

**Aoi-kun : 0**

**Next chapter: Royal Tennis VS Perfect Tennis! Enbu Tennis VS the Prince**

**In the next chappie, I won't tell much about Echizen&Hiyoshi's match, since well, it was short. And in Tezuka's match, Sanada&Yanagi&Kirihara were there, so Kumiko will be watching with them**

**Adieu~ I'll do my best on the next one, I hope this one is good X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Done done done!**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -9-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko, what's wrong? You've been quiet." Fuji asked.

"…"

"Kumiko-san?" Ooishi asked.

"H-Huh?" Kumiko looked up from her sketchbook to see Ooishi and Fuji looking at her with worried glances.

"Are you okay?" Ooishi asked.

"… I'm okay, I think I'm just too engrossed. Onii-chan and Atobe-san's match is so…"

"Overwhelming?" Fuji offered as Kumiko nodded.

"Of course, look around you, there are professional coaches looking at this match."

"O-Oh…"

"Amazing isn't it? They gain so much attention."

"Yeah."

"And look up there." Fuji said as he points to somewhere behind Kumiko. Kumiko turned her head and looked upwards where she saw Yanagi, Sanada and Kirihara.

"A-Ah! I'll leave my camera here, is that okay, Syuu nii?"

"Sure, I'll look after it for you."

"Thanks, Syuu nii!" Kumiko said as she scrambles up the stairs.

"So that's Kirihara-kun…" Fuji said to himself when he saw a green eyed messy haired boy talking to Kumiko as soon as she reached up the stairs.

------------

"How was it?" Sanada said.

"It was okay."

"You seemed a little bit irritated." Renji said.

"It's nothing, Atobe-san is just being a flashy person he is. I wish he would just be normal for a change."

"Ah, I see."

"It's a tie-breaker." Kirihara said.

"… I didn't know Atobe-san could be on par with onii-chan… but onii-chan himself is not in his full condition…" Kumiko said as her fists started trembling.

"Kumiko?" Kirihara said.

"I'll be alright… I'm going back sketching." Kumiko said as she went back towards Fuji and her sketchbook.

"Her mind is troubled." Sanada said.

"Of course she would be, after all, this match has made her worry about Tezuka."

"… Huh?"

------------

"_**You're wrong! Tezuka's arm had healed! His elbow is the one that hurt!"**_

"_**Oh, his elbow was it?"**_

Those words kept drilling into Kumiko's mind, distracting her from the cheers and the match. Kumiko knew that her brother's arm is getting better now, but this match is making it worst! She knew that Atobe is a flashy person, but how did she knew that he could sink this low?!

"Kumiko, snap out of it!" Fuji said as he shook her shoulders.

"S-Syuu nii?"

"You're hyperventilating, calm down for a moment."

"R-Right…"

"Is the match bothering you?"

"K-Kinda…"

"I know you're worried about Tezuka, but he'll be fine. You have faith in him, right?"

"Of course I have!"

"Now that's better, now clear your mind for a while and take a deep breath…"

------------

"Onii-chan is hurt, stop it… please…" Kumiko said as she closed her eyes tightly and covers her ears.

"Kumiko-san, please calm down."

"I can't take it anymore… I can't… I'm scared…" Kumiko said as she shook her head. Fuji and Ooishi looked at Kumiko worriedly and nodded to each other.

"Kumiko-san, I think you shouldn't watch anymore…" Ooishi said.

"No! I want to see it until the end of the match! That's all I could do!"

"That's all you could do…?"

"Onii-chan never let me intervene his match even if it hurts him the most… that's how onii-chan is… and all I could do is stay and watch him play… that's all I could do for now…" Kumiko said as her tears dropped onto the ground.

"Kumiko-san…"

"I had always wanted to become a professional tennis or an artist when I grew up… but watching onii-chan getting hurt like this, I changed my mind… I started thinking about going to become a doctor… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of tennis anymore…"

"Kumiko…"

"That's why… that's why…" Kumiko sobbed as Fuji and Ooishi patted her head.

------------

"T-Tezuka!" The regulars quickly ran into the court when they saw their captain fell on his knees writhing in pain while gripping his shoulders.

"Don't come!" Tezuka yelled as everyone stopped on their tracks.

"Turn around… the match hasn't finished…" Tezuka said.

"… I think it's better for Tezuka-kun to resign." Inoue said.

"E-Eh?" Shiba said flabbergasted.

"Many tennis players injured themselves and has to stop from playing tennis…"

"That's bad…"

"And this match is hurting her more that it looks…" Inoue said as he looked at Kumiko who was silently crying with Yuuta trying to coax her to stop.

------------

"No more… no more…!" Kumiko said.

"Kumiko… hang on…" Yuuta said. Then he saw shadow hovering over them and looked up to see the three Rikkai behind him.

"Fuji Yuuta… was it? We'll be taking Kumiko away for a while." Renji said.

"Kumiko, come." Sanada said as Kumiko silently stood and walked away with the three Rikkai members.

------------

"Kumiko." Sanada said sternly.

"I won't leave, at least until this match ended…" Kumiko said stubbornly as tears still streaming down her face.

"Kumiko…" Akaya argued.

"It's no use, Akaya. Let her be." Renji said.

"But Yanagi-senpai! Kumiko is…"

"You're aware of your situation, are you, Kumiko? The secret you've been keeping from your brother?" Yanagi said as she gripped her left wrist tightly.

"Yes, Yanagi-senpai."

"After Tezuka's match ended, you will take your leave, do you understand?" Sanada said.

"Yes, fukubucchou."

"Good."

"You're just going to let her away, fukubucchou? Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya argued.

"You know how stubborn Kumiko is when she makes her decision, Akaya. You should know better than that."

"I know, but still…!"

"I'll be fine, Kirihara-kun… my wrist doesn't hurt that much…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her tears away.

"But it's your wrist!"

"I'll be fine. Excuse me." Kumiko said as she bowed and walked away from the three Rikkai.

"Yanagi-senpai!"

"Akaya, if you truly understand her, you would know how she feels… she knew exactly how Tezuka feels and that hurts her the most than her own pain."

"… Fine."

------------

"Where have you been, Kumiko?" Momoshiro asked.

"Just cooling off." Kumiko said. Momoshiro then noticed at how red Kumiko's eyes are and was about to ask before Ooishi interrupts him with a shook of the head.

"Kumiko-san, you look creepy with those red eyes of yours." Echizen said

"Shut up, Echizen-kun." Kumiko said as she let out a small laugh, which worries the Seigaku members.

'_I have to be strong… stronger so I could one day be of help for everyone… not a burden.'_ Kumiko thought to herself as she sat and watched her brother's match, even if it hurts her the most.

"Go! Go! Seigaku!" She heard Kawamura yelled and a smile crept up to her face.

"Don't lose, onii-chan! You can do this!" Kumiko yelled.

------------

"Game and Match! Hyoutei Atobe! 7 games to 6!"

"Good job, Tezuka."

"Sorry."

"Onii-chan… are you alright?" Tezuka saw Kumiko's red eyes and sighed.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me." Tezuka said as Kumiko smiled at her brother's tough demeanour.

"Yuu nii, can you record the next match for me?" Kumiko said as she handed the camera to Yuuta.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I want to be alone." Kumiko said as she packed her sketchbook and pencil case and took out her racket.

"… Let her Yuuta." Fuji said.

"Thanks, Yuu nii, Syuu nii." Kumiko said as she took her bag and walked away from the courts.

------------

"Have enough, Kumiko?" Yanagi said.

"I need to be alone for a while."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Kumiko said as walked towards the nearest empty court.

"Kumiko's not looking well…" Kirihara said.

"She just need to let it out, leave her alone." Sanada said.

------------

"Sorry, Echizen-kun, I'm not going to watch your match."

"Sure, just take your time, Kumiko-san."

"I'm going to cool off. Win the match, alright?"

"Just don't damage anything, Kumiko-san."

"I'll do my best." Kumiko said as she and Echizen passed each other after giving each other a high five.

------------

"Tezuka…"

"Leave her, she needs to be alone." Tezuka said to Ooishi who had noticed Kumiko leaving the court while Yuuta and Fuji were tinkering with Kumiko's camera.

"… I hope she's going to be alright…"

"She'll be fine after she let it out. According to my data, she had once let her worries and anger out on the entire freshmen members."

"And then…?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Of course she won everything, perfect game. The Rikkai regulars used it to train their freshmen now."

"T-That's crazy!"

"You should see when she got serious, Momo." Fuji said.

"Kumiko-san needs to control herself, building everything isn't going to do her any good." Kaido said.

"Kumiko-san is mentally weak, but she could be strong when she wants to. It depends on what's happening to her." Ooishi said.

"Be quiet." Tezuka said.

"Y-Yes!" Everyone chorused.

"Maa, he might not think about it, but the one who worried about Kumiko the most… is definitely Tezuka."

------------

"Game and Match, Kumiko! 6 games to love!" the referee said as Kumiko stood over another school's tennis player. Then the whole team scrambles away since Kumiko had beaten them 6 games to nothing. Kumiko then eyed her racket and sighs.

"I need to work on this letting out strategy…" Then Kumiko looked up towards the sky and smiled.

"Sorry about this, Hiyoshi-san, but I don't think you'll be winning, not in this state." Kumiko then took a tennis ball from the ground and throw it up high.

"I'm not going to give up!" Kumiko said as she hit the ball as strong as she could.

------------

"Game and Match! Seigaku's Echizen!"

"Seigaku wins with a 3-2 and one no-game!"

------------

"Thanks for recording it for me, Yuu nii." Kumiko said as Yuuta gave her back her camera.

"You're fine now?"

"As fine as I could be." Kumiko said as she twirled her racket around her finger.

"Are you going home alone?" Tezuka said.

"Yeah, I need to go back to the club first, so see you at home, onii-chan." Kumiko said as Tezuka nodded and walked away.

------------

"Aa, we lost!" Shishido said.

"Maa, Shishido-san."

"Ara, isn't that Kumiko?" Gakuto said when he saw Kumiko walking with Sanada, Yanagi and Kirihara. When Kumiko and the others passed Hyoutei, Kumiko stopped while the three continued walking.

"I still couldn't forgive you for what you did, Atobe-san."

"… I guess I deserve it." Atobe said.

"I'm glad you understood. Excuse me." Kumiko said as she continued walking.

"Does it hurt, Atobe?" Oshitari teased.

"Maybe. Come on, Kabaji."

"Usu!" Atobe and Kabaji then walked ahead while the rest of the Hyoutei stood speechless.

"H-Hey… I was joking before…" Oshitari said.

"M-Maybe we heard it wrong…" Gakuto said.

"I-I think Atobe-san might be a little hurt…" Choutaro said as everyone looked at him.

"Explain, Choutaro."

"Kumiko-san doesn't like anyone hurting Tezuka-san, right? Seeing Atobe-san played Tezuka-san until Tezuka-san writhe at the pain… We never really saw Kumiko-san getting angry, after all…"

"I see…" Oshitari said.

"Yuushi! Explain it to me!"

"Kumiko is the only girl that could reject him like that, right? So Atobe must have thought that perhaps Kumiko could be at least be his rival or someone who would yell or correct him at something. But making Kumiko angry until she became silent like this is just…"

"Oh…"

"Maybe Kumiko-san will be alright if we leave her for a while…" Choutaro said.

"Good idea, Choutaro."

"We already saw her leaving the courts for cooling off, but I guess she still couldn't let the incident out of her mind."

"Alright, Yuushi! Stop that already! My mind can't imagine Kumiko getting angry!"

"Fine, fine."

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

_**Poll: 17 people**_

_**Akaya is still at top with 14 people! (Big applause for Aka-chan! *claps*)  
**_

_**Kikumaru = 4**_

_**Atobe = 3**_

_**Echizen = 3**_

_**Yukimura = 2**_

_**Kintaro = 2  
**_

_**Dan = 1  
**_

**_Aoi = 0_  
**

**Next: Helping Kirihara-kun finding a present! Hey, was that Yanagi-senpai I see? Or was that Inui-senpai?  
**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -10-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"I'll be going now!" Kumiko called from the door.

"Be careful!" Her mother said.

"Yes!" Kumiko said as she closed the door and ran towards the train station.

-----------

"Eh? Kirihara-kun, you're here already?" Kumiko said when she spotted the messy haired boy leaning against the wall.

"Kumiko! You're here!" Kirihara's face quickly brightened when he saw the brown haired girl walking towards him.

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Hey, I just got here too. Hey, you brought your racket." Kirihara said when he spotted something sticking out from Kumiko's bag.

"I was thinking about going to the street tennis court after going with Kirihara-kun."

"I see. So then, ready to go?"

"Sure!"

-----------

"Target locked, ready to commence plan 'Follow AkaKumi Date'." A silver haired boy said from behind the wall.

"Let's get on with the plan then." The spectacled boy beside him said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Kumiko's eyes are pretty sharp she could notice us…" The red haired tensai said.

"If this is what like Yanagi planned, Kumiko wouldn't notice since Akaya is trying to get her attention." The Brazilian iron wall of defence said.

"Yanagi is waiting at the destination, when we got there, we'll split up with him." Niou said.

"Roger!"

-----------

"Kumiko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something… oh well, we better hurry Kirihara-kun!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

-----------

"Good job, let's follow the plan, I'll meet all of you here." Yanagi said as he closed his phone.

"… What are you planning, Yanagi?" Sanada said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They were apparently visiting their captain at the hospital when Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal said they couldn't go since they had to do something.

"I'm gathering data on both of them." Yanagi said as Yukimura chuckles.

"I hope they're not going to sneak up on them or something like that." Yukimura said. The little girl on Yukimura's lap perked up and blinked at her older brother.

"Sneak up on who?" Haruko asked as she tilted her head.

"Akaya and Kumiko-chan of course, Haru-chan."

"Why would they sneak up on them?"

"Because Kumiko-chan is helping Akaya finding a present for his sister and the others are following them."

"Really?"

"Yep and Yanagi nii-chan here is going to tell us everything about it later, right Yanagi?"

"After I had gathered the data I need, then yes."

"Yay! Stories!"

"… Can I have a normal team for once…?" Sanada said to himself as rubbed his temple.

-----------

"Kirihara-kun, you said that your sister like accessories, right?" Kumiko asked Kirihara when they sat in the train.

"Yeah… she has a box full of them, I don't know why she likes them." Kirihara said as he made a face.

"Lots of girls like them, you know." Kumiko said as she swung her legs up and down.

"Really?"

"I like some of them, I usually bought little trinkets for my sketches."

"Really? You did?"

"And I usually bought hairbands, but ever since I got a haircut, I didn't buy them anymore."

"Oh… the haircut… sorry about that, we didn't notice anything."

"Hey, it's not your problem. After all, Kirihara-kun and the others report it to the principal because you were worried about me right? I really appreciate it." Kumiko said as she smiled at Akaya whose face turned a bit red.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, because of it, I don't have to worry anymore. And Rika-chan wouldn't bug me about it anymore."

"I see."

"Hey, we're here, come on, Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko said she grabbed Kirihara's hands and dragged him out from the rain.

"H-Hey! Slow down! Kumiko!"

-----------

"They're getting out from the train, we're still following them." Yagyuu said to the phone as the other three still keep their eyes on their youngest members.

"… Right, we'll meet you there." Yagyuu nodded and closed the phone.

"What did he say, Yagyuu?" Niou asked not looking at him.

"Yanagi-kun knew the place where Miko-yan used to buy trinkets, we'll meet him at the café near there. Make sure they didn't notice us."

"Come on! Let's move!" Marui said.

-----------

"Here."

"Hey, this is the shop where my sister used to drag me when I was younger!"

"This shop has the best trinkets ever. Come on, let's go in."

"M-Maybe I'll stay out…"

"Aww, come on, this is your sister, not mine! You know her better than I do!" Kumiko said as she pulled Kirihara's hand and dragged him into the shop.

-----------

"The target has entered the shop. Yagyuu, Niou, try not to be too flashy."

"Roger!"

"… Why me…?"

"Because we're the best in disguise."

"But in a dress?"

"Don't whine. Yukimura is expecting our report."

"Yes, sir…"

-----------

"How about this one?" Kumiko said as she picked up a heart-shaped earring.

"… No, no earrings for my sister. She doesn't like shiny earrings."

"… Your sister is pretty manly, isn't she?"

"No she's not manly, but not as girly as other girls. She could be more manly than you."

"… Am I manly?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant my sister's got the same guts as you, or more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she stood up on her own when someone got a problem with her."

"Wow, your sister is amazing, isn't she?"

"No, not really. She likes to tease me a lot."

"Isn't that nice?"

"… You don't know how it feels to be teased constantly like that…"

"Onii-chan kept tickling me when I didn't do what he said."

"… Are you serious?!"

"Yep, that time was when I didn't want to go out with him, he tickled me until I had to surrender and gave up the comfort of my blanket…"

"… I didn't know Tezuka-san could be that kind of person…"

"I was thinking that maybe all older siblings are all like that."

"… Yikes."

"Hey, this one seems nice…" Kumiko said as she pointed to a big bracelet.

"… Yeah, let's buy that one."

"What colour does your sister like the most? They got many colours."

"Do they have blue? My sister likes blue. What about you?"

"Me? I like blue too, in fact I like bright colours, and I like brown, they remind me of onii-chan."

"You really look up to Tezuka-san, don't you?"

"Onii-chan showed me everything I know, he never really abandons me when something happen. And he's always there when I need him, that's why I love him so much." Kumiko said, smiling at the fond memories.

"Oh… hey, they got matching necklace."

"Let's buy that too, I'm sure your sister will like it."

"Yeah."

-----------

"Good, she doesn't notice us." Niou said from the corner.

"Maybe I'll buy some for my little sister… she's starting to like little trinkets." Yagyuu said as he eyed some little bracelets.

"Yagyuu, keep an eye on them!"

"This is a private matter, Niou-kun. And maybe you should buy some for your older sister."

"… No way, not in 100 years!" Niou said as he made a 'x' sign with his arms.

"Be polite, we're disguising as girls."

"… Shut up."

"Fine."

-----------

"You know, Kirihara-kun?" Kumiko said as she tapped Kirihara's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kirihara said as he turned his head around after he had received the accessories from the cashier. He had requested to wrap the accessories in a gift box and wrapped it with gift paper.

"Those girls remind me of Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai." Kirihara looked at where Kumiko was looking at saw a silver-haired girl bickering with a spectacled girl.

"Now that you think about it… they do…"

"Do they have siblings?"

"Niou-senpai got a big sister, I heard. And Yagyuu-senpai got a little sister."

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's go."

"Yeah."

-----------

"They're getting out from the shop, let's go, Yagyuu."

"After I paid for these, Niou-kun. Marui-kun, Jackal-kun and Yanagi-kun are outside, they'll keep an eye on them."

"Che…"

"Ara, are those for your sister?" Yagyuu said when he spotted a necklace in Niou's hand.

"Do you think I would give THIS to my little brother?" Niou said as he gritted his teeth.

"… Point taken."

-----------

"So, where should we go now?" Kumiko asked when they had walked out from the shop.

"I thought you were thinking about going to a street tennis court?"

"Going with Kirihara-kun is kinda fun, so maybe I'll stick around longer."

"R-Really?" Kirihara stuttered.

"… Kirihara-kun? Are you sick? Your face is red…" Kumiko said.

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing. Hey, let's go to a café, my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as thanks for coming with me today. I know a good café, come on."

"W-Wait up Kirihara-kun! Don't leave me behind!"

-----------

"Oh? Isn't that nice? Akaya and Kumiko-chan seemed to have so much fun." Yukimura said to the phone as he brushed Haruko's hair who was sleeping on his lap.

"… How was it?" Sanada said when Yukimura gave him back his phone.

"Akaya and Kumiko-chan are eating cakes in a café now. Yagyuu and Niou had apparently kept an eye on them while disguising as girls in the accessory shop." Yukimura chuckles when he imagined Niou and Yagyuu in a schoolgirl uniform.

"I see."

"They're having fun, it seemed. I'm glad they get along fine."

"… I hope this does not affect Akaya's ability."

"On the contrary, Akaya seemed to work harder because of Kumiko-chan. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so, Yukimura."

-----------

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Kumiko said when they got out from the train station.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me."

"No problem. I had fun. Kirihara-kun really like games, you played a lot at the arcade."

"Games are good for relaxing."

"I like to sketch to relax."

"You really like sketching, don't you?"

"Well, I like drinking tea with ojii-chan on some occasion."

"Tea?"

"Yeah, tea."

"That's pretty traditional…"

"I know, but ojii-chan likes drinking tea."

"Oh. Hey, Kumiko?"

"Yes?"

"… Let's go again together sometimes."

"Eh?"

"S-Sorry, that was uncalled for…"

"It's okay, I don't mind, Kirihara-kun."

"Really? You sure?"

"Sure, let's go again sometimes, if onii-chan let's me, that is. You don't know when will onii-chan suddenly burst into my room and drag me out somewhere."

"Tezuka-san did that?"

"Sometimes."

"Yikes."

"Oh, and thanks a lot for the ribbon, I didn't notice you bought that too."

"My thanks for going with me and picking out a gift for my big sister. It suits you, you know."

"Thanks. I better get back now, it's getting late, see you tomorrow, Kirihara-kun."

"Yeah, see you." Kirihara said as he waved to Kumiko with a big grin on his face.

-----------

"That's the end of it." Yanagi said as he closed his book.

"See you tomorrow then?" Marui said.

"Yeah, we'll see how Akaya acts tomorrow." Niou said.

"Akaya-kun is skipping."

"Really?! Where?! Let me get a picture!" Marui said as he and Niou got their phone out.

"… What are you going to do with it…?" Jackal said catiously.

"… Future blackmail, of course, what else?" Yagyuu and Jackal sigh at their partner's behaviour.

"It's late, we better get back. I have to tell everything to Seiichi."

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow."

"I'm going to get a good night sleep tonight." Niou said.

"Me too." Marui said as he slung his arm around Niou's shoulder.

"…"

* * *

**Read and review will be appreciated, thanks.**

_**Poll taker: 18 people**_

_**Aka-chan = 14 (still topping the poll)  
**_

_**Eiji = 4  
**_

_**Atobe = 4  
**_

_**Echizen = 4  
**_

_**Yukimura = 2  
**_

_**Kintaro = 2  
**_

_**Dan = 1  
**_

**_Aoi Kentaro = 0_  
**

**Next: I'm feeling a little bit lonely without onii-chan... eh? Aoi-kun, Echizen-kun? What are you two doing here?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um... was it nice? I do not own Prince of Tennis, only Kumiko**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -11-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko has been feeling down, hasn't she? She's not as happy as she used to be." Marui said.

"Apparently, Tezuka, had gone away to Germany for treatment, which meant… he won't come back for a while." Yanagi said.

"Oh…"

"Kumiko does look a little bit down, but she still gives her best to help us. Let's respect her for that." Yagyuu said.

"Kumiko is stronger than she seems, let's just support her like how she support us." Jackal said.

"Yeah."

"Fukubucchou! I'm going for more laps!"

"… Yanagi-senpai? How many laps has Kumiko run again…?" Kirihara asked.

"50 laps in total."

"… No." They heard Sanada said.

"…"

"Go wash your face, Kumiko."

"… Yes, right away." Kumiko said as she sighs and walked towards the nearest faucet.

---------------

"… I think I screwed up." Kumiko said as she dried her face with a towel.

"Yep, you did." Kumiko yelped and turn around to see Kirihara leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey, Kirihara-kun."

"You sounded horrible, you know."

"I know, sorry."

"Tezuka-san doesn't want you to cry, right?"

"He already lectured me about it, but I never really had onii-chan left home for so long. I'm used to onii-chan school trips and all that, but going to Germany for treatment, it's so far."

"But hey, you can still call him, right?"

"Yeah, onii-chan told me he'd call home when he had the time."

"Hey, you're crying, you know."

"E-Eh? This is water, Kirihara-kun." Kumiko said as she laughed.

"You already dried your face."

"O-Oh…"

"It's okay to cry once in a while, Kumiko."

"No… in Rikkai there shouldn't be any weakness." Kumiko said as she started to sob.

"We're not in the courts, Kumiko."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kumiko said over and over again as she desperately tried to wipe her tears away. Then Kirihara sighed and patted Kumiko's back, despite the jitters he's having when he watched Kumiko's rather dark mood.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, I was told that when I was little." Kirihara said.

---------------

"Sorry for taking your time, Kirihara-kun… for me to cry like that…"

"Nah, it's alright, at least I got some break from fukubucchou's yelling." Kirihara joked as Kumiko laughed.

"Thanks, Kirihara-kun. You better go back or you're going to be in trouble."

"Y-Yeah… maybe now I should, or fukubucchou will get REALLY mad at me… please spares me the slapping."

"Maybe he'll let you go if I told him that you were with me?"

"N-No! Don't tell him that!"

"… Okay… if you say so, Kirihara-kun."

---------------

"Hey, wanna go home together, Kumiko?"

"Sorry, Kirihara-kun, but I was thinking of going somewhere first."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry about that, I need to be alone."

"Cool off?"

"More like going to a familiar grounds, I kinda like the atmosphere there."

"Oh…"

"See you tomorrow, Kirihara-kun."

"Y-Yeah, see you."

---------------

"Fail on the attempt of escorting her home, Akaya?" Niou said teasingly to the blushing 2nd year.

"S-Shut up, Niou-senpai!"

"You DO know that we were watching when you were trying to console her, right?"

"S-Senpai saw that?!"

"Yep. And of course, Sanada had to postpone his punishment for you when he told him about it, since you suddenly disappeared without notice." Marui said as he popped his gum.

"Che…"

"From what I gathered, she's going to visit Rokakku grounds."

"Rokakku? Aren't they Seigaku's next opponent?"

"How did you know that anyway?"

"She had told me everything she knew about the school grounds she visited when she was elementary. On the day she had entered the club."

"To make it short, she pried it out for you?" Niou said.

"Yes."

"… That's convenient." Jackal said.

"Very convenient, indeed."

---------------

"Rokakku playground, if I remember correctly it was around here…" Then Kumiko saw two girls running inside.

"Ah, it's here, it's here." Kumiko said as she followed the two girls.

"… Isn't that Eiji-kun's voice…? Weird."

---------------

"Even though it was eaten by a 'jiji', it's still 'babaroa'… Pfft." Davide said. Suddenly Kurobane kicked Amane's head and the children laughed at the sight.

"Really! Your jokes are lame, Davide!" Kurobane said as Davide fell face flat on the ground.

"… He'll be cool if he would stop making those jokes…" Tomoka said.

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said. Then Seigaku heard a familiar giggle and saw Kumiko giggling at the fallen Davide.

"E-Excuse me, I didn't mean to laugh." Kumiko said as she kept giggling.

"Kumiko-chan!" Sakuno said when she saw their captain's little sister.

"I knew I recognise the voice from somewhere, so Seigaku is here today, what's the occasion?"

"We met the Rokakku team and we were invited here." Fuji said.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you, Kumi-chan?" Eiji asked.

"I was thinking about playing here for a while, I'm feeling kinda lonely without onii-chan so here I am." Kumiko said embarrassedly.

---------------

"It really is you, Kumiko-chan!" Aoi said excitedly.

"… Don't tell me… Aoi-kun?!" Kumiko said shocked.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"You were at the match the day before right? I'm sorry I didn't recognise you! You're so tall now!" Kumiko said.

"It's okay, I'm happy Kumiko-chan still remember me!"

"So, how've you been doing? You've entered the tennis club?"

"Yep, and I'm the captain now!"

"Congratulations!"

"How about you, Kumiko-chan?"

"I'm in Rikkai now, I'm the manager and sub-player."

"That's great!"

"Not really though." Kumiko and Aoi kept talking on and on before they were interrupted with a dramatic cough.

"Now, Kentarou, don't be impolite and tell your senpai who this cute girl is?" Saeki said as Kentarou laughed embarrassedly.

"My name is Tezuka Kumiko, nice to meet you." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Tezuka?"

"Yeah, she's our captain's little sister."

"Oh, so she's Tezuka's littls sister."

"So you've come here to play, Kumiko-chan?"

"I was thinking of it, but seeing Aoi-kun again and talked about 2 years ago made me a little bit better." Kumiko said as she clasped her hand, oblivious to the red hue that passed Aoi's face. Then she saw the Rokakku seniors gaped and tilted her head.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I didn't know your name yet." Kumiko said as the Rokakku team snapped out from their daze and laughed.

"I'm Saeki Kojirou, an old friend of the Fujis."

"I'm Amane Hikaru, Davide."

"Kurobane Harukaze."

"Marehiko Itsuki. Hey, hey, why are you always smiling? Why do you speak so formally? Why? Why?"

"Eh… um… I was used to it?"

"Why?"

"I don't really know why, but I guess I was used to it…?"

"Eh? Why? Why? Tell me!" Then Kumiko stepped back and hid behind Fuji.

"Your nose is always blowing, it's scaring me!" Kumiko said as he gripped Fuji's jersey tightly.

"Oi, oi, It-chan, don't scare her."

"Saeki-san's right, Itsuki-senpai!" Aoi said.

---------------

"Ne, aren't you the onee-chan that could do acrobatics like that onii-chan could?" a girl said as she pulled on Kumiko's shirt.

"Yep, I can do acrobatics too!"

"I saw you playing here 2 years ago! Can I see your flip again? Please?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Show us!" the children said.

"Sure, no problem!" Kumiko said as she dropped her bag on the ground. Then she bends down.

"Here I go." Kumiko said as she jumped and flip around in the air and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Yay! Amazing!" The children said as they clapped.

"Kumiko-chan could play tennis too, you know." Fuji said.

"Really?" The girls said as they started to crow around Kumiko.

"Kinda…"

"Don't be shy, she won the elementary division for 4 years straight after all." Eiji said as he snickered.

"Are you the famous girl who could beat the boys tennis team? Really?"

"N-No, I don't do that much… I…"

"She did beat the boys who entered the tournament." Another wow and now Kumiko was surrounded with children around her.

"Mou! Syuu nii! Eiji-kun!"

"Maa, Kumi-chan shouldn't be so shy." Eiji teased.

"And being modest for once in a while is good for you." Fuji said as he chuckles when Kumiko finally got out from the crowd with Saeki and Kurobane's help.

"That's not fair!" Fuji and Eiji ran away while Kumiko chased them while swinging her bag around.

---------------

"Kumiko-chan, are you alright?" Sakuno said to the gasping Kumiko.

"Fine… I'm fine… don't worry about me… I'm just fine…" gasped Kumiko.

"You might not sweating, Kumiko-chan, but your gasping!" Tomoka said.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… I blame Syuu nii and Eiji-kun."

"We'll gladly take the blame, right Eiji?"

"Yep!" Then Kumiko gave them a glare and they cracked out laughing.

---------------

"Echizen-kun is having a match with Aoi-kun? Lemme see!" Kumiko said as she struggled from Momoshiro's headlock.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going to get any information on Echizen!"

"I already know about Echizen-kun and Aoi-kun for a while! Now let me go, Momo-senpai!" Kumiko managed to kick Momoshior's shin and leaped away.

"Sorry about that, Momo-senpai!" Kumiko said as she ran towards the court.

"Owowow! I didn't know Kumiko could kick that hard!" Momo whined as he tried to nurse his bruised shin.

"Well… Kumiko's legs are pretty powerful."

"Tell me that before, Fuji-senpai!"

---------------

"Ara, where's Kumiko?"

"Kumiko-san went home already, Fuji-senpai."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to walk her home. It's been a while since I last walk her home." Fuji said disappointedly.

"Fuji… Kumiko's not a little girl…" Inui said.

"She's younger than Yuuta, right? That means she's still a little girl to me."

"Kumiko-chan quickly went home after she had received a phone call." Aoi said.

"Phone call? From who?"

"I think I heard she said 'onii-chan' on the phone, she was pretty excited." Echizen said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's Tezuka, definitely." Ooishi said.

"Tezuka? Calling? That's kinda rare." Saeki said.

"Not with Kumi-chan, it doesn't."

"Eiji's right." Kawamura said.

"Tezuka is a very brotherly type to Kumiko, you see." Fuji said.

"Oh, I see…"

---------------

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?"

"Yes, Kumiko?"

"Onii-chan's gonna be fine, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"If onii-chan says he'll be fine, he'll be fine. Onii-chan is always right."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, well maybe not on tennis matches though."

"Oh?"

"Because we Rikkai are gonna win!"

"Nope, Seigaku will win."

"No! Rikkai will!"

"If you're wrong?"

"Um… um…"

"Treat me ice cream for the week?"

"Um… okay!"

"Deal then?"

"Deal!"

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**Was it nice? I don't know, really...**

**Poll: Aka-chan and Kikumaru got another vote! 19 people had voted!  
**

**Aka-chan: 15**

**Eiji-kun: 5**

**Atobe&Echizen: 4**

**Yukimura&Kintaro: 2**

**Dan: 1**

**Aoi: 0**

**Question for me to you, reviewers, please enlighten me:**

**Why do people sometimes made Aka-chan had a broken family? Tell me?**

**Next: Ah... the match is suspended... Echizen-kun? What are you doing?! You shouldn't challenge fukubucchou!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Done~! I was pretty lazy and busy since we got tests at school yesterday and the day before that XD**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -12-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"We're going to face Seigaku!" Kumiko said as she flails her arms excitedly.

"Miko-yan, please watch where you're swinging your arms." Yagyuu said as he held Kumiko's arm down.

"Sorry."

"Kumiko's getting more unorganized without Tezuka-san around." Kirihara said as he started pulling her cheeks.

"Akaya, stop that already." Jackal said.

"I'm not getting unorganized!" Kumiko protested as she rubbed her red cheeks.

"No, you're not. Akaya is just teasing you." Marui said as he patted her head. Kumiko looked up to the sky and saw some dark clouds floating.

"I hope it's not going to rain… it's getting dark…"

"Don't jinx us… ouch!" Kirihara yelped when Kumiko stepped on his toes.

"Now, now, Akaya, it's not nice to treat a lady that way." Niou teased when Kumiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hurry up." Sanada said from the front.

"Yes!"

----------------

"Did you bring an umbrella, Miko-yan? If you don't, I can lend you mine." Yagyuu said when they sat under the gazebo when it started raining. Apparently, Akaya, Sanada and Yanagi had went somewhere leaving Kumiko with Yagyuu, Niou, Marui and Jackal.

"Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai. But I brought my own, I always brought a small umbrella since onii-chan… or Sei bucchou would remind me to bring one just in case." Kumiko said as she yawned.

"I see, that's good, you wouldn't want to catch a cold in this weather."

"I'm bored…" Kumiko groaned.

"Most likely Yanagi, Sanada and Akaya are going somewhere and bumped into Seigaku."

"I never thought Kirihara-kun could be so heartless…"

"Akaya's not an easy person to read when he's playing, Kumiko."

"I feel so bad… Ann-chan will probably hate me for this…" Kumiko said as she opened her phone.

"Are you calling her again?" Jackal asked when Kumiko started dialling.

"I couldn't help but feel bad… apologizing once doesn't seem enough… I should've told Kirihara-kun to held back…"

"It's not your fault, Kumiko. You shouldn't feel so bad." Marui said as he popped his gum.

"But Ann-chan is my friend… and Tachibana-san as well as everyone at Fudoumine…" Kumiko said sadly.

"You're way too nice, Kumiko." Niou said.

----------------

"Kirihara Akaya…" Ooishi said.

"Fuji Syuusuke, I hope you'll have more endurance at our match." Akaya said.

"You…" growled Kamio. Suddenly, Ann's phone rang as she quickly answered it.

"Hello? Ann's here." She said. Then Ann's face saddened and she turned around from everyone.

"Kumiko-chan… it's not your fault… really, I don't hate you at all…" Kamio heard Ann talked and shook his head.

"Stop it, Kumiko-chan. I don't blame you… nor does nii-chan… it's not your fault. You're welcome anytime if you wanted to visit him, of course." Then Kamio glared at Akaya.

"Whoa, scary." Akaya said.

"You do know that you made your manager sad, didn't you?"

"Really? I thought Kumiko wouldn't feel that bad. She knew how I played better than all of you, after all." Kamio gritted his teeth and glared harder.

"Glaring at me wouldn't do anything, you know."

"Yeah, I'm at the court, I was thinking about recording the match, but with this rain, I don't think it'll go, don't you?" Ann kept trying to coax Kumiko from the way she talked to the phone, as Kamio couldn't help as his fist started to shake violently.

"N-No, you're wrong, Kirihara's not here. Maybe you just heard the rain. Really. Yeah, bye…" Ann-chan closed her phone and then she glared at Rikkai's Ace.

"You're lucky I didn't tell Kumiko-chan that you're here… or else."

"Intimidating, I see. But Kumiko already know me better than you, she just needs to toughen up a little, right? Something like that shouldn't be showed in Rikkai after all, she already knew that." Akaya said. Then he heard Sanada called him and turned his back against them.

"… Without Tezuka, you have no chance of beating us. Even if Tezuka's here, it'll be the same." Sanada said as he disappeared with Akaya. Then Momo started swinging his racket rapidly.

"I couldn't stand those guys! If only Kumiko would just get into Seigaku!"

"… You should let it get to you, if you did, you'll only fall into their game." Ooishi said.

----------------

"You're late, Akaya." Yanagi said.

"I was just checking out my prey."

"… Fuji Syuusuke, is he good enough to play you?" Yanagi said as Kirihara snorted.

"I can only hope so." Then Sanada started rummaging through his bag and picked out his racket.

"Where are you going, Genichirou?"

"I'm going to practice until the official announcement is out. Make sure you woke her up in time." Sanada said when he saw Kumiko sleeping soundly with Yagyuu's jersey draped over her.

"Yes."

----------------

"Mu…?" Kumiko said as she blinked her eyes open. Then she yawned and saw Yagyuu hovering over her.

"Yagyuu-senpai…?"

"Miko-yan, the match is postponed until next week."

"Really?" Kumiko said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Genichirou's not here, I should look for him." Yanagi said.

"No… I will, I need to walk… my feet are freezing." Kumiko said as she stood up and opened her umbrella.

"Be careful. We'll be waiting here."

"Yes…" Kumiko said with a yawn.

"You're going to slip if you kept yawning, Kumiko." Akaya said as Kumiko looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Stop it, Kirihara-kun." Kirihara blinked surprisingly at Kumiko's rather calm tone. She would usually whine or groaned at him for his comment. When Kumiko disappeared in the rain Niou had bonked him on the head.

"Hey, what did you do that for, Niou-senpai?!"

"Kumiko was worried, and you should be glad that she didn't know that you had give a piece of your mind to Seigaku."

"Why should she be worried?"

"She's starting to get scared of you, brat." Kirihara looked dubiously as Niou shook his head.

"You do know that when you played she was sent out to go somewhere either by Yukimura, Sanada or Yanagi, right? But she didn't go anywhere in the semi-finals, where she saw everything, including your match against Tachibana. Kumiko had always held fear for people like that, so you should know that."

"Oh…"

"Kumiko said she wanted to be stronger, but with that fear, she won't go anywhere." Yanagi said.

"You do know that she has been limiting her practice because of the fear she would hurt her wrist again, don't you?" Yagyuu said as Kirihara nodded.

"Then you should know that."

"Yes…"

----------------

"Yanagi-senpai said that fukubucchou will be training… but I couldn't find him anywhere at the nearest court…" Then she heard the sound of ball hitting something and approached it. When she saw the familiar black cap and white cap she was about to call but suddenly someone grabbed her arm. When she turned around, she came face to face with Yamabuki's ex-player.

"A-Akutsu-san!"

"Don't talk."

"Y-Yes!" Kumiko and Akutsu stayed back to see Echizen played Sanada.

"If this keeps up, Echizen-kun couldn't do anything…" Kumiko said.

"He's not your average player… is he?" Akutsu said gesturing to Sanada.

"Fukubucchou is a strong and disciplined person, the only one I knew who could beat him is our captain…" Kumiko said.

"I see."

"Echizen-kun… is he going to be alright…?" Kumiko said when she saw Echizen unable to return Sanada's shots.

"For fukubucchou to win without doing one of his techniques is…" Kumiko turned around only to face the air.

"A-Akutsu-san?" Kumiko looked left and right to look for the grey-haired senior but couldn't found anyone around her.

"Kumiko."

"G-Geni fukubucchou…"

"We're going back. I already know."

"Y-Yes!"

----------------

"Kumiko? Did something happen?"

"Well… not really, the match is postponed."

"Yes, Fuji told me."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Nevermind…"

"… You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, I just got something on my mind…"

"Are you sure you should be talking to the opponent's captain then?"

"Mou, onii-chan!"

"Well, you shouldn't worry, you trust your teammates, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just trust them."

"Okay."

"Good night, Kumiko."

"Night, onii-chan."

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**_Poll:_**

**_Akaya= 15_**

**_Eiji= 6 (+2 for FrenzForever)  
_**

**_Atobe= 4_**

**_Echizen= 4_**

**_Yukimura= 2_**

**_Kintaro= 2_**

**_Dan= 1_**

**_Aoi= 0_**

**Next: Special Training! Hey, why does my phone got so many phone calls from the Hyoutei members...?  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**I want to thank them for reviewing and supporting me in this story:**

_**Different Child**_

_**sweet-lia**_

_**lovelyanimeangel**_

_**AkimotoAyumu**_

_**Mel's Merleawe**_

_**IkuXYori**_

_**kirika o7**_

_**BlueEyedSadist**_

_**i love athrun**_

_**precious92**_

_**Azalie-Kauriu**_

_**FrenzForever**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Done, that was a fast one... maybe it's because I was watching the anime... AGAIN! XD**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -13-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"You should relax your shoulder a bit, Dori-san." Kumiko said as she walked along the line of freshmen.

"Hai!"

"Swing with more power! Weakness is not prohibited!"

"Yes!" Then one of the freshmen walked up to her.

"Tezuka-san, there is someone from Monthly Pro Tennis."

"Thank you, you can get back."

"Excuse me." Kumiko walked away from the group of freshmen and saw Inoue.

"Inoue-san." Kumiko greeted as she bowed.

"Kumiko-san, it's rare to see you alone out here." Inoue said as he bowed.

"I'm currently taking a break, so I decided to see my classmates."

"And I see you like to help around."

"Yes, I don't like staying at one place doing nothing. Where's Shiba-san?"

"Shiba is going to take information about Seigaku."

"I see, are you going to see Rikkai's special training then, Inoue-san?"

"Exactly."

"This way, please." Kumiko said as she led Inoue to the gym. In front of the gym, she saw Sanada leaning against the wall.

"Fukubucchou, Inoue-san from Monthly Pro Tennis is here." Sanada looked up when Kumiko and Inoue walked towards him.

"Thanks. Yanagi was thinking about talking with you after his training."

"I'll be right over after I had finished. Excuse me, fukubucchou." Kumiko said as she bowed and jogged back towards the freshmen she was watching.

-------------

"A-Amazing… so this is Rikkai…" Inoue said astonished when he saw Rikkai's special training. They had 3 ball throwing machine line up, throwing balls in sequence at such speed. But Sanada, Kirihara and Yanagi all could return them easily.

"Kirihara-kun… the 2nd year ace, he returned all of them at the same place… and Sanada-kun looked like he had many arms…" Inoue said.

"Maa, it's not that surprising, is it?" Kumiko said from Inoue's side.

"K-Kumiko-san!"

"Sorry for surprising you, Inoue-san. I got called here, excuse me." Kumiko said as she bowed and walked away. Then Inoue saw Kumiko talking seriously to Yanagi.

"Kumiko-san… is really serious, isn't she?"

"She just wanted to know how Seigaku will face against us in the tournament. Without her brother, it'll be a new thing for her to watch." Sanada said.

"You're right. She had never seen Seigaku play without Tezuka."

"That's why this is interesting to her. Kumiko's true strength lies when she's serious in a match. Even if her tennis play is childish, you can tell when she's serious."

"… I see… that's incredible…" Inoue saw Kumiko nodded towards Yanagi and took her racket.

"It seems like she's going serious this time. Akaya, play with her!" Sanada said.

"Yes~"

"I won't hold back, Kirihara-kun!"

"So will I!"

-------------

"I-Incredible…" Inoue said flabbergasted when he saw Kumiko played against Kirihara.

"This is not yet, Kumiko hasn't took out all her power yet." Yanagi said.

"N-Not yet? But this is…" Inoue said when he saw Kumiko hit a serve with all she got.

"Kumiko might have played for a long time, but her raw power is still uncontrolled." Sanada said.

"One more time, Kirihara-kun!"

"Kumiko! Give me some slack!"

"Not if you want to win against Syuu nii you wouldn't!" Kumiko said.

"But we've played for a while!"

"This is still not enough, get it together!"

"Y-yes!"

"K-Kumiko-san… sounded so strong…"

"For being raised with boys around her all the time, it's not that bad." Yanagi said as he chuckles.

"Kumiko might be a girl, but she is our sub-player and manager. She could tell us if we're slacking off… especially Akaya."

"I had enough!"

"K-Kirihara-kun isn't turning red-eyed, is he?"

"No, this is Kumiko's secret." Yanagi said.

"Kumiko could suppress her opponent's technique on her, but with Akaya, she had miraculously stopped his red-eyed-self when he's playing against her."

"A-Amazing…"

"Game and Match, Kirihara 7 games to 6!"

"S-She's almost in a tie with Kirihara-kun."

"If it's about determination, she won't lose. But looks like she overdid herself." Yanagi said as Kumiko suddenly fell onto the ground with a 'thud'.

"K-Kumiko!"

"Ehehe…"

-------------

"I had a good time scoping Rikkai." Inoue said to Kumiko at the school's gate.

"I see, I hope you had everything you need for, Inoue-san."

"And you seemed to shine as well, Kumiko-san."

"Eh?"

"Your match with Kirihara-kun was a good scope as well. You had never appeared in matches ever since you entered Rikkai, but looks like you're a star on your own in the tennis club."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I had good scope on you as well."

"It's not fair, tell me, Inoue-san!"

"This is a company secret, you should see the next issue of Monthly Pro Tennis."

"I can't wait that long!"

"I can only say this, I'll look forward when you are able to play in the tournament."

"Mou…"

-------------

"I think I need a good long bath at home…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her arms.

"You should've known that you had overdid yourself." Jackal said.

"But it's been a while since I've been so excited…"

"Excited?"

"I don't know, I never really felt like this for a long time… perhaps I was so looking forward on seeing the match, I forgot my limits…" Kumiko said as she looked at her shaky hands.

"You're shaking, Kumiko." Niou said.

"I'm alright, just excited that's all." Kumiko said.

"Oi! Kumiko, play against me this time!" Marui said as he started swinging his racket.

"Kumiko won't be playing, that match was enough for her." Sanada said.

"Eh? I can still play!"

"Do you want to destroy yourself? You pushed yourself too hard on your match against Akaya, you should really watch yourself."

"Y-Yes, fukubucchou…"

"Kumiko, you should really check your phone, it's been ringing for a while." Yanagi said as he gave Kumiko her phone.

"I had been putting it on silent mode since practice, I wonder who would call?"

"The caller's ID was named Atobe-san."

"… Eh? Atobe-san?"

"And the other Hyoutei members." Suddenly Kumiko's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Y-yes? Atobe-san? I'm really sorry, I had put it on silence mode since practice started. Yes, yes, I know, I'm really sorry! Please tell everyone I'm sorry too, I was busy doing some work in the club. Yes, yes, I know!"

"… Hey, why does that Atobe-san always call Kumiko?" Kirihara whined.

"What? Jealous?"

"No! But he calls her on regular basis now ever since Tezuka-san had gone away to Germany."

"It's like he's looking over her in place of Tezuka. Kumiko's a type of someone who would be everyone's little sister easily, especially how she had tell Atobe how she couldn't forgive him right in front of him. No girls had been able to deny Atobe, right?"

"But Kumiko's not like other girls!"

"And that is what a boy who is in love's answer would be." Akaya blushed beet red as he muttered a curse under his breath while Niou started snickering.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'll take care of myself. Yes, Atobe-san, yes…" Kumiko replied as she yawned.

"Looks like the match's weight is getting to her."

"No… I'm just tired from playing a match, I pushed myself over the limits apparently… yes, I'll take a long rest, yes, yes… I will. Yes, I have it, I'll brew one, yes… thank you, Atobe-san." Kumiko said as she finally closed her phone.

"Hyoutei's Atobe? What did he told you?"

"Just telling me how I shouldn't work myself past my limits, he knew how tired I could be if I overdid myself. And told me to brew some red tea, to take a good long rest… and to take a good warm bath to relax…" Kumiko said as she yawned again.

"… Now that's what a nanny should say…" Kirihara said as he made a disgusted face.

"Atobe-san's just worried, that's all. I'm grateful for that. And apparently, onii-chan is rubbing on him, something like that. No one would ever tell me something like that other than onii-chan, Syuu nii and bucchou."

"Another brother in the list?" Yagyuu said.

"Perhaps." Kumiko said as she chuckles.

"But you'll still side with us, right? Right?" Kirihara said.

"Of course I will! Rikkai is the team I'm in, after all. And everyone is like my 2nd family."

"Kumiko!" Marui said as he glomped on Kumiko followed by Kirihara and Niou.

"… Can't breath!... Help…!"

"Marui, Niou, Akaya, 20 laps!"

"… Yes…" They sulked as they started their assigned lap/punishment.

"You should return home, Kumiko. Practice is over."

"Yes…"

"And have a good rest, we can't have our manager suddenly collapse between the matches, can we?" Yagyuu said as he patted her head.

"Yes… I'll get a good sleep tonight… maybe I should overslept tomorrow…"

"That is unacceptable." Sanada said as Kumiko grinned nervously.

"Yes…" Kumiko then took her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be going now, excuse me."

"Be careful."

"I will, good day."

-------------

"Echizen played a match against Atobe-san; Inui-senpai against Hiyoshi-san; Gakuto-san against Momo-senpai; both Ooishi-senpai and Shishido-san retires; Kawamura-senpai against Ootori-san, the former forfeited because of injury; Eiji-kun against Kabaji-san; Syuu nii against Oshitari-san." Kumiko said as she wrote in her notebook.

"Looks like Seigaku's special training was fun as well, so many things happened." Kumiko heard her phone rang and answered it.

"Onii-chan? Yes, I'm just writing something first. I'm going to bed after this."

"Yes, Atobe-san had told me all about it. He told me to get a good rest too. Oh, he told you? Yeah, red tea and a good bath, all check. All that's left is a good long rest. Yes, I'll be careful next time."

"You work hard too, onii-chan. I'm looking forward to the matches you play when you're fully recovered. Yes, I'll probably play with you. Yes, I remember the ice cream… yes, I'll be careful."

"Good night onii-chan, have a good day. Love you." Kumiko said as she closed her phone and jumped onto her bed.

"… The final is coming, bucchou… do your best too…" Kumiko said as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**Read and Review!!! XDDDDD (I'm in hyper mode, I got so many reviews I'm so happy everyone like my stories!) X33333333**

***ehem* pardon me for my rudeness, let's continue**

**_Poll: 21 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 15 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 7 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one XD)  
_**

**_Atobe = 5 (he's getting popular .)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 2_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**

**Next: Final Commence! Go Marui-senpai! Jackal-senpai!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who would've thought it'll go this far... whoa... I got plenty of reviews and I couldn't help but look over and over again!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own Kumiko, thank you!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -14-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Kumiko, you're rather quiet today." Niou said.

"… Got a good lecture from Atobe-san this morning… I was so refreshed before and now I became a little bit sleepy." Kumiko said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lecture?"

"On how I should be more aware of my own health, how I shouldn't play too hard, and that he'll be hoping for bucchou's operation as well."

"… That was unexpected…"

"Right? I was so startled when Atobe-san suddenly called this morning right before I went out as well…"

"Go wash your face before the match." Sanada said.

"I will."

"Hey, race ya." Kirihara said as he sprinted forward.

"Kirihara-kun! You're going to pull a muscle if you sprint like that!" Kumiko said as she followed Kirihara.

"There they go… hm?" Yagyuu spotted something on the ground and picked it up.

"What is it, Yagyuu?" Niou said.

"Miko-yan dropped something." Yagyuu said as he picked up a handkerchief.

"Hey, there's something red on it." Marui said.

"… It looks like it's dry blood." Yanagi said.

"D-Dry blood?! Kumiko's?!"

"Most probably… perhaps it was from her old head injury. If I remember correctly, something had pushed her and her head hit the wall… perhaps this is a reminder for her… that the world isn't as nice as she thought it is."

"Kumiko…"

"Kumiko's trying her hardest for us and Seiichi, we should do the same don't you think?"

"Yeah." Jackal said.

-----------

"Senpai, you're slow!" Kirihara said. Suddenly Kumiko hit Kirihara's head with a paper fan.

"You're the one who's running, Kirihara-kun!"

"But that was warm up!"

"Don't blame me if you pull your muscle."

"Yeah, right, like I ever will."

"Do you want me to?"

"No! Forgive me!"

"… Will both of you ever grew up already?" Niou said.

"Blame Kirihara-kun."

"Hey! Why me!"

-----------

"That's weird, Kaido-senpai and Momo-senpai aren't here yet." Kumiko said as she peered through Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Wanna see, Kumiko? Do you want a piggyback?" Niou said.

"No thank you, Niou-senpai. Who's first?"

"Marui-Jackal pair."

"Marui-senpai's cake, do you think he'll ever got fat…?" Kumiko asked.

"A cake followed with a game? I don't think so."

"But I thought playing a game after eating is bad…"

"Not for Marui, his digestion system is different, I'm guessing." Niou said.

"I guess so…"

"Were you talking about me?" Marui said as he glared at Niou and Kumiko.

"Nope."

-----------

"Ah, there they are… we can begin the match then?"

"Not really, Marui and Jackal is still doing their stuff." Niou said.

"Mou, Marui-senpai is still eating his cakes and Jackal-senpai is still shaving his head… will he ever stop shaving? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well, it's their habit, you couldn't do anything, Miko-yan."

"That's true… Let's see, strawberry cheesecake this time."

"He really likes his strawberry cheesecake."

"It was good, I once ask him to tell me how to do it, so I could at least know how to make one. Maybe I'll make one for Valentine's Day, it seems nice to eat together."

"Valentine's Day still far, Miko-yan."

"But looking at cakes reminds me of it, I used to bake heart-shaped cookies at home and give it to onii-chan."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I see, that's interesting, do you mind giving my little sister some lesson then?"

"Yagyuu-senpai's little sister, you mean?" Kumiko said. The Yagyuu in front of her laughed and patted her head.

"Quite the observation as always."

"Don't you think you should change later than now, Niou-senpai?"

"Well, changing now wouldn't make them suspicious on anything, right?"

"That's true…"

"Niou-kun, did she found out already?"

"Yeah, Yagyuu. We were talking about valentine cookies. You said you had wanted to ask her to teach your little sister, right?"

"That's true, she's been eager about baking, I don't know how she got so eager so suddenly about cookies and cakes, do you mind, Miko-yan?"

"I don't mind, just tell me when she wanted me to teach her." The real Yagyuu then patted Kumiko on the head.

"I'll make sure she knows then."

"Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, you better get back acting or it's going to get ruined."

"Right, right. Of course."

-----------

"Go Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai!"

"Oi, Miko-yan, stop that already. We had a cheerleading team and we didn't need you to become one." Yagyuu=Niou said.

"Sorry, I was excited."

"You left your sketchbook behind." Niou=Yagyuu said.

"I already know the outcome if this keeps happening. So it's better to watch then waste papers."

"You finally came to your logic." Yagyuu=Niou said.

"Hey, what does that mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kumiko then puffed her cheeks and looked back towards the courts.

"Now, now, both of you." Yanagi said.

"Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai are ganging up on me!"

"After all, you're the youngest, that means you were meant to be teased." Yagyuu=Niou said as he ruffled her hair and Kumiko tried to swat his hand away.

-----------

"There it is! Marui-senpai's Tsunawatari!"

"Well, that took some time." Kirihara said.

"Marui-senpai likes to take some time…" Kumiko said as she munched on a cookie.

"Ah! Kumiko! Where did you get that!"

"I brought my own share. Why?"

"Um… can I have one?"

"No. Kirihara-kun already had enough. You should prepare yourself for a match."

"Now that's mean…"

"I like watching something while eating cookies, it'll drive the nervous feelings away."

"You're nervous?"

"No, just anticipating something, Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai is an unexpected pair when they think together. Might be some surprises in the end, but I'm sure Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai got something in their sleeves."

"Of course they will." Kirihara said as he swipe a cookie from Kumiko's bag.

"I saw that."

"…"

-----------

"Jackal-senpai hit a Boomerang Snake? That's amazing!"

"That guy looks like he's frozen on his feet."

"Kaido-senpai must be shocked… Boomerang Snake is his pride after all."

"Don't you feel sorry?"

"I'm not sorry, Kaido-senpai shouldn't be surprised. In this world, there are still people who are stronger than us… and everyday it'll change, it'll flow like the water… and it changes like the course of the wind, everything is unexpected, that's why we shouldn't let our guard down."

"I'm beginning to miss those lectures."

"It's not a lecture, Kirihara-kun."

"It sounded like it." Then Kumiko throw a ball at him and Kirihara fell from the seat.

"Now, now… you're going to embarrass us."

"Kirihara-kun is making fun of me…"

"Both of you, be quiet." Sanada said.

"Yes, fukubucchou…" Kumiko and Kirihara said as they sank into their seats.

"Your fault, Kumiko."

"No, it's your fault, Kirihara-kun."

"Both of you please be quiet or Genichirou will surely lock both of you together in the club room." Yanagi said.

"… Yes…"

-----------

"We won! 6 games to 1! And Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai didn't even pull off their power wrists!"

"Everyone, take off all of your power wrists, I want you to play full-power from the beginning!" Kumiko then saw Niou still had his power wrists on and tilted her head.

"Niou, didn't you hear what I say?"

"… I'll take them off whenever I want." Kumiko then shook her head and took 2 towels and 2 water bottles.

"That's Niou-senpai for you… here, Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai." Kumiko said as she offered the towels and water bottles to Jackal and Marui.

"Thanks, Kumiko." Jackal said as he took the towel and draped it over his head.

"It was a great match."

"Thanks, got any cakes left?"

"You still have yours Marui-senpai."

"I'm thinking about eating a new one after the match."

"Lucky I brought my own cake." Kumiko said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Hey! That's not fair! You didn't let me have it before!"

"Kirihara-kun, you were asking for my cookies, not the cake. I only have one batch of cookies left and I wanted to eat it."

"… Oh…"

"You can have some though… I won't guarantee anything if your stomach hurts."

"I'll have a little then, if you excuse me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Akaya…" Yanagi said.

"Y-Yanagi-senpai."

"Kumiko was right, you haven't play your game yet, you shouldn't eat something so sweet before a match."

"Che…"

"Itadakimasu!" Marui said as he munched the cake eagerly.

"Marui-senpai… you're going to dirty your uniform."

"Don't mind me, I'm in heaven!"

* * *

**Read and Review please~!**

**QUESTION: DO YOU LIKE AKA-CHAN BETTER WITH A BROKEN FAMILY OR HAPPY FAMILY?? (sorry for the caps, I need someone to play attention to them)**

**Next: Unexpected for Seigaku! Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai had changed!**

**_Poll: 21 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 15 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 7 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one XD)  
_**

**_Atobe = 5 (he's getting popular .)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 2_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm getting nervous...**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis (only Kumiko)**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -15-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"It's Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai's turn." Kumiko said as she came back with a can of drink.

"You dare to go away and buy a drink?"

"I'm thirsty, Kirihara-kun. Lucky the vending machine is not far."

"Che." Kirihara scowled when Kumiko gulped the rest of the drink and put it in the rubbish bin. Then Kumiko sat back at the bench and whistled.

"You seem happy today, Kumiko." Yanagi said.

"Not really, I was nervous today…"

"So that's why you decided to run back and forth. After all, today is Seiichi's surgery."

"Yeah…"

"Cakes?"

"No thanks, Marui-senpai… I had enough already."

--------------

"Laser Beam."

"Whoa, they could hit it back already? Ooishi-senpai and Eiji-kun are amazing." Kumiko said as she clapped her hands.

"They're celebrating too early though." Akaya said.

"Maybe you're right, Kirihara-kun."

"After all… even if you can see the shots… it doesn't mean that you can hit it, right? Yagyuu-senpai." Akaya said as 'Niou' hit a laser beam.

--------------

"W-Why did Niou hit the laser beam?" Kawamura said.

"I guess the real Laser Beam really is faster, right? Yagyuu." The real Niou said.

"T-There are 2 Yagyuus in the court?!"

"No… the one who's been hitting the Laser Beam up until now… is Niou…" Inui said as he looked up from his notebook.

"W-What?!" Everyone in Seigaku gaped towards the courts where the real Yagyuu started straightening his hair while Niou ruffled his hair while handing Yagyuu's glasses back to him.

"He really is… the trickster on the court…"

"Go Yagyuu-senpai! Niou-senpai!" The regulars looked towards the cheering Kumiko and Inui looked back towards his notebook.

"Don't tell me… they've changed ever since they came here to the court?"

"B-But that's impossible!"

"There's a reason why Niou is called a 'trickster' on court…"

"I-Is that why the Rikkai team doesn't seem to be worried at all?!"

"It's more like one of them already knew from the start…"

"What?!"

"Look at Kumiko… she looks even more excited now… it's possible that her great eyesight is one of Rikkai's main weapon, if she was allowed to play in this tournament it might be the end of us… her power and tennis style is similar to Tezuka's… even if he's not recovered yet."

"T-That's scary…"

"Kumiko, you could say, is a perfect type of manager, she could see through everything… especially after she had seen a lots of matches with her own eyes…"

--------------

"I wonder where did they coloured their hair?" Kumiko wondered.

"Probably from this morning." Yanagi said.

"I don't think Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai's parents would like it when suddenly they change appearance."

"This is their doubles style, you can't say anything against it, right?"

"True."

"Kumiko, after this, you'll go to the hospital first." Sanada said.

"E-Eh?"

"It's probably the best way, Seiichi might have gotten too lonely."

"Is it really okay? I thought I was told to record everything…"

"This is an exception. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll go right away after this match, fukubucchou, Yanagi-senpai."

"And tell Seiichi we'll be there as soon as the match finished."

"Right, I will."

--------------

"Last check up!" Kumiko said as she lifted her fist aid kit.

"No! No! No!" Kirihara said as he backed up towards Yanagi.

"Come on, Kirihara-kun! I need to know if you're alright!"

"No! No check ups!"

"I'm not going to inject anything! I'm just going to check your heartbeat!"

"No! No! No!"

"And your face is so red, I need to check on you!"

"No! I said NO!"

"Leave him be, Kumiko. We don't want our ace to hyperventilate." Yanagi said.

"Fine, if you say so, Yanagi-senpai. But I wonder if Ooishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai lost some blood? They look so pale all of a sudden."

"They're shocked of Niou and Yagyuu's impersonation."

"Is it that shocking?"

"For them maybe."

"No one has exactly managed to drive Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai's disguise out if I remember correctly."

"Yes, that's correct."

"This is going to be fun."

"If my data serves me right, it'll be." Yanagi said as Kumiko started humming.

"You should do something if you don't want to be nervous, Kumiko."

"I couldn't think of anything else, I couldn't sketch right if I'm nervous." Kumiko said as she laughed embarrassedly.

"It's going to end soon. You better pack up."

"Yes…"

--------------

"Game and Match! Niou-Yagyuu pair! 6 games to 4!"

"Yay! Another win!" Kumiko said as she clapped.

"Kumiko! I need a towel!" Niou said.

"Coming~!" Kumiko said as she grabbed another pair of towels and water bottles.

"You've packed? Where are you going, Miko-yan?"

"Geni fukubucchou and Yanagi-senpai told me to go to the hospital first."

"I see."

"Just one more win and we'll secure our 3rd consecutive wins!"

"That's the spirit, you don't want to go to Yukimura with all those jitters do you?"

"Yeah, or else Sei bucchou will make my hair full of static electricity again."

"That hurts you know, really." Kirihara said as he rubbed his hand.

"I didn't know Sei bucchou would go that far…"

"Well, you got fluffy hair, who wouldn't be tempted?" Niou said as he ruffled Kumiko's hair.

"Niou-senpai! Stop it!"

--------------

"Kumiko, it's time to go." Yanagi said.

"Okay then, I'll be going. Yanagi-senpai will go and win the match!"

"Of course. Tell Seiichi we'll be there soon. Be careful."

"I will. Me and Sei bucchou will be waiting."

"Go along now."

"Bye, everyone!" Kumiko said as she ran out from the courts.

--------------

"Where is Kumi-chan going, nya?"

"Looks like she is in a hurry."

"Maybe she's running an errand?"

"Yeah, right…"

"Or maybe she was told to go somewhere."

"That might be true."

"But Kumiko-san has been feeling nervous ever since she stepped into the court."

"Perhaps something happened."

"Or maybe she lost something."

"More like it."

--------------

"Everyone will make it… then bucchou's operation will surely go well." Kumiko said to herself as she knocked on one of the ward's door.

"Come in." She heard the familiar voice of her bucchou and quickly opened the door.

"Sei bucchou!" Kumiko saw her sick captain on the bed and quickly sat on one of the seats.

"Kumiko-chan, how did you get here?"

"Geni fukubucchou and Yanagi-senpai told me to come here first. We've won both of our matches!"

"That's great, whose turn is it now?"

"Yanagi-senpai is playing against Inui-senpai!"

"I see."

"Geni fukubucchou and Yanagi-senpai told me that they'd be here soon. And I'm sure they'll bring the medal for bucchou too!"

"That's nice." Yukimura said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"Onii-chan is working hard too, so Sei bucchou should work hard too."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Atobe-san give his best, he said."

"He did?"

"Yep, he lectured me this morning before I stepped out from the house. Yesterday he gave me a lecture too for pushing myself too hard."

"You should really take care of yourself."

"I was so excited I forgot my limit, it's fun."

"Who did you play against?"

"Kirihara-kun."

"Akaya? How did it go?"

"We got a tie-brake, then Kirihara-kun won. After that I fell down." Kumiko said. Then Yukimura ruffled her hair.

"You really are a naughty little girl. You always tried to make everyone worry, do you? You should be guilty for that, young lady."

"Hey! That's not fair! You're going to make my hair stand again, bucchou!"

"But you looks like a kitten when all your hair stand up, it think it's cute." Yukimura said as he kept ruffling her head.

'… _Have I heard that before? Did onii-chan say that once to me?'_ Kumiko thought as she tried to swat the hand away from her head.

"Well then, what should we play?"

"Are bucchou even allowed to play?"

"Don't even think that I shouldn't move an inch young lady or you're going to get it."

"Yes, yes."

"How about a game of cards? Haru-chan brought cards over yesterday."

"Okay."

* * *

**Read and Review please~!**

**All of you notice that I used the matches from the manga? It's because I like the manga version of RikkaiVSSeigaku better than the anime (Yagyuu and Niou were so cool changing into each other)  
**

**QUESTION: DO YOU LIKE AKA-CHAN BETTER WITH A BROKEN FAMILY OR HAPPY FAMILY?? (still the same question XD)**

**Next: Sei bucchou is getting into the operation room... fukubucchou, hurry!**

Newsletter:

**I'm having a piano exam next week... I'm getting REALLY NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wish me luck guys... I hope I'll pass, I got such bad voice... AAAAAAAA *hyperventilating*  
**

**_Poll: 21 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 15 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 7 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one XD)  
_**

**_Atobe = 5 (he's getting popular .)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 2_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaaack~~~ I missed this place! I missed this place A LOT!**

**Now, let's continue the story! Chapter 16 is here!**

**I only own Tezuka Kumiko! XD**

**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -16-**

**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**

Kumiko was staring to her notebook, she usually wrote the scores there. Rikkai had always won easily, but facing Seigaku proved to be much longer… much, much longer.

'Well, this is Seigaku… they always found a way' Kumiko thought as she scribbled the scores of the matches after she had left the courts.

Jackal-Marui-senpai VS Kaido-Momo-senpai **W (6-1)**

Yagyuu-Niou-senpai VS Eiji-Ooishi-senpai **W (6-4)**

Yanagi-senpai VS Inui-senpai **L (6-7 {29-31})**

Kirihara-kun VS Syuu nii **L (5-7)**

Geni fukubucchou VS Echizen-kun

Kumiko silently prayed that Sanada would quickly come, announcing their win, but seeing that his opponent is Echizen… maybe she should wait some more.

"Kumiko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just trying to be busy, Kirihara-kun."

"Don't worry, fukubucchou will be right back and won!"

"Yeah, you're right." Kumiko said as she closed her notebook. Then Kumiko stood up and walked away.

"Toilet?" Niou teased as Kumiko stuck out her tongue at him and trotted away.

-----------

Kumiko washed her face in the toilet and looked at her reflection at the mirror.

"… Fukubucchou will surely win this. I just have to believe in him. And I have to believe in Sei bucchou as well. Sei bucchou will be just fine and then he'll come back and play tennis again." Kumiko said. Kumiko then looked at her pocket and blinked.

"… Oops… I forgot to bring a towel…"

-----------

"When will fukubucchou get back already?" Kirihara groaned when Kumiko dried her face.

"I… don't… know." Muffled Kumiko.

"Now, now. Don't be so impatient, Akaya." Yanagi said.

"But bucchou's operation is going to start soon!"

"Maybe Seigaku's Echizen amuses him."

"… Nevermind me asking then." Kirihara pouted as Yukimura giggled.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Sanada will be with us anyway." Yukimura said as Kumiko folded Sanada's jersey neatly on the bed.

"Yeah. Kirihara-kun's just worried about fukubucchou, that's all." Kumiko said.

"Why would I worry about fukubucchou?! He can take care of himself! After all, he's the one with the slapping!" Kirihara said as he caught Kumiko in a headlock.

"K-Kirihara-kun!"

"Now, now, Akaya, don't start bullying poor Kumiko." Niou said.

"Che!"

"Maa, thanks for coming here, everyone." Yukimura said.

"Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you to come back, bucchou!" Kumiko said.

"And then I'll take you on!" Akaya said as Kumiko pulled out her paper fan from her bag and slapped Kirihara on the head.

"Kirihara-kun! That's not nice!"

"Sorry…"

-----------

"Ne ne ne, bucchou! Do your best, okay?" Kumiko said as they followed Yukimura when he was delivered into the operation room.

"Of course. Sanada is still not here?"

"No, but he'll be here soon. I'm sure of it." Yanagi said.

"I'll be going now…" Yukimura said.

"Do your best, bucchou! We'll be waiting back at the courts!" Akaya said as Yukimura smiled and closed his eyes when he entered the operation room.

"Miko-yan, it's not a good time to let yourself out right now…" Yagyuu said as he placed his hand on Kumiko's as she sobbed.

"S-Sorry…" Kumiko sobbed as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Do you want to call Tezuka?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can, after all, little Kumiko always go to big brother Tezuka when she's sad, right?" Marui cooed as Kumiko pouted.

"Don't show us that face, now go before you started flooding in the hospital." Kumiko made a face at Marui and ran towards the telephone.

"You know Kumiko doesn't like to be teased, Marui." Jackal said.

"Shut up and keep hearing the match!" Marui said.

-----------

"Has the operation started?" Tezuka said.

"Yeah, it just started." Kumiko croaked from the other side.

"You know you shouldn't cry like that."

"B-But…"

"I know, you never exactly seen someone went into the operation room with a little hope, right?"

"Yes…"

"Just believe in him, you're the best in doing that." Tezuka smiles when Kumiko started ranting at him for teasing her.

"I'm fine over here, don't worry. I promise I'll be back for the Nationals."

"Really? Promise promise?" Tezuka chuckles, he could just imagine Kumiko's eyes sparkling when she said it.

"Yes, double promise."

"Yay!"

"No yelling at the hospital." Tezuka chided.

"I'm not yelling."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Now you do."

"… It's all your fault, nii-chan."

"Sure, blame me for all of your doing."

"Mou…" Tezuka laughed at Kumiko's defeated tone.

"When will you ever get to defeat me?"

"Someday! I just hope it'll be soon."

"Finish telling me your story?"

"Hmm… fukubucchou is still playing a match against Echizen-kun, Kirihara-kun is getting impatient, that all of it."

"Remember the bet you made with me?" Tezuka teased.

"Yes, yes… ice cream."

"We're in a tie now, this is the deciding match."

"Yes, yes."

"Now shoo, you better get back to your senpai."

"Yes… have a nice day, nii-chan."

"You too." Tezuka said as he closed the phone.

"You seemed to be having fun. Your sister called again? This one seemed pretty serious."

"His captain is undergoing surgery at this moment, doctor."

"Surgery? What happened?"

"From what she told me, it was called Guillian-Barre Syndrome."

"Oh… that's bad. Usually the operation got little chance…"

"But his team still believes in him."

"Your sister doesn't go to the same school as you? That's too bad."

"She was hoping to play an official match against me, and she likes new challenges."

"That's nice. Not all girls are like that, it must be a bit troublesome."

"She likes to get lost, but she somehow always ended up in a school that has a well known tennis club, I wonder how she always does that."

"Perhaps it's what they called sixth sense? Your sister definitely got one for good challengers."

"I think so too, doctor."

"She doesn't seem to be troubled, going to a different school than you."

"She knew the tennis club, so I don't have to worry about her. I knew some of them as well."

"That's great."

"She went to the boys' tennis club."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"But sometimes she just never stops to worry me, she was liked by everyone in her grade, but some of her seniors don't really like her for her talent in tennis…"

"I guess some people are like that, did she get hurt?"

"Few times, but she's getting to realize that the world isn't as nice and heavenly as she thinks."

"It's what you called growing-up, Tezuka-kun."

"Yes…"

"But hearing how you always teased her on phone, I'm sure you're a doting brother."

"…"

"I guess I'm right. And your sister clearly adores you more than anyone in the world."

"I know."

"And I think it made you the happiest brother in the world. It's rare to see siblings like you two getting along so well."

"Oh…"

"It'll be trouble when she reached maturity, lots of boys must have liked her already. Being all cheery and sweet usually gets more attention. But since you knew some of her tennis seniors, I'm sure they themselves are protecting her in their own way." The doctor laughed.

"Maybe I should put that in mind."

"No you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. You're definitely a doting brother, I knew it from your tone, Tezuka-kun."

"…"

'… _She's stubborn.'_ Tezuka thought as he went back to his room to read.

-----------

"Finish talking with Tezuka? That took quite a while."

"Onii-chan mentioned the bet I made with him."

"Oh? About what?"

"That I'd buy him ice cream for a week if we lose." Then the hall fall into silence before Niou cracked up first, trying to hold himself together followed with everyone (except for Yagyuu and Yanagi and Jackal).

"Don't laugh!" Niou snorted and patted Kumiko's head.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just shocking, that's all." Niou said as Kumiko's face reddened a bit out of embarrassment.

"Hmph!" Kumiko humped and dropped onto the floor.

-----------

"Mou… it's evening already…" Kumiko said as she gripped her shorts tightly.

"Be patient, Kumiko. Seiichi is doing his best."

"I know, but I'm worried about fukubucchou… he's not here yet…" Then Kumiko heard something clicking and silence fall upon them.

"J-Jackal-senpai, how the match?" Kirihara asked. Then they all saw Jackal got a sad look in his eyes and Kumiko felt like she wanted to scream.

"It was 5 games to 7."

"Damn it!" Kirihara said as he hit the wall.

"Don't think too shortly about it, Akaya. Seiichi is still working hard." Yanagi said as he placed a hand on Akaya's shoulder.

"You too, Miko-yan. Yukimura-kun will be just fine." Yagyuu said to the horror-stricken Kumiko whose hands are gripping Yagyuu's jersey tightly as if her life depends on it. Kumiko then gripped Yagyuu's jersey tighter until her knuckles turned white and nodded.

"Un…"

"Now we'll have to patiently wait for Sanada and hoped that Yukimura won't stop doing his best." Jackal said.

"You're right, Jackal-senpai." Kumiko said as a tear leaked out from her eye.

"Now now, both of you calm down for now and it'll be alright." Kumiko and Akaya sat side by side, looking at the ground, silently praying for the well-being of their captain. Akaya placed his hand on Kumiko's and held it tight as Kumiko's hand started to shake.

"Rikkai will get back, right Kirihara-kun?" choked Kumiko.

"Yeah, bucchou will come back and we'll get our 3rd win and the Nationals." Akaya said as he held Kumiko's hand tighter when Kumiko rested her forehead and Akaya's shoulder.

* * *

**Read and Review!!!!**

**I hope my sense hasn't been getting worse. I miss typing!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Thanks for supporting me in my exam! Now all I had to do is hope that I pass! (My sight-reading was a mess... and I couldn't get used to the piano since it was lighter than mine...)**

**Well for info: The Rikkai match was according to the manga while next story is going back to the anime X3, sorry for confusing all of you  
**

**Next: Junior Selection Camp? How did I get this invitation? I didn't want to, maybe I should refuse this...**

**_Poll: 22 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 15 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 8 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one)  
_**

**_Atobe = 6 (Looks like Atobe got hope XD)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 2_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -17-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Now then, since everyone knew how the training will go, we have staff to help us. Our own chef, trainer, referee and nurse; they'll be looking after your meal and injuries. And these are the ones who volunteered to help." Ryuuzaki said. Katsuo, Horio, Kachiro, Tomoka, Sakuno, Ann and Kumiko were there.

"K-Kumiko! Why are you here?" Kirihara said flabbergasted.

"At first I was invited as a member, but if I think about it, I'll be the only girl so I don't feel comfortable… I refused the invitation, but bucchou told me that it'd be a great experience to see the chosen players from different schools play… so… I was told to go as a volunteer…"

"That's just like Seiichi." Yanagi said.

"But it'll be fun if you came too, Kumiko! You never really mind about being the only girl in a team."

"But I felt like I'm being a nuisance if I entered this camp." Kumiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well then, Kumiko here will be a volunteer player and manager, you can request her to have a match with you anytime." Ryuuzaki said.

"E-Eh?!"

"You don't mind, do you, Hanamura-sensei? Sakaki-kun?" Ryuuzaki said to the other coaches.

"No, not at all, I was thinking at the same line, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Kumiko-san is a very well developed player and I'm sure if she played a match with everyone she would be a great help." Hanamura said.

"B-But I…"

"I agree with both Ryuuzaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei." Sakaki said. Then Ann pulled out a tennis racket from your back.

"What a coincidence, you brought your racket as well, Kumiko-chan!" Everyone laughed at Kumiko's reddened face as she started fidgeting.

"I-I was thinking I could at least practice my tennis… I'm not exactly comfortable not doing warm-ups…"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, Kumiko-chan." Ann said as she slapped Kumiko's back.

"W-Well then… please go easy on me!" Kumiko said as she bowed as her face reddens more and more.

"You should be the one going easy on us!" Sengoku said.

"M-Mou…"

---------------

"At least I'm going to sleep together with Ann-chan…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was once forced to go to a camp with the team, and Yanagi-senpai had placed me in the same room as Kirihara-kun."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, then Kirihara-kun spazzed out and I had to move in with bucchou…"

"Your bucchou got a little sister, right?"

"I don't mind sleeping in the same room as bucchou… but my hair will always be a mess through the whole camp…"

"Oh… the one you told me? About Yukimura-san likes to ruffle your hair?"

"Yeah… my hair stood up."

"Sounds like fun, you got fluffy hair. I'm sure even Tezuka-san couldn't resist."

"They even told me it' cute…" Kumiko mumbles as Ann fell onto the bed laughing. Then they heard someone knocking on the door. Kumiko leaped off the bed and quickly opened it.

"Yanagi-senpai!" Yanagi stood outside the room while holding a clipboard Kumiko's familiar with.

"Looks like I was right to bring this with me." Yanagi said as he handed the clipboard to Kumiko.

"Thanks, Yanagi-senpai."

"Looks like your couldn't have a holiday, could you?"

"I think so."

"You should avoid Akaya for a while, I'm sure he'd be the one who would come and challenge your first."

"But haven't we practiced every time?"

"It's more like he wanted to show off."

"I'll remember it, thanks you, Yanagi-senpai." Kumiko said as Yanagi patted his head.

"Be careful, you wouldn't know what might happen in this camp. Wouldn't want it to end like last time, do you?" Kumiko shivered as she shook her head vigorously.

"Well then, I'll take my leave, the group is gathering."

"Um, who is in which groups, Yanagi-senpai?"

"I had placed all the papers in your clipboard. Hanamura-sensei, Ryuuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei had all agreed to let you look after the groups and collect information to help them choose the members."

"I see…"

"Just do what you used to do."

"I'll do my best." Kumiko said as Yanagi closed the door.

"I envy you, Kumiko-chan. Everyone kind of expecting you to do something to help them."

"I'm used to it… but I don't mind. I like helping people."

"Typical Kumiko-chan."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's start helping!"

"Yeah!"

---------------

"I'm curious though, Kumiko-chan." Ann said as they moved some boxes of towels and water bottles.

"About what?" Kumiko said with her clipboard placed on the box she's carrying.

"About what Yanagi-san said about 'last time'."

"Oh, we had a courage test on our last camp I'm in."

"Scaring people and stuff?"

"Yes, I was paired with Kirihara-kun. I screamed, I felt sorry for Kirihara-kun, he got quite a headache…"

"Why do you always have to be paired with him?" Even though Ann was asking, Kumiko could saw the irritated feeling in her eyes.

"Kirihara-kun's not a bad person… but he changes when he plays on court, that's all."

"But still… it's unforgivable for what he did to onii-chan." Ann said.

"I know, but Kirihara-kun changed now, you'll see."

"I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes… oh, and what about your other senpais in the camp? Were they scared?"

"Well… Yagyuu-senpai couldn't move and had to be carried by Niou-senpai. Marui-senpai jumped on Jackal-senpai's back. Sei bucchou, Geni fukubucchou and Yagyuu-senpai were doing the ghosts… and I think Kirihara-kun pulled my hand and ran with me."

"Wow… the 3 Kings sure are scary."

"Yes they are… Yagyuu-senpai and Geni fukubucchou are the scariest ghosts you could ever had… and Sei bucchou is… scarier…"

"… Well… I don't want to be in your shoes…"

"Thanks for the encouragement…" Kumiko grumbles as Ann giggles. Then Kumiko looked at her clipboard.

"Hmm… Geni fukubucchou is in the same team as Yanagi-senpai. Kirihara-kun is with Echizen-kun and Kamio-san… I hope they're going to be alright…"

"…"

"We better hurry, Ryuuzaki-sensei's groups are waiting." Kumiko said as she and Ann walked faster.

---------------

"A-Amazing!" Kumiko said as she fit herself between Kaido and Yuuta.

"K-Kumiko! Since when did you get here?!" Yuuta said.

"I just got here, when I heard there's a doubles match I couldn't help but come. Especially since this is Yanagi-Inui-senpai pair against Syuu nii-Saeki-san pair." Kumiko said as she took out her clipboard."

"Don't get too into it." Sanada said.

"I need to help somewhere else, so I won't be here for long." Kumiko said as Sanada nodded.

---------------

"Alright, that's about it. I'll be checking on Kirihara-kun since everyone here is doing well."

"I advice you not to take on his challenge." Sanada said.

"Yanagi-senpai already told me, fukubucchou. Don't worry, I'll look after myself and I'll make sure I wouldn't push myself too hard."

"And that's what worries me."

"… If you'll excuse me." Kumiko said as she laughed nervously and ran away from the court.

"That girl…" Sanada said as he twitched.

"Kumiko likes to get into trouble… even if she doesn't know it'll grow into trouble…" Yuuta said.

---------------

"How is everyone doing?" Kumiko said as she slid down the grass.

"Kumiko-san… you're going to dirty yourself."

"I don't mind, I like sliding on the grass, it's nice."

"Kumiko-san…"

"I'm not a little girl, Ooishi-senpai."

"Tezuka told me to look after you and I will."

"Mou… onii-chan always told everyone unnecessary things."

"Tezuka is worried about you, you should know that."

"Yes, I know, Ooishi-senpai…" Then Kumiko looked around the field and looked back to Ooishi.

"What's wrong, Kumiko-san?"

"Um… was there a fight? Everyone looked troubled." Ooishi sighed and shook his head.

"You and your keen eyes… yes, there was, but don't worry."

"Was it between Kirihara-kun and Kamio-san? Both of them are not here… should I check on them?"

"No, it's alright, it'll be fine."

"I told Kirihara-kun not to get into trouble…"

"Don't worry about them, now why did you came here for?" Ooishi said.

"I was just going to check on all the group. Eiji-kun, Momo-senpai and Echizen-kun are watching a match at Hanamura's group. And I'm guessing Ryuuzaki-sensei got a free practice?"

"Yes, that's correct." Ooishi said as Kumiko scribbled onto her paper.

"You're doing your best, aren't you?"

"Since I'm here, I couldn't just sit around doing nothing, can I? I'll do my share of work."

"Well then, thanks for your hard work." Ooishi said.

"Ah, Kumiko-san, I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" Kajimoto said.

"I've been well, thank you, Kajimoto-san." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Ooh! It's the cutie!" Sengoku said as Kumiko yelped and ran behind Ootori.

"K-Kumiko-san…" Ootori said as Kumiko shook her head.

"Sengoku-san, it'll be very appreciated if you don't approach her." Ooishi said as Kajimoto nodded.

"Why not? She's a cute little girl."

"Tezuka won't appreciate that at all." Ooishi said as Shishido tried to pry off Kumiko's hands from Ootori's jersey.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Sengoku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooishi-senpai! I'm off to look at Sakaki-sensei's group!" Kumiko yelled.

"Be careful!" Ooishi said as Kumiko ran off.

"Kumiko-san likes to run, doesn't she?" Kajimoto said.

"No, Kumiko-san will only run off when she's think it's dangerous for her to stay…" Ooishi said as he sighs.

---------------

"Ah… that was a good bath…" Kumiko said as she walked out from the bathroom. Kumiko looked around and tilted her head.

"Ann-chan's not here? I'm sure she was here before…" Kumiko said as she sat on her bed, trying to dry her hair. Then she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Kumiko opened the door and saw Kajimoto with a worried face.

"Kajimoto-san? Is something wrong?"

"Has Kirihara-kun come here?"

"No, Kirihara-kun didn't come here. Did something happen?"

"No, it's just that Sengoku-san's roommate, Kamio-san hasn't come back to his room either."

"Kamio-san from what I hear is going self-training… probably Kirihara-kun too, I hope nothing's going to happen…"

"I see… thank you then."

"You're welcome." Kumiko said as Kajimoto closed the door.

'_Kirihara-kun and Kamio-san… I hope no one's going to get into trouble…'_ Kumiko thought as she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Read and Review!!**

**Next: Why is it so hard to forgive? You should seek the answer yourself... I did.**

**_Poll: 23 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 16 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 8 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one)  
_**

**_Atobe = 6 (Looks like Atobe got hope XD)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 3  
_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm getting lazy, maybe I should take a vacation for a while...**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! Only Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -18-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"What is forgiving?" Kumiko blinked her eyes and starting rubbing it. She looked at the clock beside her and yawned.

"It's still night time…" Kumiko turned around and saw Ann sleeping on her bed. Kumiko then took her jacket and quietly walked out from her room.

"Forgiving… why am I thinking about it?" Kumiko said to herself. Then Kumiko remembered Ann, Kamio and Kirihara and sighed.

"Forgiving… to stop feeling angry or resentful towards someone for their mistakes…"

"Why is it so hard to forgive…?" Kumiko leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she remembered one memory on her mind.

--------------

"_Onii-chan?" The younger Kumiko was peeking from Tezuka's shoulder when he was reading a book on the sofa._

"_Yes, Kumiko?" Tezuka closed her book and picked her up to sit on his lap._

"_What is to forgive?" Kumiko said innocently to her older brother._

"_Forgive is to stop feeling angry or resentful towards someone for their mistakes or behaviour. Why are you asking this?"_

"_I don't know, at school the teacher talked about to forgive someone who made a mistake to you. The teacher said sometimes forgiving someone is hard, is it true?"_

"_Well… yes, in some circumstances forgiving someone is harder…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Sometimes you just feel like you can't forgive that person since they hurt you too many times, or if that person made you feel incredibly hurt you couldn't forgive them for quite some time."_

"_Oh…"_

"_But sometimes, being able to easy forgive someone isn't always good…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Being easily forgiven sometimes made that person made the same mistakes again and again because it's easy to forgive. If that person doesn't realise his mistakes, the forgiver perhaps wouldn't forgive again."_

"_I'm confused…" Kumiko said as she crossed her arms._

"_It's like when you lend someone your pencil and they kept losing it again and again, you wouldn't lend that person another pencil, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So it's something like that, sometimes it would get confusing whether to forgive or not. But try to forgive everyone who made a mistake at you, and perhaps tell them not to do it again."_

"_And if that person did it again?"_

"_Forgive him again until that person realise his mistakes, told him little by little."_

"_Told him that it's not good to lose someone else's things?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Do you understand now?"_

"_Yeah. I wonder if I'll be an easy forgiver?"_

"_Maybe you will, maybe you not." Tezuka said as he started tickling her. Kumiko squealed and jumped off running with Tezuka chasing behind her._

--------------

"Onii-chan, is it really that hard…?" Kumiko said as she kept walking through the hall.

"K-Kumiko-san?" Kumiko stood up and saw Kachiro, Horio and Katsuo kneeling on the ground.

"Why are you three kneeling… K-Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko said as she quickly knelt down beside the groaning Kirihara.

"Kirihara-kun, are you alright?!" Kumiko then saw Horio looked up the stair and she saw a black figure walking away.

"Kamio… san…?" Horio said.

'_N-No… that's not Kamio-san… that's…!'_

--------------

"It hurts!" Kirihara said when Kachiro tried to put alcohol on his bruises.

"Kirihara-san, you need propel medication!" Kachiro said. Kumiko then stood up from her seat on the sofa.

"Kachiro-kun, let me do it."

"If it's okay with you, Kumiko-san." Kachiro said as she took the cotton from Kachiro.

"Kirihara-kun, we need to put alcohol, so stop moving."

"But that hurts! And I told you already I fell on my own!"

"Don't even think I didn't notice Kirihara-kun. Everyone might believe you but I know." Whispered Kumiko.

"Kumiko…"

"I'll go along with you for this time and see how it all works out, alright? Now stay still so I could clean your face!" Kumiko said as she dip the cotton on the alcohol.

"But it hurts!"

"If you stop moving it will hurt lesser, so stay still." Kumiko said as she gently wiped the bruises. Then Kirihara started squirming and Kumiko shook her head.

"Stop moving or it'll get worse. Here let me hold your hand, it's easier that way." Kumiko said as she held Kirihara's hands and she kept putting alcohol on his face. Suddenly Kirihara fell silent and unknown to Kumiko, his face was in a thousand shades of red colour.

"Now, that's better…" Kumiko said as she placed the alcohol back into the first-aid box.

"Why does everyone need to fight? I had told you already not to get into trouble, Kirihra-kun…" Kumiko sighed as she shook her head.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to sleep, I'll be checking up on you tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"Yes, ma'am." Then Kumiko stood up took the first-aid kit.

"Good night everyone… I hope it's not going to be such a big trouble… And Horio-kun, try to remember what you _exactly_ see instead of assuming someone."

"What about you, Kumiko-san? What did you see?"

"I only got to see a glimpse of a person, I was half-sleeping at that time… good night." Kumiko said as she bowed and walked away.

"G-Good night…"

"Kumiko-san… looks a bit sad, doesn't she?" Ootori said.

"Kumiko-san never really like people fighting…" Ooishi said.

--------------

"Another day, another work to be done." Kumiko said as she stretched her arms. Then Kumiko spotted the Ryuuzaki group with Ann and Sakuno and quickly trotted there.

"Everyone's gathering here, what's up?" Kumiko said as she skidded to a stop.

"Kumiko-chan! Kirihara-san got so many bruises…"

"It's alright, I'm the one who take a look at it, so don't worry. Kirihara-kun is going to be just fine."

"I-I see…"

"Where are you going, Kamio-san?"

"N-Nothing… right, Ooishi-san?"

"R-Right…" Ooishi said as Kamio and Ooishi laughed nervously.

"Ah, Tachibana-san! We need to deliver the towels to Hanamura's group!" Sakuno said.

"Show them Fudoumine's strength, Kamio-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, and while I'm at it, good luck to you too, Momoshiro-kun."

"While I'm at it? Hey, that's not nice!" Momo said as Sakuno and Ann walked away carrying boxes.

"I'm feeling like I'm not being of any help right now." Kumiko said as she rubbed her temples.

"It's alright, you're already a help, Kumiko-san." Ooishi said as he patted Kumiko's shoulder.

"Aah! Ootori-san! Shishido-san! You should stretch like that!" Kumiko said as she quickly went over to the Hyoutei pair.

"Well… she's been a help without realising it…" Momoshiro said as Echizen nodded.

"Kirihara-kun, you feeling alright now?" Kumiko said as she knelt down beside Kirihara.

"I'll be fine…" Kirihara stubbornly said as Kumiko shook her head.

"You're going to make me worry if this keeps up, you don't want Yanagi-senpai and Geni fukubucchou to found out, right?"

"Che."

"Oh well, you're the type of person which I always have to worry about, just like onii-chan. Honestly…" Ooishi, Kajimoto, Ootori and Shishido looked at Kumiko who's talking to Kirihara and looked towards each other.

"Kumiko-san looks like a grown-up, doesn't she?" Ootori said.

"Choutaro got a point." Shishido said.

"Kumiko-san is a type who could change quickly, from what I've gathered." Kajimoto said.

"What Kajimoto-san said is true, Kumiko-san is an unpredictable individual. But it seemed that she shared some kind of bond with Kirihara-kun. Perhaps it's because they're the closest in age in their team." Ooishi said.

"Or it seemed that they didn't realise it at all." Shishido said when he saw Kirihara pulled Kumiko in a headlock.

--------------

"How's the game?" Kumiko said as she quickly ran towards Echizen.

"It's still going…" Echizen said as Kumiko scribbled something on the paper.

"Oshitari-Davide-san pair against Ibu-Shinjou-san pair…"

"So, how do you think about it, Kumiko-san?" Hanamura said startling Kumiko.

"W-Well… I think Ibu-san had manage to render Davide-san, but I think Oshitari-san and Amane-san still got their manzai routine if I look at it…"

"I see, yes, that's quite an observation for such a short time." Hanamura said as she nods.

"How's Kirihara-san doing?" Echizen said.

"Kirihara-kun's doing fine. I have a favour to ask of you, Echizen-kun."

"What is it?"

"If your group is trying to look for clues, can you look under the Fire Extinguisher for me?"

"… Sure, what for?"

"You'll see. I saw something under there but I couldn't get it without getting seen."

"I see, I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you. I need to check on Sakaki-sensei's group for now." Kumiko when the match had finished.

"Right."

--------------

That night,

"Under the Fire Extinguisher?" Echizen said to himself when he spotted something shiny under it. Echizen knelt down and placed his hand under the Fire Extinguisher and found something.

"… I think I know who the culprit is…" He said.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**I'm in PoT song fetish... I kept downloading and now I had ALMOST all of them... waiting for new ones! Apparently, Hyoutei Eternity, Rikkai Young Kan, Atobe and Echizen are my favorite right now  
**

**And the new OVA!!! Aka-chan! I wanna see Aka-chan! XDDDD  
**

**News: I think I'm really going off for a while, since mid-term exams are starting. I'll still type but not update for a while... (why do we have to have mid-term exams anyway...)**

**Next: Ann-chan, people changes... you'll understand. I know you will... why? Because I changed myself... I'll strife to become stronger, so no one will have to bear my mistakes**

**_Poll: 23 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 16 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 8 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one)  
_**

**_Atobe = 6 (Looks like Atobe got hope XD)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 3  
_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update~!**

**I only own Kumiko! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -19-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Oh, hey Ann-chan. Can I help you with something?" Kumiko said when Ann got into the room.

"No… it's nothing. Why are you here, Kumiko-chan?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Kirihara-kun's probably outside if you're looking for him, Ann-chan."

"W-What are you talking about, Kumiko-chan?" Ann said shakily.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Echizen said from the door.

"E-Echizen-kun!"

"I found this." Echizen said as he took out a hairclip on his hand.

"It was yours, right, Ann-chan?" Kumiko said.

"K-Kumiko-chan, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure it was an accident… but Kamio-san was in big trouble because of it…" Kumiko said as she took place beside Echizen.

"Kamio-san was suspected as the culprit… he swore he would find the real culprit with his own hands…" Echizen said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ann said as she walked out from the room. Outside, she saw Kamio, Momo, Eiji and Ooishi standing in front of her.

"A-Ann-chan…"

"Kamio-kun…"

"I never believed that you…"

"No, you got it all wrong, Kamio-kun!"

"What happened exactly between you and Kirihara?" Kamio said. Suddenly, Ann's face paled and she fell onto the ground sobbing.

"A-Ann-chan!" Kamio said as Echizen walked away.

"Ann-chan…"

"Kumiko-chan, I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Ann said over and over again. Then Kumiko knelt beside Ann and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"L-Last night… I…" Ann then spilled everything, including how Kirihara had slipped and fell down the stair when he had dodged her slap.

"It was an accident… I was shocked and didn't know what to do, so I ran…"

"I know how you feel, Ann-chan… I haven't exactly forgive him yet…" Kamio said.

"Forgiving is a part of life… it's better to forgive than to keep it all to yourself, onii-chan told me…" Kumiko said as she took out her handkerchief.

"Kumiko-chan?"

"See this, Ann-chan? This red spot here was supposed to be my blood… I hit my head once when a senpai pushed me to the wall. I was giving up hope at that time, but onii-chan told me even if it hurts you… you have to forgive them in the end…"

"Kumiko-chan…"

"And I'm still recovering as well… from something…"

"Eh… where's Echizen?" Momo said.

"Hey, that's not fair, I want to see him too, Echizen-kun!" Kumiko said as she quickly ran away from the group.

"Kumiko-san, she's hiding something…" Ooishi said.

"What is it that she's still recovering from, Ann-chan?" Kamio asked.

"I don't know… Kumiko-chan never told me anything." Ann said.

--------------

"Ah, they're playing already…" Kumiko said as everyone joined her outside the court.

"Kirihara… has he really changed…?" Kamio said.

"You'll see, Kamio-san… you'll see." Kumiko said as Kamio and Ann looked at each other then back at the courts.

--------------

"H-Hey, it's like last time!" Kamio said when he saw Kirihara got up from his fall and licked his lips.

"His eyes aren't turning red though…" Momo said.

"Show them what you got, Kirihara-kun." Kumiko said. They then saw Kirihara trying to lure Echizen towards the net.

"It's like a playback from last time!" Kamio said.

"Echizen, watch out!" Momo shouted. Then they saw Kirihara jumped and was about to smash.

"He's going to target your knee!" Kamio said. Then they saw Kirihara smashed the ball towards the back.

"H-He's not going for Echizen's knee?" Momo said flabbergasted.

"Eh? I thought you're going to target my knee." Echizen said with a smirk.

"I don't need that to defeat you." Kirihara said as he turned his back at Echizen and walked towards the back of the court.

--------------

"So, Kamio-san, what do you think?" Kumiko said as she faced the stunned Kamio and Ann.

"I…"

"I think I should apologize to him later…" Ann said.

"Play with me…" Kamio said as a smile grew on his face.

"Kamio-san?" Kumiko said as she tilted her head.

"Next time… I'll play with him…" Kamio said as Kumiko shrugged her head and looked towards the court with a smile.

"Everything works out fine, right, Kirihara-kun?" Kumiko said.

"Playing a practice match? That's admirable." Ryuuzaki said. Suddenly Kumiko heard the sound of something falling and looked behind to see Ryuuzaki on the ground.

"R-Ryuuzaki-sensei!" She said as she quickly ran over to Ryuuzaki as everyone looked over towards their coach who's on the ground writhing in pain.

"Sensei!" Ooishi said as everyone quickly went over to the fallen coach.

"Kumi-chan, Ooishi, what's wrong with Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Eiji asked.

"We need to call the ambulance…" Ooishi said.

"I'll call it!" Kumiko said as she quickly ran towards the building.

--------------

The next day, the Seigaku regulars are grouping to visit Ryuuzaki at the hospital.

"… Is it fine for the Ryuuzaki team without a coach?"

"Maybe they had called in a replacement coach." Echizen said.

"Do you know anything about it, Echizen?" Ooishi asked as everyone looked expectantly towards Ryoma.

"… Not at all." Ryoma said as everyone let out a sigh.

"Echizen, don't even say what you don't have any idea about!"

"Well, Kumiko-san said it."

"Kumiko did?"

"We better go."

--------------

"How was Ryuuzaki-sensei, Ooishi-senpai?" Kumiko asked.

"She's fine, Kumiko-san. She just needs more rest." Ooishi said.

"Maybe I should stay for a while to help you guys practice…"

"It's alright, we don't want to bother you."

"If we're talking about Ryuuzaki-sensei, I'm sure she had called in a replacement coach somehow…"

"Let's just see, shall we?"

"Kumiko-chan! Can you help me with this?" Ann yelled from the building. Then Kumiko looked towards Ooishi and he patted her on the head.

"Our group will be just fine, now go."

"Yes." Kumiko said as she ran towards the building.

--------------

"Hey, Kumiko-chan, look." Ann said from the window side.

"What is it, Ann-chan?"

"Yamabuki's Sengoku-san is playing a match against Momoshiro-kun."

"Eh, really? Let me see!" Kumiko said as she rushed towards the window.

"Sengoku-san seemed stronger." Ann said.

"Sengoku-san is using a different type of tennis than before… it looks familiar…"

"It does, now that you look at it…"

"Hey, Ann-chan, what was the name of the western fighting thingy again?"

"… Boxing?"

"Yeah, that one, I'm sure Sengoku-san's style was similar to that."

"You know, his matches ended almost at the same time every game."

"3 minutes rule, it was a boxing rule, right?" Kumiko said as she rested her chin on the windowsill.

"Maybe."

"We should get back to work, if we were found slacking we'll be in big trouble."

"Agreed."

--------------

"Everything's done, I'll be brining this outside." Kumiko said as she closed the box and picked it up.

"Okay, I'll bring this to the workout room, later Kumiko-chan."

"Later, Ann-chan." Kumiko said as she and Ann walked away from each other.

"Hime-sama." Kumiko froze on her tracks and turned her head to see Atobe and Kabaji behind her.

"Oh, Atobe-san, haven't I told you not to call me that so many times already?"

"It's grown to me."

"Oh? No talking back?"

"What do you mean by that, young lady?" Atobe said as he glared at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kumiko said as she shook her head.

"Need a hand with that?"

"No, I can bring this by myself, I don't like being useless." Kumiko said. Then Atobe placed his hand on her head.

"You're not as useless as you think you are. You just haven't realised it yet, how you had changed us." Atobe said as he ruffles her hair before he walked away leaving Kumiko staring weirdly at Atobe's back.

"… What does he meant by 'changed us'…?" Kumiko said as she shrugged her shoulder and hurried away.

"Nevermind, Atobe-san is not such a bad person after all. I like this Atobe-san better." Kumiko said with a small smile on her face.

--------------

That night, Kumiko was looking at the stars on the field when she heard the sound of tennis ball hitting the wall.

"Who would practice at a time like this?" Kumiko said as she went over to the tennis courts to see Kirihara hitting the balls to the wall.

"Kirihara-kun? What is he doing here?" Kumiko said as she kept watching the messy haired boy hitting the balls.

"I will… be chosen!" She heard Kirihara said.

"Kirihara-kun is working really hard, should I help him?" Kumiko said to herself. Then she felt a presence beside her and saw Sanada and Yanagi.

"Geni fukubucchou! Yanagi-senpai!"

"Quiet, Kumiko." Sanada said.

"Y-Yes."

"Leave him be, Kumiko. This is the best for him." Yanagi said.

"Yes." Then Kumiko looked around and didn't saw any towel.

"I'll bring some towels and water over." Kumiko said as she trotted back into the building. When Kumiko had entered the building, Yanagi looked back over to Kirihara.

"Everything's just like what Seiichi said, isn't it?" Yanagi said with a smile as Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to guarantee it."

"Everything's going to come together in the end, and so will them. Seiichi might be a bit happy to hear this piece of new information."

"Considering how oblivious that girl is, I'm not hoping for it."

"Kumiko might be a bit clueless about something like this, but she'll know in the end, she's not the type to ignore someone's feelings."

"I'm still not hoping." Sanada said as he took of his hat and dusted it.

"If you're not hoping, just believe in that chance, even if it's 0.01 percent." Yanagi said.

--------------

Kirihara had stopped hitting the balls towards the wall and he was about to get out from the courts before he saw something neatly placed on the ground near the exit. There is a towel, water bottle and a piece of bread placed on top of the bench.

"Who the heck would leave these?" Kirihara said. Then he spotted a piece of paper folded beside the water bottle and take a look at it.

**[Good luck! Don't ever give up! You better eat the bread, it's not good if you didn't eat anything after a tiring practice ^w^] -Kumiko**

**[Tarundorou] -Sanada**

**[Listen to Kumiko, Akaya. And don't think about staying up late, we'll be watching] -Yanagi**

"How did they found out?" Kirihara said as he took the bottle and drank the whole water.

**[Oh, almost forgot, Sei bucchou says good luck] -Kumiko**

"That Kumiko, she didn't have to bother." Kirihara then spotted a small writing at the bottom of the paper. When he read it, he choked on the water he's drinking and his face turns red.

**[Be grateful, Kumiko had gone all the way to bring you these. We know you're overjoyed. We'll be making sure you'll her in the end, she won't know until someone had told her. Seiichi had said that he himself with give a hand if you hadn't tell her how you feel when he graduated. That's a warning]-Yanagi**

**[He's definitely won't be happy] -Sanada**

"Che… meddling senpais…" Kirihara said with a growl even though he is smiling a small smile.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Next: ... Onii-chan is the substitute coach?! Atobe-san and fukubucchou are getting excited... this won't be good...**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been wanting to rest for a while, school's been busy. And I wanted to update yesterday when this FF here couldn't upload a thing...**

**_Poll: 25 people  
_**

**_Akaya = 17 (Aka-chan~~)  
_**

**_Eiji = 9 (+1 since FrenzForever couldn't vote both of Eiji, so Atobe got one)  
_**

**_Atobe = 6 (Looks like Atobe got hope XD)  
_**

**_Echizen = 4_**

**_Yukimura = 3  
_**

**_Kintaro = 2_**

**_Dan = 1_**

**_Aoi = 0_**


	20. Chapter 20

**With this chapter, I shall be off...**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -20-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

Kumiko was walking through the courts when she saw half of the Ryuuzaki group left the field.

"Ooishi-senpai, has something happened? Why are they leaving the group?"

"Oh, Kumiko-san… it's nothing… we are just in the middle of disagreement."

"Is it about the practice? Since Ryuuzaki-sensei is not here, I'm sure the schedule has had some difficulties… should I go and call them back?"

"No, it's alright… you should go, I'm sure the senseis need you for something." Ooishi said.

"Excuse me…" Kumiko said as she bowed and walked away.

--------------

"Ano… Hanamura-sensei, Sakaki-sensei?" Kumiko said when she saw both of the coaches standing together.

"Yes, Kumiko-san?" Hanamura said.

"What is going to happen to the Ryuuzaki group without Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Leave them, I wanted to see how they'll cope with this. After all, that group consist of players with strong personality." Sakaki said.

"You're right, Echizen-kun is also part of that strong personality." Hanamura said.

"I see…"

"I know you're worried Kumiko-san, but they'll have something out soon."

"Eh?"

"I almost forgot, I think my group need more towels." Hanamura said.

"Right away!" Kumiko said as she ran inside the building.

"It's going to be the end of her if she kept that personality." Sakaki said.

"But that is what makes Kumiko-san so interesting to develop."

"Agreed."

--------------

"Everything's getting out of hand…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her temple. Then she looked at her clipboard.

"Kirihara-kun, Kajimoto-san, Ootori-san, Shishido-san and Sengoku-san are playing on their own and the Seigaku regulars are still on their run…"

"Onii-chan… what are you going to do if you're here?" Kumiko said to herself as she sighed and sat under a big tree.

"Nice place to take a nap, no one would look for me now anyways." Kumiko said as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"K-Kumiko-san!" Kumiko frowned when she heard someone yelling for her and saw the Ichinen trio ran towards her.

"…It's you guys, what now…? I'm so tired…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's… It's…!" Kumiko eyes widened and she could feel her spine stood up.

"**O-Onii-chan's here as the substitute coach?!"**

--------------

"Over there!" Kumiko skidded to a stop where the other two groups were looking at the court.

"What's happening? I heard onii-chan's here?" Kumiko said as she squeezed herself between Fuji and Yuuta.

"K-Kumiko!"

"The news spread fast, doesn't it?" Fuji said. Kumiko then held the rails in her hand as she started squeezing it.

"O-Onii-chan is still in her rehabilitation, but…"

"Tezuka is amazing, isn't he?" Fuji chuckles when he saw Kumiko's eyes sparkling in amazement and adoration.

"Kumiko, hey, Kumiko…" Yuuta called while Kumiko kept ignoring him.

"Leave her, Yuuta. She won't listen even if you yelled at her."

"Kumiko is in trance, it's like she never seen Tezuka like this before."

"She does… she never exactly saw Tezuka played a game like this since he has always limit himself."

"Onii-chan is definitely the best I've ever known!" Kumiko said as Yuuta shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there goes our serious manager and welcome back our adoring little sister." Fuji said as he chuckles.

"It's over." Sanada said as he turns back at leave the court.

"Tezuka's showing off for us, A~n? Let's go, Kabaji." Atobe said.

"Usu."

"Amazing…" Kumiko said as the Ryuuzaki group players gathered around Tezuka to welcome their new coach.

--------------

"I understand your greatness from today's practice. We welcome you as our coach, Tezuka-kun." Kajimoto said.

"We'll be counting on you, Coach Tezuka!" Shishido said.

"We'll be in your hands." Ootori said as Kamio, Kirihara and Sengoku nodded.

"Isn't it great, Tezuka? It's all resolved." Ooishi said.

"It's all cleared up now, a new coach is born." Momo said.

"I will strive to fill the position Ryuuzaki's group coach to the best of my ability. There is only a little time remaining in the camp, but… everyone, don't let your guard down."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Oh, one more thing." Tezuka said as his glasses shone under the sun.

"Huh? What one more thing?" Ooishi said.

"What are you doing over there, Kumiko?" Tezuka said as everyone looked at Kumiko who was holding a tennis ball in hand. When she realised that they were looking at her, she yelped and quickly looked around before a red hue passed her face.

"… Ahaha… I'll… see you later, onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she quickly ran away before Tezuka could even turn around and glare at her.

"T-Tezuka…"

"One more time, don't let your guard down everyone." Tezuka said as everyone suddenly felt a chill in the air.

'_W-What's going on?!'_

--------------

"Ah, Kumiko." Kumiko looked up from her clipboard and saw Fuji lokking at her from the courts.

"Syuu nii, what's up?" Kumiko said as she glided towards the courtside.

"See there? Sanada's eyes are changing. It's because he was watching Tezuka a little while ago."

"It does seem that Tezuka being here had ignited Sanada's fighting spirit." Inui said.

"Fukubucchou likes a good opponent… and I'm sure Atobe-san is excited too, after all, he has always wanted to have a rematch with nii-chan." Kumiko said as she held her clipboard to her chest.

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting soon."

"A welcoming party, maybe I should help out." Kumiko said as she walked back towards the building while whistling.

"Looks like she's excited too."

"The probability of Kumiko going to cry her eyes out when she's alone with Tezuka is… 80%." Inui said.

"That might happen, before Tezuka got to her first that is." Fuji said as he chuckles.

--------------

"Oh? Everyone's working hard, can I join in too?" Kumiko said as she entered the hall.

"Kumiko-chan! Come on! Join in!" Tomoka said.

"Hey, she's not a Seigaku member!" Horio said.

"But she's Tezuka bucchou's little sister! She should join in too!"

"A-Ano… both of you…" Sakuno said as she looked back and forth towards Horio and Tomoka.

"Why does this always have to happen when they're in the same place…?" Kumiko said.

"Kumiko-chan, are you going to do anything in the party?" Sakuno said as she kept linking the folding paper while Kumiko glued them together.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Everyone's doing a trick or two."

"I'll just stay back and watch the show, I'm not good at something like this."

"Really? But I thought you play an instrument."

"Eh? Where did you hear that?!"

"I think I heard Fuji-senpai mentioned about it and Echizen-kun seemed to know as well."

"… I already told them to keep it a secret!" Kumiko mumbled.

"What was it again… a violin, a guitar or was it a flute? I heard you're great at singing."

"I'm not telling… I'm not telling… I'm not telling…" Kumiko mumbled over and over.

"O-Okay…" Sakuno said as she laughed nervously at Kumiko's rather dark aura beside her.

--------------

"That was great!" Kumiko said as she stretched her arms out after the welcoming party had finished.

"It was interesting, wasn't it?" Fuji said.

"Ooishi-senpai and Eiji-kun's trick was so funny!"

"I see you tried to hold your tears there."

"B-But Eiji-kun kept pulling Ooishi-senpai's face I couldn't help it."

"Inui's one was interesting though." Fuji said as Kumiko's face paled.

"No! No Inui juice!"

"I remember you fainted after your first try." Fuji said as he chuckles.

"Eh? Kumiko fainted after drinking Inui-san's juice?!" Yuuta said as he joined them.

"It tastes so weird and my stomach hurts, when I drank it, I went blank." Kumiko said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Tezuka-san definitely won't like it."

"He sent Inui to do 50 laps after all." Fuji said.

"… Remind me not to mess with Tezuka-san outside the tennis court…" Yuuta said.

"I still owe onii-chan something…" Kumiko said.

"Owe him what?"

"I owe him ice creams… I made a bet with him that we would win in the Kantou Tournament after all… when I got home, I have to made ice cream…"

"Why don't you just buy it?" Fuji said as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Onii-chan's favourite is home-made green tea-flavoured ice cream…" Kumiko said.

"Um… aniki, Kumiko, I better go…" Yuuta said as he quickly walked away.

"What's up with him all of the sudden?" Fuji said as Kumiko shrugged. Then Kumiko spotted Tezuka at the corner and ran to him.

"Oh, so that's why Yuuta ran away." Fuji said as he chuckles when Kumiko decided to jump on Tezuka rather than hugging him.

--------------

"The stars are out tonight…" Kumiko said as Ann got out from the bathroom.

"How was the party?"

"It was fun, you should've seen it!"

"I'm tired already, so no thanks."

"You know, I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow…"

"Hope it's nothing dangerous."

"I think it might be something interesting to watch. The atmosphere has changed ever since onii-chan stepped here."

"You're right, it looks like it's more tense than before."

"Well, let's see what would happen tomorrow… good night." Kumiko said as she closed the window, jumped on the bed and pulled the cover up to her neck.

"Good night." Ann said as she turned the lights off.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**With this chapter, I'll be announcing my hiatus since it's almost holiday here and I had mid-term tests starting tomorrow**

**And after the mid tests, I'll be having a holiday to China with my family and friends**

**And I'm sorry since the story is getting worse... my mind is somewhere else right now, and with this, I shall focus on my studies...**

**Next chapter: The Ultimate Showdown, Atobe-san VS fukubucchou! I received a news that a boy from America is looking for Echizen-kun.**

**THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm home! The Holiday was great! Too bad it was short XP**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -21-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

"There, done!" Ann said

"It's afternoon already, time sure flies, right Ann-chan?" Kumiko said as she placed the last box on the ground.

"Yeah."

"K-Kumiko-saaaan!!!" Ann and Kumiko heard someone yelling and suddenly Dan skidded to a stop in front of them.

"D-Dan-kun?"

"I-It's bad! Sanada-san and Atobe-san are having a match!"

"B-But they're on different groups!"

"I overheard them talk to Sakaki-sensei and he said okay…"

"But why would they suddenly have a match?"

"It's because…"

"… It's because onii-chan's here, right?" Kumiko suddenly said after silence.

"T-That's correct!"

"Have you told onii-chan yet?"

"Y-Yes, I have. By now, Tezuka-san is probably there with the group."

"Come on, Ann-chan, Dan-kun, we have to hurry!" Kumiko said as the three of them ran towards the tennis court.

-----------------

"…Kumiko!" Yanagi said when he saw Kumiko, Ann and Dan running towards them.

"Y-Yanagi-senpai… what is fukubucchou… doing…?" Kumiko said between her breaths.

"I didn't know either, Atobe just came and Genichirou walks out with him here." Yanagi said as Kumiko looked towards the court.

"A-Amazing… even though this match is not organised… it's amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Fukubucchou is definitely amazing! Atobe-san couldn't find his weak points!" Kumiko said as her eyes started to shine.

"K-Kumiko-chan…" Ann said uneasily.

"Leave her, she won't hear you."

"Fukubucchou's strength is amazing…"

"Kumiko."

"Having rivals are fun, isn't it onii-chan? Without them, you surely wouldn't improve for the better…"

"… Yes." Tezuka said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"I wish I do…"

"You do, you have your friends, your friends are also your rivals, are they not?"

"… You're right onii-chan. Now, I wonder what will Atobe-san do?"

"Let's just watch and see."

-----------------

"Is that one of those brother-sister moment you mentioned, aniki?" Yuuta asked his brother.

"That's right, I used to see that whenever Tezuka thought no one is looking at him." Fuji chuckles.

"Oh…"

"You used to have that kind of moments too with nee-san, Yuuta."

"… Eh?"

"I remember how you used to ask things to nee-san whenever she got back from school, and then nee-san would pat your head and tell you everything with you listening enthusiastically."

"… Zip it, aniki." Yuuta mumbled as Fuji chukles.

-----------------

"A-Atobe-san's serve was different… is this a new one?" Kumiko said as her face beamed with excitement.

"That's enough." She heard Sakaki-sensei said.

"Sanada-kun and Atobe-kun, you passed."

"What?" Both of the players said confusedly.

"Both of you made it into the team, you don't mind, do you, Hanamura-sensei? Tezuka-kun?"

"No, not at all. If it's both of them, I don't mind."

"Me either."

"How about you, Kumiko-san?" Hanamura said as Kumiko shook her head vigorously.

"I don't mind, fukubucchou and Atobe-san were amazing!"

"So I've finally made you praise me, a~n?"

"But I'm still with onii-chan." Kumiko said as Atobe made an anime fall as Kumiko stuck out her tongue at him.

"Kumiko-chan, let's help in the kitchen." Ann said.

"Yeah! Cooking cooking cooking." Kumiko said as she ran forward with Ann following behind her.

"Kumiko-chan, wait!"

"T-That girl…!" growled Atobe. Then Sanada passed him while smirking.

"I'll make sure I'd wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do! Sanada Genichirou!" Atobe said as Oshitari tried to held Atobe back from launching himself to the Rikkai's Vice Captain.

-----------------

"Kumiko-chan, I'll go to the bathroom. You okay with that curry?"

"Don't worry, I got it." Kumiko said as Ann quickly ran out from the kitchen.

"Curry… coffee coffee…" Kumiko said as she put some spoons of coffee into the pot. Then Kumiko tasted a bit of the curry and smiled.

"There, that should do it." Kumiko said as she turned off the stove. Then Kumiko took out her phone and dialled some numbers.

"Hello? Kaa-san? Un, I'm alright over here, nii-chan came. Okay, okay, I'll take care. I'll call again tomorrow, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call. Okay, tell jii-san and tou-san I'm alright over here. Okay, bye." Kumiko said as she closed her phone and went back into cutting some onions.

"You can stop, I'll take over from here. You should take a break" The chef said.

"Okay, excuse me." Kumiko said as she bowed and walked out from the kitchen.

-----------------

"It's the sunset, the wind feels nice." Kumiko said as she lay back on the grass with her eyes closed.

"Kumiko? What are you doing here?" Kumiko opened her eyes and found Akaya hovering over her.

"Just relaxing, I like the wind." Then Akaya dropped onto the ground beside Kumiko and laid his head on the grass.

"Hey, it's not bad."

"Right? You can hear the grass, for me, it's like training your ears to hear sounds that you never really focus on hearing."

"Really?"

"You can hear the grass swinging with the wind, crickets and birds who are looking for worms underneath. This is the sound of nature; it's good for relaxing. I don't mind sleeping here at all."

"So that's why you like to climb up trees."

"I usually watch birds from there, onii-chan used to get angry at me for that though. Telling me I would fall and hurt myself which I did."

"Really?"

"I heal easily, but it I get cut, it'll take a while to heal."

"Oh?"

"A nap might be nice right now…" Kumiko said as she closed her eyes while Akaya looked up to the orange sky.

"It's quiet… my house never felt so quiet like this…"

"My house is always quiet… though sometimes I like to run around…" mumbled Kumiko.

"My sister is always teasing me and always trying to put a comb in my hair, and I hated that." When Akaya got no answers, he turned and saw Kumiko sleeping soundly next to him.

"… You sure fall asleep quickly…" Akaya said as he chuckles.

"As if you have the right to say it." Akaya froze as he felt a hostile aura behind his back.

"It's because Kumiko has been working hard too, Akaya." A familiar voice said. Then Akaya gulped and turned around to see his senpais looking at him.

"F-Fukubucchou! Yanagi-senpai!"

"You haven't done anything have you?" Sanada said suspiciously.

"S-She had just fallen asleep!? And why would I do anything to her?!"

"Well, you shouldn't think too much over it, Genichirou. After all, Seiichi still has his power over him."

"You're right."

"Akaya, you should bring her back to her room, she's going to catch a cold if this happens."

"And why me?"

"Because you're the one closest to her of course, unless you want her to catch a cold." Yanagi said. Akaya swore he heard some kind of mocking tune in that monotone voice of his.

"… Fine." Akaya said as he carried Kumiko on his back and walked back towards the building.

"Well, this is a miscalculation. Seiichi was thinking that Akaya would never do this if this ever happens." Yanagi said as Sanada sighs and head back to the tennis court.

-----------------

"Hoi! Is anyone here!" Akaya said as he nudged the door over and over. Akaya sighed in relief when the door opens revealing Ann rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it now… Kirihara-kun…?" Ann yawned.

"Kumiko's fallen asleep, I need to put her on the bed, now hurry up and open the door!"

"It's about time Kumiko took a rest." Ann said as she opened the door bigger so that Akaya could walk in.

"What do you mean by that?" Akaya said curiously when he had placed Kumiko on her bed.

"Kumiko's been working so hard lately. She's slept late last night as well… thanks for bringing her in, Kirihara-kun."

"I'll keep that in mind…"

"Oh, and Kumiko never really understand what a relationship is." Ann said as Akaya hit the door when he was about to walk out.

"Che… thanks for telling…" Akaya said as he slammed the door close.

"Hey, Kumiko-chan is still sleeping after that? Then she's more tired than I thought."

-----------------

"Kumiko-chan, wake up, it's dinner time!" Ann said.

"…"

"Kumiko-chan, wake up! I don't like it when you're not waking up like this!" Ann then heard a knock on the door and quickly opens it.

"Tezuka-san!"

"Kumiko is?"

"She won't wake up, she's been sleeping for hours!" Then Tezuka sighs and walked towards Kumiko's bed.

"Kumiko, wake up."

"5 more… minutes…" Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and his glasses started glinting.

"T-Tezuka-san…?"

"Haven't I told you, Kumiko? You should not working too hard." Tezuka said as he poured a glass of water on Kumiko's face.

"O-Onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she jolted up from the cold water.

"Go have dinner."

"Y-Yes!" Kumiko said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"This should be enough to wake her up." Tezuka said as he walks out from the room leaving Ann gaping.

'_What is with this sibling?!'_

-----------------

"That dinner was great… huh?" Kumiko said when she saw her phone's light went on.

"Someone's calling?" Kumiko said as she answered the phone.

"Yes, Kumiko here… Hiyoshi-san? It's alright, I'm still up, is something wrong?" Suddenly Kumiko's eyes widened in shock.

"I-Is that true? I-I'll try to find out about something about it, y-yes… good night." Kumiko said as she turned off the phone and quickly ran out from the room to look for the freshman of Seigaku.

'_Something is not right…'_

-----------------

"Everyone, please listen to this calmly…" Kamio said.

"Why are you being so formal?" Kirihara said annoyed.

"I just heard about a serious problem. Our tennis clubs are being crushed by a strange foreigner. It seems he abruptly challenges them to a tennis match and then beat his opponent so thoroughly that they could no longer stand."

"No way…" Eiji said.

"Come on, this is some kind of bad joke, isn't it? You know, trying to scare us…" Momo said.

"Plus, he says something strange."

"Something strange?" Kajimoto said.

"Tell Echizen Ryoma that Kevin is waiting." Kamio said.

"Kevin is waiting?"

"Who is he? Is he someone you know, ochibi?" Eiji asked as they all turned to Echizen.

"I don't know anyone named Kevin." Ryoma said simply.

"Kevin Smith." Inoue said as he entered the cafeteria.

"In all likelihood, he is the captain of the American team which you will be competing against with next."

"Kevin Smith's father, George Smith and Ryoma-kun's father, Echizen Nanjirou-shi faced each other just once, years ago."

"Eh, when you say Echizen Nanjirou, did you mean the Echizen Nanjirou?" Sengoku asked.

"Yes." Inoue said.

"I've heard of him. He's the famous tennis player who was called Samurai Nanjirou, right?" Kajimoto said

"Echizen's father was a pro?!" Kamio said as everyone turned once more to Echizen.

"It's not hard to understand why his son, Kevin Smith, knowing that story and hearing of Ryoma-kun's success in tennis, started playing himself."

"Hey, hey, what are you going to do, ochibi?"

"It'll be okay just to ignore him, right?"

"But…"

"Echizen-kun!!" Kumiko said as she quickly ran into the cafeteria.

"Kumiko!" Akaya said surprised.

"Ah, good evening, Inoue-san." Kumiko quickly bowed to Inoue and slammed her hands on the table.

"Echizen-kun! Do you possibly know anyone named Kevin?"

"No."

"I see…" Kumiko said as she looked worriedly at her phone.

"How do you know about Kevin Smith, Kumiko-san? We were just talking about him."

"It's just that… Hiyoshi-san called me…"

"Hiyoshi-kun?"

"Hiyoshi-san said a foreigner came to Hyoutei and challenged the strongest person on the court for a match. Hiyoshi-san was defeated though… and then the foreigner said 'Tell Echizen Ryoma that Kevin is waiting'… like that."

"I see… the same thing happened at Fudoumine."

"I've heard Seigaku had experienced the same thing as well…"

"Our school?!" Momo said.

"Yes… I was worried, Akazawa-san from St. Rudolph called me and said the same thing… he and Yanagisawa-san were defeated by that Kevin person."

"Even St. Rudolph?!"

"Yes. It seemed that his play was like a copy of Echizen-kun's… that's what Hiyoshi-san said. He said it was almost like facing him again on the court. With that, Kevin possibly had challenged every school Echizen-kun has faced in the past: Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Seigaku itself… and possibly Yamabuki…"

"…"

"What are you going to do, Echizen-kun?"

"It'll be okay just to ignore him." Echizen said as Kumiko sighed and shook her head.

"You never really take things seriously, do you?" Kumiko said as she walked out from the cafeteria after spotting Tezuka at the entrance.

* * *

**Read and Review!!**

_I got a new poll at my profile, so please check it, thanks~!_

**I went to China on Holiday and climbed 2 mountains, man... it was tiring, at least the weather was nice, lots of wind just what I liked**

**I almost got scared when I looked around, the mountain was steep and you can see the GROUND from up there... but the view was nice**

**It's a good chance to see when you live in a very busy town, bleh, I wish the weather here was nice... it's freaking hot!**

**Next Chapter: _Everyone had been chosen, and the tournament has started. I wonder if they're alright... I couldn't watch after all_**

**(I'll skip the matches XD I'm not good at recording matches, and since Kumiko couldn't come with them, she will be practicing at school with everyone else)**

**Don't forget to see the poll I made, thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another one done, my hands are freezing...**

**I only own Kumiko, Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -22-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"It's finally over… time to get back." Kumiko said.

"Are you going to watch us, Kumiko?" Fuji asked.

"I don't think so… I've been missing some lessons. I need to catch up with everyone. And I can't go out every time or kaa-san will get worried…" Kumiko said.

"She had a point, she is still in her first year… unlike Echizen; she had more responsibility to take care of." Oishi said.

"I guess you're right, that's too bad, I was hoping you could see the match."

"But I'll keep in touch, I'll make sure I didn't get any news out of me!" Kumiko said.

"Well, do your best, I know you can." Fuji said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"Kumiko, we're going!" Akaya called.

"Well, you better go."

"See you later everyone!" Kumiko said as she waved at the Seigaku regulars and ran towards the Rikkai after embracing her older brother.

"We better head back too, we got a lot ahead of us."

--------------------

Few days later

"Kumiko!"

"Oh, hey, Rika-chan."

"You're not going?"

"Going? Going where?"

"I heard there's a goodwill tournament, you're not going to see?"

"Well, I can't, I've been missing school, I couldn't afford to miss anymore."

"You're always topping the tests, I don't think missing some lesson will really have any effect…"

"But I really couldn't, but I'm still keeping in touch with everyone."

"Well, I better go to my club then, later Kumiko!" Rika said as Kumiko waved and walked towards the Rikkai tennis court.

'_Kirihara-kun, Yanagi-senpai, fukubucchou, everyone, good luck.'_

--------------------

"Kumiko? Kumiko?" Kumiko snapped out from her daze and saw Jackal in front of her.

"J-Jackal-senpai, sorry, I was dozing off… can I help you?"

"It's alright, I was just wondering what were you doing when I saw you dozing off. Worried about the match?"

"Yeah, it should be fukubucchou and Atobe-san's turn right now. They should be fine, but they're playing in doubles, I'm just worried if they're going to work together or not…"

"Sanada and Atobe, huh? That might be a little bit out of hand…"

"Right?" Then Kumiko saw Niou, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Marui walking towards her.

"Miko-yan, you don't look to well."

"Kumiko, haven't I told you to leave it to them?"

"I'm sorry, Yagyuu-senpai, Yanagi-senpai. I'm just a bit worried, that's all. I'm going to wash my face."

"We're going to visit Seiichi today, don't forget."

"I won't." Kumiko said as she walks away.

"Kumiko's in a pretty mess." Marui said as he popped his gum.

"It's not surprising, Kumiko is a type of person who worries a lot despite her cheerfulness." Yanagi said as Marui nodded.

"Hey, is this Kumiko's? I've never seen this ribbon before." Niou said as he picked up a pair of blue ribbon that was left on Kumiko's book.

"Isn't this one from the shop before?" Yagyuu said as he inspects the ribbons.

"Ah, that one, Kirihara-kun gave me." Kumiko said when she got back and saw Yagyuu holding her ribbons.

"Akaya did? Really?" Marui said as Kumiko nodded.

"He gave it to me when I accompanied him to an accessory store to pick out a gift for his older sister."

"I see. We must've overlooked it then." Yanagi said.

"Huh? Overlooked it?"

"… It's nothing, never mind."

"I really like the ribbons, I don't really think blue suits me, but Kirihara-kun said it does…"

"Well… you never really wear this kind of blue." Niou said.

"I don't know, but somehow, I really like these ribbons. It's like a lucky charm for me."

"I see." Yanagi said as Kumiko tied the ribbons onto her hair.

"Akaya was right for once, you do look good with those." Niou said.

"Thanks, Niou-senpai." Suddenly, they all heard ringing from Kumiko's phone.

"Your phone, Kumiko?"

"Must be news from the match, hello? Kumiko here." Kumiko said as she quickly answered her phone.

"Hope those guys could make it… it's starting to get hot here…"

"Agree…"

--------------------

"We won, obviously. Ore-sama wouldn't lose in doubles as well."

"… Who's Atobe talking to? And why is Sanada looked angry?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Sanada was calling Kumiko on telling the score when suddenly Atobe snatched his phone… obviously." Oshitari said.

"The weather is getting pretty hot, I hope Kumiko will be alright. She's never the type to stand hot weather…" Fuji said.

"Really?" Sengoku asked.

"Kumiko would usually take shelter in the clubroom whenever that happens, she fainted once."

"Oi, Kikumaru, hime wanted to talk to you."

"Give me!"

"… Give me back my phone…"

"Now, now…"

--------------------

"Y-Yes, fukubucchou… everything's alright here… it's just a bit hot… okay…" Kumiko said as she closed her phone.

"Something happened there?"

"No, nothing. It's just that when fukubucchou was about to talk to me Atobe-san suddenly snatched the phone, that's all…"

"Genichirou won't be happy…"

"Eiji-kun and Oshitari-san are next, they're facing the Griffey brothers. I heard they were popular somehow…"

"Enough break, let's get back practising."

"Right!"

--------------------

"We had one win and one lost, and now its Sengoku against Bobby Max." Oshitari said.

"… Too hot…" Eiji whined.

"The sun's getting hotter by the minute… it's not going to be a tennis match if this continues…" Fuji said.

"This should be called an endurance test instead…"

"Yanagi? What is it?" Sanada said to his phone when he got a sudden call from Yanagi.

"I see, how is she then? Tell her she'll be staying in the infirmary until she felt better. Right, thanks for calling me." Sanada said as he closed his phone.

"Something wrong, Sanada?"

"Nothing, Kumiko just fainted from the heat."

"I knew she would…" Fuji said as he sighs.

"She was practising and got a sunstroke. She'll get better when she rests well."

"We had always warned her to be careful on a hot day…" Fuji said.

"I never knew she was easy to get sunstroke."

"I told you, she isn't a type to stand too much sun…"

"Mada mada dane, Kumiko-san."

"Oi, Kirihara, did your face lost a color or two?" Eiji said.

"Nothing, never mind, I need water." Kirihara said quickly as Fuji chuckles at the flustered teen.

"Kids these days…"

"Did you say something, Fuji?" Eiji said.

"It's nothing."

--------------------

In the school's infirmary, Kumiko slowly blinked her eyes opened.

"… Did I pass out…?"

"You did, Miko-yan." She heard Yagyuu's voice beside the bed.

"Sorry, Yagyuu-senpai…"

"You should've told us that you didn't stand the heat."

"On some occasion, I could… but I guess the sun is just too hot today…"

"You should drink more water. Yukimura-kun wouldn't like it if he founds out you fainted. He could just put you in the hospital." Yanagi said as he gave a glass of water to Kumiko.

"..."

"Your face got a bit of colour back, it would be safe to say that you're feeling better."

"My head still feels heavy…"

"You better lay back down again and take some more rest. I'll tell Yanagi-kun you've awaken."

"Can I go back to practise then?"

"Yanagi-kun had called Sanada-kun earlier, he said you should stay in the infirmary until you felt better."

"Okay…"

"We had received news that Yamabuki's Sengoku and his opponent had passed out resulting a no game."

"Oh… no wonder, it's so hot out there…" Then Yagyuu tucked Kumiko back on the bed and stood.

"I'll be telling Yanagi-kun you've awaken."

"Sorry to bother you, Yagyuu-senpai…"

"Don't worry about it, now just rest." When Yagyuu closed the door, Kumiko turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"If Sengoku-san's match has finished, it means that now is Syuu nii's turn… good luck, Syuu nii." Kumiko said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

--------------------

"Oi, Yagyuu! How's Kumiko?" Niou said when he saw his doubles partner back on court.

"She's awaken, but still not fully recovered. I've told her to take more rest."

"Man, she nearly gave me a heart attack! She fainted while we were practising!" Marui said.

"She was about to hit the ball when she fall down… I guess we should remember that she's prone to heatstroke…" Jackal said.

"Don't tell a thing to Seiichi if you don't want anything to happen." Yanagi said as everyone nodded.

--------------------

Somewhere inside a hospital, a blue-purple haired boy sneezed.

"Are you alright, Yukimura-kun? Should I turn off the air conditioner?" a nurse said.

"No, it's alright… my friends must've been talking about me…"

"Ah, your tennis friends, isn't it?" the nurse said as Yukimura nodded.

"They really are a loud group. But I find that girl and your little sister very similar."

"Her name is Kumiko!" a little girl piqued from Yukimura's lap.

"Oh right, I forgot, Tezuka Kumiko was it?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, now, Haru-chan."

"Bu."

"Sorry about that, Haru-chan is a big fan of hers."

"A niece was too, I heard she was a great tennis player. Once I've heard that she always hung out with the boys tennis club."

"It was her brothers."

"Oh? No wonder, and now she's in your tennis club, Yukimura-kun?"

"Yes."

"And that messy haired boy, I always saw him with Kumiko-san."

"That's another one of our juniors."

"I see, must have pretty hard for Kumiko-san, always being accompanied like that."

"I don't think Kumiko-chan realized it, she never minds if someone accompanies her, she likes it when someone wanted to talk to her."

"I see, such a cheerful girl."

"She got quite some troubles before though, when she first entered the club."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I hope she'll get over it then, she looks like a type to forgive someone easily so it's no wonder when someone takes advantage of that…"

"… I never really thought of that…"

"Well, people once said being too nice is also bad for oneself. People might take advantages of them and such like that. But with Yukimura-kun and your friends like that, she'll get over it quickly."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**For the new poll, I'll be taking 2 options. The 2 highest votes.**

**Next: _My head is still dizzy... but Kirihara-kun was told to be injured, should I visit him?_**

**My um... uncle? (I don't know what to call him in English, I think he's in the uncle category) is getting married, my cousins (2 of them) are also getting married soon (I don't know when)**

**Looks like it'll be busy, and my aunt from London will go back here for holiday as well, I'm excited!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update! I'm back~~!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! Only Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -23-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Miko-yan, shouldn't you be resting aside from getting out from the infirmary?" Yagyuu said.

"I'm okay, this is nothing. I'm just going to sit." Kumiko persisted.

"… Fine then, but if you fainted one more time, you're going back to the infirmary." Yagyuu said.

"Okay." Kumiko said as she walked towards the bench.

"Did you bring a shade or a hat?"

"I brought a hat." Kumiko said as she grabbed a hat and put it on her head.

"Oi, Yagyuu, who's the kid?" Marui said.

"… This is Kumiko, Marui-kun…" Yagyuu said as his glasses shone as Marui's bubblegum popped on his face.

"… I knew that…" Marui said as he wiped his face while Kumiko was laughing.

"People did that once to me too, since they couldn't see my face the thought I was a boy since my hair is now cut short." Kumiko said as she kept laughing.

"Don't you wear skirts?"

"Sometimes…. Occasionally…" Kumiko said as Yagyuu let out a big sigh.

"The game is almost over, I wonder how it is…"

"Genichirou called, he said it's Akaya's turn."

"Really?"

"But I don't think it'll be easy. Their captain was said to have copied everything that Echizen Ryoma has, but Genichirou said Akaya didn't have any difficulties."

"But Akaya has been practicing hard with Niou-senpai, he'll be fine. Unless something had happened that wasn't in his favor. Kirihara-kun can be pretty stubborn."

------------------

"Echizen… you better win the game…" Akaya said when he walked passed Echizen and Tezuka on his way to the hospital.

"… I'm planning to, don't think wrong."

------------------

"Practice is over, you can go home now, Kumiko." Yanagi said at Kumiko who's hitting balls to the wall.

"Already?"

"Yes. And Genichirou said something on the phone."

"Huh? Something I should know?"

"Akaya's at the hospital right now."

"… Eh?" Kumiko said bewildered.

"Apparently… he had hit himself against the pole while returning his opponent's ball. And had stubbornly said he's fine until he couldn't handle it anymore."

"Kirihara-kun really is stubborn isn't he?" Kumiko said as she smiled a small smile.

"Ah, there you are Genichirou." Yanagi said when Sanada placed a hand on Kumiko's shoulder.

"… How did fukubucchou get here so fast?"

"It's because he called a while ago."

"…"

"You're coming with me, we're going. Later, Yanagi."

"Don't give her a scare, she's starting to." Yanagi said as Sanada dragged Kumiko's shirt.

------------------

"… Geni fukubucchou, where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to see Akaya."

"Eh? Then why picking me up?"

"Don't ask." Kumiko moved a bit to the side from seeing Sanada's scowling face.

"… Okay."

------------------

"Che… why of all times…" Akaya scowled as he gripped his shoulder. When he heard the door opens, he quickly threw his pillow only for it to be blocked by Sanada's hand.

"F-Fukubucchou!" Akaya said flabbergasted and afraid that he would receive his vice-captain's famous slap.

"You should be careful at where you're aiming at." Akaya realized that the target his pillow was supposed to hit wasn't Sanada since his arms are bended over something. When Akaya lowered his face his eyes widened while Kumiko awkwardly waved at him, still shocked from the pillow attack.

"K-Kumiko!" Akaya said as he flinched and grabbed his shoulder.

"K-Kirihara-kun, are you alright?" Kumiko said as she quickly went over to Akaya.

"Kumiko, I'll be talking to the doctor. You stay here and make sure that he didn't do anything rash."

"Y-Yes!" Kumiko said as she saluted.

------------------

"… Why are you here?" Akaya asked out of the blue when Kumiko adored the flowers Akaya got in his room.

"Yanagi-senpai told me that you got injured during the match, I was thinking of visiting you much later before Geni fukubucchou suddenly came behind me and brought me here."

"Oh…"

"I don't think that should be an appropriate answer coming from you, Kirihara-kun."

"Meaning?"

"I always heard you saying things about fukubucchou when I told you about how forceful he is."

"Is that a wrong thing to say 'oh' then?"

"Nope. That just gives out that something's been bothering you. I may not look that way, but I'm quite good at seeing people's feelings, especially boys."

"… Since you could've been called a boy, how you always spend your times with the team and your brother, despite having girl friends."

"I'll tell you my problem if you tell mine." Kumiko offered as she took a seat beside Akaya's bed.

"You having problems…? You?"

"Oh come on! Everyone got one, even though it's small, don't look at me like I'm problem free!" Kumiko whined as Akaya hold back a chuckle.

"Okay then, enough of the laughing at me. It's about time you tell me about the problems. And let me guess this one, you got a problem… because of your injury?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you guess it so easily?"

"Are you the first people I know who had problems with injuries? Nope, definitely not." Kumiko said as she poured a glass of water for Akaya to drink. Akaya might not be the type who drinks water a lot, but when Kumiko offered him one, it's not easy to resist.

"And I know nii-chan was the one who told you to step out from the game and let Echizen-kun replace you despite that you're winning."

"How…?"

"Echizen-kun told me all about it." When Kumiko grinned when she said that freshmen's name, Akaya swore his chest felt a bit hurt.

"Okay… continuing, your brother definitely know that I HAD to win this by myself! He doesn't have the right to pull me out! I worked so hard for this day and it was ruined just because I hit the pole!"

"Your **shoulder** hit the pole." Kumiko corrected.

"I could still hold on! I was winning!"

"You know, Kirihara-kun, onii-chan got a reason for pulling you out…"

"Fukubucchou already told me that and I didn't need to hear it from you."

"Oh, if you already heard it then I won't say it anymore!" Was that anger in her voice he heard. Akaya started to get nervous since the atmosphere in the hospital room started to get a little… dangerous.

"My problem is… is to let other people know what I meant and my real feelings…"

"Oh…. Wait, what did you just say?"

"I couldn't express my feelings well, only some people know mine aside from onii-chan. Those who knew me long enough knew, for instance Syuu nii knew what I was thinking just by looking into my eyes. Ooishi-senpai knew me since he had always been the place for me to vent out… and Eiji-kun is the one who would always cheer me up whenever happens…"

"Wait… so the you that was always cheerful in the field…"

"I can't always be cheerful… there are some times where I broke down, but because of those who understands me, I decided to hold on… but…"

"But…" Akaya started to get nervous and worried because of this, why, that he didn't know.

"It seemed that my will is at its limit, now I felt like wanting to disappear more than anything…"

"Why is that?"

"I had always thought, what would life be when I wasn't alive. When I think about all the things I've done, it doesn't change much. Everyone would continue with tennis no problem. Rikkai would still win, nothing changes." Kumiko said.

"I don't think it's good for you to think like that…"

"I know, many people said that already, especially Rika-chan."

"Your classmate? The Tomboy girl?"

"Yes." Kumiko said as she giggled when Akaya made a disgusted face.

"You know, my actual goal is different than others. I don't want to go pro." Akaya stared at Kumiko wide-eyed.

"What? You don't want to go pro?! But it'll be easy for you if you practice more!"

"Remember what I always said? About tennis is fun for me?" Akaya nodded since he was speechless.

"That's why I don't want to go pro, my goal is just to find good opponent, I'm not interested in medals and trophy and such."

"And that coming out from 4 years elementary division winner…" Akaya said as he pouted.

"I had other goals now, I think this is my perfect goal…"

"And that is…?"

"When I grow up, I wanted to have my own café, make my own cakes, seeing everyone smile whenever they eat the cakes that I made and play music for them…"

"You? Play music?"

"I never actually tell anyone beside onii-chan, but I could play violin and I'm learning flute."

"R-Really?"

"Kirihara-kun, you're really different than other people that I know." Kumiko said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"And that means?"

"I'm kinda disappointed at some point, you were the last person I expected not to understand my real feelings, I'm a little sad about that…"

"… Sorry…"

"But I couldn't help but worry about you."

"… Eh?"

"You always made me worry about little things, about how you'd hold out in the court, your blunt actions, those things always scared me. But when you told me you changed, I was so glad." Kumiko said as she clasped her hand as if in a prayer. Akaya couldn't help but felt his heart beating faster.

"…"

"So next time, try to think of others. Aside from me, everyone worries about you, so you shouldn't act rashly… let's make a promise."

"What promise?"

"Kirihara-kun shouldn't act so rashly anymore, Kirihara-kun should think of others more. For me? Please?" Kumiko said as she held his hand tightly.

"O-Okay."

"Then in return, I'll try not to hide from reality anymore, I'll try to become stronger from everyone. I'll try to change myself for the better."

"… You shouldn't…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to change, the Kumiko I knew now is fine…"

"But I should return to make a promise to you." Kumiko said disappointedly.

"Then promise me that you'll be careful too, not to work too hard and let's not hide anything from each other."

"… That I can do, deal?" Kumiko said as she let go of Akaya's hand and held out her pinky.

"Deal." Akaya said as he made the pinky promise with Kumiko. Then, out of the blue, Akaya grabbed Kumiko and hugged her tight.

"Kirihara-kun…?"

"Can I stay like this for a while? I need to vent out too…" Kumiko smiled softly and returned Akaya's embrace as she felt Akaya's body trembling.

"It's okay… it's okay to let out now…" Kumiko said as she patted Akaya's head softly like a mother soothing her scared child.

"I want to play again…"

"I know…"

------------------

"How was it?" Yukimura said when Sanada closed the door.

"Everything seemed to be going your way."

"Kumiko-chan sure matured a little, she needs a special someone for her to lean on."

"And that special someone is Akaya?"

"You're not happy?"

"…"

"Tezuka might not agree but he does deep down, Kumiko needs someone else to be there for her. Someone to encourage her aside from us older brothers."

"I just hope Akaya would live up to that standards."

"Oh? You're admitting to be one of us brothers?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Yukimura said as he grinned at Sanada who tilted his hat down.

"Well, maybe the best happen to them. All of us wished for that. And until Akaya had the courage to tell her everything he felt for her, we brother wouldn't give in easily." Yukimura said as he smiled a mysterious smile that made even Sanada shiver.

"You didn't change, did you?"

"Never will, not in my life. This is just too much fun."

* * *

**Read and Review ppl!!**

**I'm really interested in Super Junior now! My fav is Eeteuk oppa! He's so funny and Han Geng gege is the ideal brother you've ever wanted!**

**Super Junior! Eeteuk oppa! Han Geng gege! Hwaiting!! Jia You!!!**

**Next:** **_Everything's went back to normal, if you know what normal is. Echizen-kun? Kirihara-kun? What are you two doing together of all time? And at a cafe?_**

**I'm having imaginations of my Kumiko meeting Super Junior in my place and was good friends with DBSK XDD Me and my wild dreams XD**

**I'm having a poll in my profile! Please fill it for those who haven't fill it! I really need it! I've only had 13 people vote!**

**Well, until next time everyone! Surprisingly, even though I said it's hard to get ideas, when I type, the idea just naturally flow into my head and I quickly type it in, it felt so natural XD**

**I must have missed this story a lot then X33**


	24. Chapter 24

**Done! Though this is not that much, sorry XD**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! Only Kumiko I do own!**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -24-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story**_

"Peaceful day, just like how I always wished for…" Kumiko said when the recess bell rang.

"Kumiko-chan!" Rika said as she jumped on Kumiko.

"Hey, Rika-chan!"

"You seemed really joyful today, Kumiko-chan!"

"That's because I can finally stay for the whole school hour for a change! I missed everyone!" Kumiko said as she hugged Rika.

"Who are you?! Kumiko-chan never hugs me like that!"

"I miss you lots Rika-chan!"

"Well, if you say it that way… I miss you too!" Rika said as the two best friends hugged each other tightly.

"So, did things happened yesterday and the day before and the day before that?"

"Well, nothing much, I just had a good talk." Kumiko said as she grinned.

"Hey, did something happen to Kirihara-senpai? His shoulder seemed rather stiff."

"He just got into an accident, that's all."

"So, who did you have a good talk with?"

"I talked with Kirihara-kun for a while at the hospital when fukubucchou suddenly brought me there. We talked about Kirihara-kun's problem about not being able to continue the game and about my mask problem."

"Oh? You talked to him about your faking feeling problem?"

"Don't say it that way, I felt bad…"

"But you told him about it, right?"

"Yeah, we made a promise not to hide anything from each other and to be more careful when doing something."

"Did you tell him that he's the only one that didn't know about the feeling problem?"

"I kinda twisted the information a bit, I said that only those who knew me for a long time knew, so he didn't know that you knew too."

"Why not?"

"Kirihara-kun would whine to me if I said that, he'll say that I don't trust him with something. I felt bad if that happens."

"You goody two shoes you!" Rika said as she tickles Kumiko.

"You got quite the welcome back, Kumiko! I envy you a lot!"

"I never thought I would get so much letter too! Don't do this to me, Rika-chan!!!!!" Kumiko squealed.

"You girls sure seemed like having fun." Rika stopped tickling Kumiko as Kumiko took a deep breath and looked towards her class door.

"Oh, Niou-senpai!" Niou smirked and Kumiko took a double take.

"Yagyuu-senpai!" the smirked dropped as the man at the door sighs. Kumiko trotted over and snatched the wig to reveal Yagyuu disguising.

"I'm borrowing the wig." Kumiko said as she ran back towards Rika whole Yagyuu placed his glasses back. Yagyuu watched the Kumiko putting on the wig while Rika laughed at Kumiko's face expression.

"Well… maybe I should leave them be. It's pretty much fair." Yagyuu said as he closed the door.

------------------

"Yagyuu, where's Kumiko?"

"She's currently having fun with Rika-san, let's just leave her be, it's been a while since they got to play together at recess."

"You're right, we should leave them be." Yanagi said.

"Oi, Akaya, are you pouting?" Niou taunted.

"I'm not!"

"I'll take that red face as a yes. You've been rather hyper lately after talking with Kumiko in the hospital, what did you two talk about anyway?"

"You shouldn't know."

"Kumiko just lectured Akaya, that's all." Yanagi said as Akaya shot his senior a glare.

"Must have been hurt to your pride, eh? Being lectured by a younger girl." Niou teased.

------------------

"Achoo!" Kumiko sneezed.

"Kumiko-chan, did you get a cold?" Rika asked.

"No, it's nothing…"

"Maybe someone's talking about you."

"Probably Niou-senpai, must have said something ridiculous again…"

------------------

"Kumiko?" Akaya called when they had finished the club schedule.

"Yes?"

"Who called you before?"

"Oh, it's just Echizen-kun." Akaya winces a bit when he heard his name.

"Why's he calling?"

"Is something about Echizen-kun bothering you, Kirihara-kun? You're the least person to ask me about phone calls."

"I'm curious, that's all."

"He was asking me about choices, that's all."

"Choices?"

"I can only tell you that, the rest is a secret." Kumiko said triumphantly. Akaya couldn't help but envy the freshmen since Kumiko seemed to be more at ease with Echizen rather than him.

"Kirihara-kun? Are you okay? Your face is all scrunched up."

"No, it's nothing." Kumiko then looked at her phone and gasped.

"I better get back home, I promised onii-chan that I'd go with him and Syuu nii to go get pictures!"

"Pictures for what?"

"I don't know… but onii-chan had said it's for their school, so I don't know what it has to do with me."

"Oh…"

"Later, Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko said as she grabbed her bag and ran out from the school grounds. When Kumiko was nowhere to be seen, Kirihara's shoulder fell and he swore he could hear someone laughing inside of his head, probably his devil side.

'_Admit it! She doesn't like you back! You know she doesn't! She cared more about her brother and that freshman! You better get out from her spell and treat her like any other person you hate!'_

Kirihara got scared when he heard his devil's side once again after a long time and shook off the thoughts. Maybe he's not the one Kumiko likes most, after all, what kind of person to her is he if he didn't even understand her real feelings?

"Maybe I should give up after all…"

'That's right, give up, that stupid girl isn't worth it'

"Shut up… I promised her I would change, and if I heard your noise again, I better cut my ears…"

------------------

"… I fell bad for leaving Kirihara-kun like that…" Kumiko said as she texted something on her phone and closed it.

"Hope he's not upset, Syuu nii will kill me if I didn't do it…"

------------------

"Huh? My phone…?" Kirihara said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened it. When he read the message, his face colour changed to tomato red.

_'That's a lie, definitely.'_

Akaya didn't pay attention since he himself couldn't hear his devil side spoke. He was too delighted to pay attention. He still got his hopes, and he wouldn't let go of that hope until he dies. He'd try to understand her more, then he'll tell her how he feels. He's ready for a rejection, but at least that will lift some weight off of him. He lowered his hands and faced the sky with a big smile. He wouldn't give, he'd keep the promise he had made with her, protect each other…

"**I'm sorry for leaving like that Kirihara-kun, but Syuu nii would kill me if I didn't go… so, wanna practice with me in exchange? It's okay if you can't, sorry about that."

* * *

**

**Read and Review!**

**4th November, my birthday, it was rather exciting, I haven't felt this excited for a long time.**

**This excitement isn't the same as last years, maybe it's because I had hoped for a birthday present which I get what I wanted X33**

**I got an IPhone 3GS! Same as my big bro XD I was using my bro's old IPhone before**

**If they didn't get me anything, I was thinking about asking them if I could shop at Kinokuniya XD Ahaha~**

**Well... the next one might be the last one... so? What do you think?**

**Next: _I'll wait for you, after all, now it's my turn to wait. You've been waiting for me without me noticing, I'm grateful for that_**

**The poll is still open, Violin and Flute still on the top! (and Violin is twice as much as the flute XD)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! This is the last chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis, but own Kumiko XD**

_**

* * *

The Young Observer's Life -25-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

"We're here, onee-chan~"

Kumiko took her eyes away from the stove and smiled when a group of kids came over to her, chattering happily with big smiles on their faces.

"Welcome~ now, are you ready for our lesson today? We're going to make a good cake today~"

"Yeah!"

"Now, you kids better clean up and get ready. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay!" Kumiko saw them running toward the washroom and opened the stove when she heard the bell ringing.

"Haru-chan, can you put the icing on? The lesson is starting soon."

"Okay!"

------------------

"Then you placed it on the stove, and you'll wait for half an hour." Kumiko said as she closed the stove while the children looked at the stove with curious eyes. Kumiko then saw a young boy looking at a row of pictures in the kitchen and approached him.

"Something catch your interest?" The boy looked up and nodded to her.

"Which one?" He pointed to a picture of her middle school graduation, her former team mates were all there and his brother with his team mates.

"Who are they?"

"They're my seniors, my brother also my former team mates."

"Are they the onii-chan that we used to see coming here?"

"Yes, they are."

"And is he the one in the picture with you? Holding a trophy together?" The boy said when he pointed to Akaya.

"… Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"He's overseas, playing tennis."

"Does he still call you?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Who is he?"

"Let's just say, he's someone really important to me."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you like me or him more?" Kumiko was taken aback by the question and smiled a small smile while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Now, what's wrong? You can tell me." The boy's eyes started to turn red while tears started to form in his eyes.

"I was told that you like him, when you graduated you'll go away with him overseas. I don't want you to go…"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I was told that you like him very much… so…" Kumiko was surprised when she saw the other kids gathered around them with red teary eyes.

"Aww, I wouldn't leave. This café is everything to me… I won't leave you without telling, I promise…"

"Really?"

"Yes." Kumiko said as she embraced everyone.

"Now, let's drink some tea while waiting for your cake, shall we?" Then hand-in-hand, they all walked out from the kitchen.

------------------

"Kumiko-chan?"

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Did something happen? I saw the kids crying…"

"They were worried that I would suddenly disappear and leave them… those kids, really, why would I leave so suddenly?" Kumiko said as she sighs.

"Yagyuu-san came earlier when you were away, he came to get Yue-chan."

"I see. Then, should we close the shop for the day?"

"But I don't think it's time to yet…"

"With only us, don't you think it'll be a bit useless?"

"… We don't have that much worker yet, do we…?"

"We can't hire people yet, we don't have enough money, after all, the former worker all went away when Brandon aniki passed away…"

"I see…"

"And we have no customers, shall we close the shop?"

"Okay, do you have classes today, Kumiko-chan?"

"Yes, I'll have one in the evening, that's why I was thinking we should close the shop early." Kumiko said as she flipped the door sign to 'close'. Kumiko took off her apron and hung it up at the kitchen while Haru took the rest of the plates into the sink.

------------------

"Why hello, Kumiko, closed the shop early?" The shop lady said.

"I did, there was no customer, so…"

"I see, I see. I really liked your cake, it was really nice. My granddaughter was impressed that something as good as that was made by someone as young as you. She's practically few years younger than you." The shop lady said as Kumiko laughed.

"It's not that hard, you just need to put some efforts."

"And how was the young boy? The one you seemed to be so happy with?" Kumiko's face turned red as she took out a napkin to hide her face.

"He's overseas right now, still on a tournament."

"Really? He certainly has some guts to do that, to leave a cute young girl like you alone." Kumiko quickly waved her hand away in rejection.

"No, no! It's not like that!"

"Well, I bid you two good luck then. Shouldn't you be off? Your class has almost started." Kumiko takes one look at the clock and quickly bowed and quickly ran out.

"Silly girl."

------------------

"Kumiko-san, do you have time today?"

"Kumiko-san, how about we…?" Kumiko looked up from her desk to see people crowding around her, mostly boys.

"I'm really sorry, but I had to watch over the shop after this." Kumiko said as she stood up, gathered her books and was about to opened the door before a boy stood in front of her, cheeks red.

"Kumiko-san, I really liked you, will you go out with me?" The boy said with sincere eyes. Kumiko's heart hurts when she had to say this, she never said this to anyone, it was always them asking to go somewhere with her, not going out with them. Kumiko took a deep breath inside and shook her head, her eyes soften when she saw the boy in front of her, younger, had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but… I already have someone…" Kumiko said as she patted the boy's head and quickly walked away, not wanting to see the expressions on everyone's face in class.

------------------

"Kumi-chan, is it true?!" Haru said suddenly when Kumiko was stirring the dough in the kitchen.

"What is it, Haru-chan?"

"That you got a confession today at class? Someone told me about it!"

"Someone? May I know who exactly?" Kumiko said as she washed her hands after putting the dough in the oven.

"Well… Momo-senpai told me…?" Kumiko sighed and shook her head.

"I'm in my 20s and they still wouldn't let me on my own. Am I that weak?"

"Senpai is worried about you, Kumi-chan, that's all…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"So… what did you tell him?"

"I'm sorry… that I already have someone, after all, I left. I'm sure everyone in the class would be shocked, I've never talked about him after all."

"Kirihara-san is still overseas…"

"So are nii-chan and Echizen-kun. It's going to be hectic again this season…"

"Hey, Kumi-chan… ever think about leaving Kirihara-san…?" Kumiko eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Haru-chan…?"

"Well… Kirihara-san is always overseas… he always the one making you wait for him… I don't think I can see you feel lonely… whenever I saw couples passing by, I always thought of you… what if Kirihara-san found somebody else…? I don't think I can forgive him enough for making you wait for so long… even Tezuka-san came back once in a while with Echizen-san, but Kirihara-san always stays back…" Kumiko sighed and brushed her hand on Haruko's face.

"Haru-chan, I had made him wait for me all these years, it's only fair that I'll wait for him now… you're still young, you didn't know some of our past, we've been friends for a long time, but you just can't know all about someone in just these short years. People need a long time to adjust, to break their shell, to change… and to be reborn with new goals. Not all people are vulnerable, you can say I'm a bit vulnerable, yes. But I'm not that weak, if I broke down, I still have you, Yue-chan and the others. And I'm sure Kirihara-kun couldn't face your brother if he broke up with me… you know how scary your brother can be."

"…"

"Now, dry up those tears, I'm not taking responsibility if your brother asks me about this, okay? You're not a little girl anymore, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Haru said as she quickly dried up her tears. Kumiko briefly hugged Haru before she patted her head.

"You still have lots of years to learn, you don't have to rush, it'll come to you. Like it did to me."

"Okay…"

------------------

"Jerk! Go to her!"

"If you didn't come by by the time I get there… you know what will happen to you…"

"She's waiting for you for a long time already! Even longer and heavier than the pain you bear ever since in middle school! You can always see her back then! By now you're overseas and she can't always see you except on tv!"

"Mada mada dane…"

"Go. To. Her."

"Will everyone just shut up already?! Why do all of you have to come with me?!" a messy haired boy yelled to the crowd behind him.

"Today is her birthday, we are her family, so we should congratulate her on turning 23. Time fly away so fast… she's 23 already…" Yukimura said.

"It felt like yesterday when she ran to me bringing my camera, asking me to teach her…" Fuji said.

------------------

When Kumiko heard the door opening, she was about to say welcome before she heard crackers popped and confetti flying everywhere. Is this why there was no customer today…?

"HAPPY 23th BIRTHDAY KUMIKO!" Kumiko blinked when she saw former Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei team walking in with presents in hand.

"W-Wha…?"

"Have you forgotten to look at the calendar? It's your birthday today." Fuji said as he gave the shocked Kumiko a hug.

"I-I guess I forgot…"

"That's for getting yourself busy with books." Kumiko heard the familiar deep voice and tears quickly build up in her eyes. When she saw her brother emerging from the crowds he quickly jumped on him.

"Onii-chan!" Kumiko laughed as a tear slid down her face.

"Now, now Tezuka, I told you already you need to visit often." Fuji teased. While Kumiko was happily laughed in her brother's arms, she saw a familiar messy hair and quickly detached herself from her brothers arms and ran outside.

"Well, looks like she finally saw him." Yanagi said when he saw Kumiko tackled the young man.

------------------

"K-Kumiko!" Akaya said startled when she just suddenly tackled him.

"You're here…" Kumiko said as her body started to shook. Akaya felt guilty and hugged her tight.

"Sorry about that…"

"You need to practice your English more."

"Hey!"

"Your English might have gotten better, but you need to work more on it." Kumiko said as she laughed while drying her tears away.

"I know, I know. I don't need you to remind me."

"Akaya."

"H-Huh?"

"Can I call you that from now on?" Kumiko said as she smiled shyly. Akaya swore he felt his heart burst of happiness when she asked that.

"Sure…" Suddenly Akaya felt something soft on his lips and his eyes widened.

'_D-Did she just…?'_

"I like that present better." Kumiko said as her face went red. Kumiko then felt something cold on his cheek and looked up to see the snow falling.

"The first snow…" Akaya breathed. Kumiko tugged on Akaya's sleeve and he looked at her eyes. The lively eyes that he fell in love with, the eyes that are filled with unconditional love and admiration… and kindness to him.

"Welcome home…"

"… I'm home…"

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**Well... this is it, the last chapter of the story. I'm kinda happy with the ending, it's been my dream to felt something this happy for an ending XD**

**I'm currently not watching any anime and busying myself with Super Junior...**

_**I was wondering if I should make a fanfic about Super Junior?**_

**My favorite pairing: Kangteuk... I've been wanting to make it X3**

**And maybe make my Kumiko in it.**

**Kumiko's background being close to DBSK since her cafe is quite popular in the town, DBSK once visited when they were out looking for some good place to relax**

**And~~~ they befriended each other! (I had quite high dream XD)**

**Oh well, give me your thoughts on it, thank you very much~~**


End file.
